


Die kaputte Schallplatte ist mein

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, der von Zachariah in die Zukunft geschickt wurde, um zu sehen, was sein Nein zu Michael anrichtet, stiftet reichlich Unruhe zwischen Dean und Castiel aus 2014 mit ihm mittendrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bessere Zeiten

„Du bist also ein Mensch. Willkommen im Club.“ Dean drehte das Pillenröhrchen in seiner Hand, bevor er es in die Autoablage vor sich legte. 

„Danke“, sagte Cas, „Allerdings gehörte ich mal einem viel besseren Club an. Und jetzt bin ich machtlos. Ich bin glücklos, ich bin hoffnungslos. Ich meine, warum zur Hölle sollte ich mich nicht in Frauen und Dekadenz ertränken, richtig? Es ist das Ende, Baby. Dafür gibt es Dekadenz. Warum sollte ich nicht auf den Putz hauen, bevor die Lichter ausgehen? Das war’s dann, so funktioniere ich.“

Dean erwiderte nichts. Vor einer Minute hatte Cas noch schallend gelacht, seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und sich mit Amphetaminen für das große Finale aufgepusht. Und nun das traurige Geständnis.

Der zukünftige Dean hatte den Colt organisiert und war mit seiner Truppe nach Detroit aufgebrochen, um Luzifer zu töten. Dean hatte sein Alter Ego mit Arschloch tituliert. Er konnte ihn nicht ausstehen – was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, sonst hätte er ihn wohl kaum bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gefesselt zurückgelassen. Eiskalt und aggressiv, ein richtiger Sack. Wer war der Kerl?

Cas hatte ihn beißend ihren furchtlosen Führer genannt.

Die letzten fünf Jahre hatten den Engel – Ex-Engel – ganz offensichtlich geändert. Nicht nur Sarkasmus gehörte jetzt auf seinen Spielplan, sondern auch Orgien und Drogen. Sein Kleidungsstil erinnerte an eine Mischung aus Deans Sachen und denen eines Hippies. Mit dem Bart und den Haaren in der Stirn, dem zugekifften Lachen wirkte er wie Castiels böser Zwillingsbruder. Sein Alter Ego aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Wie Benders Pendant Flexo.

Mit Besorgnis sah Dean zu seinem Fahrer hinüber. Er war weder ungeduldig noch moralisierend gegenüber seinem Freund, der sich dermaßen verändert hatte. „Klingt nach mir, als ich wusste, dass ich nach meinem Deal zur Hölle fahren würde.“ Er wusste, wovon er redete; von dem Spaß, den er gesucht hatte, bis zur Dekadenz, die zu einer betäubenden Droge gegen den Schmerz des Scheiterns und den Schleier über die Wahrheit wurde. Dean war es nicht entgangen, dass der menschliche Cas eine extreme Version seines damaligen Selbsts war.

„Was ist mit deinem Trenchcoat passiert?“, versuchte er die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. 

„Secondhand-Shop. Ich hatte genug, immer das gleiche zu tragen“, log Cas. 

Er hatte den Trenchcoat bis zum letzten Tag getragen, an dem er buchstäblich auseinander gefallen war. Blutverschmiert, verdreckt und zerschlissen.

„Also hat Sam Ja gesagt. Luzifer trägt ihn zum Abschlussball...“, wechselte Dean die Richtung. 

„So sieht es aus.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Sam nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem ihr getrennte Wege gegangen seid.“

„Friggin’ Bizarro World.“

„Nicht mal Batman könnte da etwas ausrichten”, fügte Cas hinzu und grinste breit.

„Nicht mal das Dynamic Duo.“ Dean lächelte. Cas und Batman. Cas und Popkultur! Aber er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Ich schätze, du hast Gott nicht gefunden. Und die anderen Engel sind einfach abgehauen wie eine feige Affenbange?“

„Michael hat es versucht.“ Cas neigte den Kopf. „Und versagt.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste es, alles Arschlöcher, die ihren Schwanz einziehen, wenn’s ernst wird. Sie haben die verdammte Apokalypse zugelassen! Nach allem – ist das nicht auch deren Chaos? Die Penner wollten die verdammte Apokalypse, – et voilá – jetzt haben sie sie!“ Er musterte Cas nachdenklich. „Denkst du, ich hätte Michaels idiotisches Kondom werden sollen?“

„Es war deine Entscheidung.“

„Das war nicht meine Frage.“

„Dean, ich vertraue und folge dir.“

„Arschloch-Dean?!“ Dean schnaubte. 

„Sam und du, ihr habt euch gegenseitig aufrecht erhalten, einander gestärkt. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sam Ja gesagt hat, aber Luzifer hat seine Methoden – und du warst nicht da, nicht an Sams Seite, um ihm beizustehen“, entgegnete Cas überzeugt. Der einstige Engel sah zu ihm hinüber. Sein Lächeln war ein wenig kleiner, natürlicher geworden, fast zerstreut.

Dean antwortete darauf nicht, auch wenn die Schlussfolgerung im Hinterkopf weiterratterte. „Kann der Colt Luzifer töten?“

„Vielleicht. Der Colt soll alles Übernatürliche töten können. Wenn wir soweit kommen, mit den Croats, den Dämonen, der ganzen Scheiße...“

„Er – Arschloch-Dean erinnert sich nicht, dass Zach mich – ihn – in die Zukunft geschickt hat. Das bedeutet, das hier ist nur eine Zukunft, nur eine Möglichkeit“, überlegte Dean laut.

„Wer weiß.“

„Ich hasse Zeitreisen.“ Dean rieb sich die rechte Schläfe.

Danach schwiegen sie wieder. Cas bot an, Dean könne schlafen, bis sie in Detroit angekommen waren, aber Dean konnte kaum ein Auge zu tun. Er döste nur oberflächlich. Im Morgengrauen hielten sie an einem Supermarkt in einem Geisterort. Nachdem er sich im Gebüsch erleichtert hatte, stand er gegen den Wagen gelehnt und wartete auf den Rest der Truppe, die sich den ausgebeuteten Supermarkt vornahmen oder ebenfalls die Gelegenheit nutzten, sich die Beine zu vertreten oder einen Happen zu essen.

Cas stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt und kaute an einem Apfel. 

Seine Augen strahlten grün wie und je. Cas’ unverhohlener Blick ging Dean unfreiwillig unter die Haut. Dean war schockiert und gleichzeitig angetan gewesen, als er der zukünftigen Version von Castiel gegenüber gestanden war. Der Engel Castiel lächelte viel zu selten, während dieser hier offenbar keinen Stock mehr im Arsch hatte, aber dafür ständig stoned grinste.

„Apfel? Bier? Wasser? Pille?“

„Nur ein Bier.“ 

„Sicher? Amphetamine pushen auf, machen euphorisch. Kraft, Schnelligkeit... Libido“, lockte Cas. „Du weißt, was man über amerikanisches Bier sagt. Ist wie Sex in einem Kanu. Verdammt nah am Wasser.“ 

Dean grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du beeindruckst mich, Cas...“

Cas lächelte verschmitzt. Er fischte ihm eine Dose aus dem Wagen.

„Danke, ich halte mich an mein Wasser.“ Dean prostete ihm mit seiner Bierdose, die auf der Fahrt warm geworden war, zu.

Cas warf den Apfelgriebsch weg und fixierte Dean. Sein Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht, als er bemerkt hatte, dass der Dean aus einem anderen Jahr in seine Session geplatzt war. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an bessere Zeiten erinnern.

Der alte Dean war zu beschäftigt damit, seine Gefühle für Castiel zu sortieren, platonisch oder mehr, dass er ihn (wie Sam) bei jeder Gelegenheit lieber durch den Kakao zog, als sich ernsthaft damit auseinander zusetzen. Lieber leugnete Dean seine Gefühle für Castiel, was sein heiß-kaltes Benehmen ihm gegenüber erklärte. Eine klassische Teenagerverliebtheit: ständig nach Castiel zu fragen, bei ihm sein zu wollen und dann, wenn der Engel da war, sich wie ein Arsch zu benehmen. 

Cas war sich sicher, dass dieser Dean ihn liebte, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste oder noch nicht bereit war, es sich einzugestehen.

Er hatte sich mit dem groben, unterkühlten Dean abgefunden. Er lebte diese elende Existenz seit Jahren aus Loyalität und Liebe zu Dean. Auf der Erde zurückgelassen von seinen himmlischen Brüdern und Schwestern.

Auch wenn sein Dean mit den Frauen im Camp schlief und versuchte, mit ihnen anzubandeln, sich etwas vorzumachen, kam er gelegentlich zurück und teilte die Blockhütte mit ihm, die sie anfangs zusammen bewohnt hatten. Sams Ja zu Luzifer, die Apokalypse, der Croatoan Virus, Castiels Menschwerdung, die Erde ohne Engel hatte alles verändert – und trotzdem versuchte Cas jedes Mal aufs Neue, Dean zu verführen, ihn zu halten. Chuck hatte es richtig erfasst, Cas würde nirgendwo hingehen. Er würde bis zum Ende an Deans Seite stehen und sterben.

2014 Dean stand bei seinem Jeep und beobachtete Cas und sein jüngeres Ich. 

Cas hatte den Blick bemerkt. Er machte zwei Schritte auf den vergangenen Dean zu, legte seine Hand in Deans Nacken und küsste ihn, während er ihn gegen den Wagen und seinen Körper an ihn drückte. Der Kuss war alles andere als unschuldig, sein Mund glitt, überfiel Deans weiche Lippen und drang mit seiner Zunge zügellos in Deans Mundhöhle ein. Das war zu viel für den völlig überrumpelten Dean, der Cas von sich stieß. 

„Whoa, Cas! Wie viele Pillen hast du heute schon eingeworfen?“

„Nicht genug.“ Cas lächelte zugekifft. Aus den Augenwinkeln suchte er vergeblich nach seinem Dean, der nun verschwunden war. „Betrachte das als meinen letzten Wunsch“, fügte er hinzu, um danach unbeschwert hinter den Supermarkt zum Pinkeln zu schlendern. 

Er hatte bereits seinen Hosenstall geöffnet, als er plötzlich herumgeschleudert und gegen die Rückwand der Backsteinwand gepresst wurde. Cas konnte sich gerade noch mit den Handflächen abbremsen, bevor die Wand sein Gesicht hässlich geküsst hätte.

„Wenn ich ein Croat gewesen wäre...“, sagte Deans Stimme heiß an seinem Ohr. 

„Glaube kaum, dass Croats in drei Sekunden von null auf hundert kommen“, erwiderte Cas. Ein bisschen Reibung, Stoff an Stoff, und schon drängte sich Deans Ausbeulung in seiner Hose gegen Cas’ Po.

Cas hatte in der Blockhütte auf Deans Rückkehr von seiner Mission gewartet. Kaum hatte der falsche Dean seinen Kopf durch den Perlenvorhang gesteckt, hatte Cas ihm zugezwinkert und seine Orgie abgebrochen. Wäre der alte Dean nicht dazwischen gekommen, hätten sie das Bett vor dem jüngsten Gericht ein letztes Mal durchwühlt. 

Dean drückte seine Nase in Cas’ Nacken. Offenkundig wollte er das Versäumnis jetzt nachholen. „Wolltest du mich mit mir eifersüchtig machen?“

„Hat es funktioniert?“

Deans Vorhaben, ihn mit irgendwelchen Frauen eifersüchtig zu machen, ihn zu verletzten, war fehlgeschlagen; Cas hatte es mit Orgien quittiert. Stattdessen war Dean überraschend eifersüchtig auf Cas’ ‚Ich mag den alten Dean’ angesprungen. Der säuerliche Blick in Deans Augen. Köstlich. 

Yeager schaute um die Ecke. Er traf Deans Blick, der ihn ungefragt wieder umkehren ließ. 

~~~

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dean aus der Vergangenheit, als Cas merkwürdig gehend zum Wagen zurückkam.

„Brennnessel“, antwortete dieser.

„Lass mich fahren“, bot Dean an. 

Cas kramte das Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche und warf es Dean zu. Allmählich sammelte sich der Trupp wieder zusammen. Dean setzte sich hinters Steuer, während Cas auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Der furchtlose Führer warf Dean einen Blick zu, den er mit Irritation aufnahm. Sie waren eine Weile gefahren, Cas war noch nicht eingeschlafen, da fasste Dean den Mut und fragte ihn: „Also... du und ich... Du und er?“

„Wahlweise Jane, Risa und Johnny.“

„Johnny?“

„Johnny Labinsky's Kentucky Whiskey.”

„Keine schlechte Wahl.” 

„Yeager ist sicher auch nicht abgeneigt, aber dafür bräuchte er noch viel mehr von Johnny...“

Dean verzog lässlich den Mund. „Und du revanchierst dich mit deiner Hippiekommune und besonderer Nächstenliebe.“

„Er war… Du warst... Mh, was könnte ich sagen, um dein männliches Ego nicht zu verletzen?” Cas’ Profil zeigte ein weiches, wehmütiges Lächeln, das weder den Trotz noch die Trauer der letzten Stunden inne hatte. „Du hast mir das Fahren beigebracht. Zuerst musste ich natürlich lernen, dein Baby zu pflegen, bevor ich überhaupt nur Hand an sie legen durfte.“

Dean dachte daran, wie er sein ausgeschlachtetes Baby entdeckt hatte.

„Du hast mir den Rat gegeben, dass man auch mal die Kleidung wechseln muss. Dass man sich waschen muss, nachdem ich menschlich geworden war.“ Cas lachte echt bei der Erinnerung. „Wir hatten Dates, bevor ich, bevor du wusstest, das es welche waren. Du hast gesagt, ich bin wie ein Bruder für dich. Verdammt große Sache!“ Er studierte seinen Fahrer. „Mir gefällt der alte Dean wirklich.“

Deans Finger krallten sich um das Lenkrad. „Wirklich, Cas, ich bin geschmeichelt...“ Er ließ verlegen den Satz offen in der Luft hängen.

„Der Anfang war groß, großes Kino“, fuhr der Ex-Engel ungeniert fort. Er hatte schon lange das Bedürfnis, sich einiges von der Seele zu reden, was nicht in seine Predigten passte. „Ich sah mich nie als Mann, bis ich in diesem Körper auf der Erde festsaß. Erst viel später ist mir bewusst geworden, dass du nicht der Chick Flick Typ bist. Aber das war okay, wir hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Eine gelungene Fallschirmlandung. Mal abgesehen von dem Schmerz, der Verletzbarkeit, dem Verlust, der Wut und Angst, dem Frust... Mein Schmerz potenzierte sich mit deiner Abwärtsspirale, Dean. Das Ende der Welt ist da draußen“, er schlug sich auf die Brust, „und hier drinnen.“

Dean ließ das Gesagte einen Moment sacken, um die Bedeutung einzufangen. „Und trotzdem bist du Nr. 2 auf der Jagd nach dem Teufel.“

Cas lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen den Gurt, eingeschlafen war er nicht, doch er gab ihm keine Antwort. Dean blickte zu ihm hinüber. Er sah in ihm eine seiner größten Ängste bestätigt: alles, was er berührte, kaputtzumachen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie sehr er damit richtig lag. 2014 Dean hatte vor, seine Truppe, seine Freunde, auch Cas, in den Tod zu schicken. Er war für den Tod von Menschen, die er liebte, verantwortlich.

„Es gibt eine schmale Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass, zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung, zwischen Glaube und... Unglauben.“

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Gib’s keine Oberste Direktive? Zeitreiseverschwiegenheit?“

„Star Trek, Dean?“

„Bei Dr. Sexy M.D. gab es bisher noch keine Zeitreise-Episode, obwohl natürlich auch das möglich wäre!“ 

Unerwartet lachten beide laut.


	2. Brüder

„Du meinst, du wirfst deine Freunde in den Fleischwolf? Cas auch? Du benutzt ihren Tod als Ablenkung?“, fauchte Dean sein Alter Ego an, der stoisch wegsah. „Oh Mann, etwas ist bei dir richtig kaputt! Du triffst Entscheidungen, die ich nie machen würde. Ich würde nie meine Freunde opfern. Nicht Cas. Bedeutet er dir nichts?“

„Cas weiß, dass wir keinen Apfelkuchen stehlen gehen.“

„Und die anderen? Diese Leute zählen auf dich. Sie vertrauen dir.“

2014 Dean blickte ihn düster an. „Sie vertrauen darauf, dass ich den Teufel umbringe und die verdammte Apokalyspe beende.“ Er schlug Dean nieder und machte sich auf den Weg, während Cas, Risa und die anderen das Jackson County Sanatorium bis an die Zähne bewaffnet betraten. 

~~~

Cas wirbelte herum, als er Maschinengewehrfeuer hörte. Dann der Schrei einer Frau. Risa.

„Hallo Bruder.“

„Luzifer.“ Cas riss seine Waffe hoch, auch wenn er wusste, dass einfache Patronen ihm nichts anhaben konnten, und schoss, bis sein Magazin leer war.

„Du bist hier, um mich zu töten“, konstatierte Luzifer in Sams Körper und schloss die Löcher, die die Patronen in seinem weißen Anzug verursacht hatten, augenblicklich. Die rote Rose in seiner Hand hatte den Angriff ohne Kratzer überstanden. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Lass uns unser Gespräch von damals wieder aufnehmen.“

„Dean wird dich töten“, brüllte Cas ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung entgegen.

„Welchen meinst du?“ Sam drehte sich zur Seite und deutete auf die beiden Deans an der Wand einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebend, die er zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. „Netter Versuch, aber der Colt funktioniert bei mir nicht.“

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?“ Cas breitete offen seine Arme aus.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich zu töten.“

„Und die anderen?“

„Interessieren mich nicht.“

„Was willst du, Samifer? Oder wie soll ich dich nennen?“, fragte Cas bissig. Sams Haare waren länger, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ansonsten hatte er sich wenig verändert. Es war verwirrend, dass er nicht Sam sein sollte. Sein Gesicht war ihm so vertraut, genauso wie er in Jimmy Novaks Gesicht sein eigenes sah. Er hatte den jüngeren Winchester immer noch mit einem guten Gefühl in Erinnerung, aber Cas hielt seine undurchlässige Maske aufrecht.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Engel die Erde verlassen haben. Alle sind geflohen, nur dich haben sie zurückgelassen.“ Luzifer wandte sich wieder ihm zu, machte sogar ein paar galante Schritte auf den ehemaligen Engel zu. Die Absätze seiner feinen Schuhe klangen deutlich auf dem Fußboden. „Ich habe rebelliert und wurde verstoßen. Du hast rebelliert und hier stehst du nun. Fleisch und Blut. Machtlos. Armselig.”

„Wie du bemerkt hast, armselig.” 

„Wir sind auf der gleichen Seite, Bruder.“

„Wir haben nichts gemeinsam“, knurrte Cas, tat seinerseits ein paar Schritte auf den Engel zu und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

Luzifer kam noch näher. „Ich kann dir deine Flügel wieder umschnallen, wie Dean so schön ausdrücken würde.“

Cas ließ für einen winzigen Moment Überraschung in seinem Gesicht aufblitzen, bevor er ihn erneut finster fixierte. „Lieber sterbe ich!“

„Barbarische, haarlose Affen. Du weißt es am besten, Castiel, du hast die letzten fünf Jahre als einer von ihnen gelebt. Unser Vater hat sie uns vorgezogen. Ich sehe nur Unvollkommenheit, Schmerz, Schuld, Ärger und Chaos. Ist es das wert? Ist er das wert?“ Luzifer zeigte mit der Rose auf seinen Dean. „Dieser nicht, vielleicht der andere, aber der ist eine wie der andere, früher oder später – zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Der vergangene Dean schafft fünfzig Bier pro Woche, unser Dean... nun, wenn er an mehr rankommen würde... Er ist ein Wrack. Du bist sein persönlicher Punching Ball. Er behandelt dich, als wärst du ersetzbar, wie eine Waffe, ein Werkzeug. Dean hat sich in etwas Kaltes verwandelt, der bereit ist, dich zu opfern. Du magst ihn nicht einmal mehr, zerstörst dich selbst.“

Cas’ Kiefer mahlte. Er schlug seine Lider nieder, ehe zu Dean hinübersah. 

„Deine Treue ist bewundernswert“, wisperte Luzifer. Mit der zarten Rosenblüte strich er über Cas’ Wange. „Aber Dean ist es nicht wert. Die Menschheit ist es nicht wert.“

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen, die Erde zu zerstören.“

„Du überschätzt meinen Einfluss. Ein Virus, ein paar Omen und Dämonen... schon vor Jahrhunderten haben die Menschen ihre Seelen verkauft. Für was? Reichtum? Talent? Einen größeren Penis? Man muss ihnen nur den Weg weisen, dann stürzen sie sich selbst in die Verderbnis und ebnen damit den Weg zur Hölle.“

Cas antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur hart an.

„Du musst nichts tun. Ich verlange nichts.“ Luzifer machte einen Schwenk mit der Hand durch den hohen Raum des Sanatoriums. „Und will dir des Himmelreichs Schlüssel geben. Alles, was du auf Erden binden wirst, soll auch im Himmel gebunden sein, und alles, was du auf Erden lösen wirst, soll auch im Himmel los sein.“

„Ich helfe dir nicht. Nicht in diesem Körper!“, brachte Cas laut hervor.

„Du würdest Sam nicht wiedererkennen, als er Ja gesagt hat. Er war mit Dämonenblut gesättigt, das man ihn selbst für einen solchen hätte halten können. Mit schwarzen Augen ist er mir gegenübergetreten.“ Luzifer lächelte nachsichtig. „Das war nicht mehr der Winchester, den du einst geliebt hast.“ 

„Sam ist immer noch in dir.“

Luzifer schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sam ist fort. Nimm mein Angebot an, Castiel.“ Er hielt ihm die Rose hin.

Cas sah zu den beiden Deans hinüber. Seine Wut, sein Wille zu widerstehen bröckelte. Er konnte hier sterben, wie er es erwartet hatte oder Luzifers Offerte annehmen. Weder der alte noch sein Dean schienen erfreut über Cas’ Zögern. 2009 Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kein Ja zu Luzifer und wenn es den Tod bedeutete. 2014 Dean hatte seine Lider finster auf Halbmast gesenkt, nach dem Motto: Ja, sicher, vertrau dem Teufel, Cassy.

Schließlich ergriff Cas die Rose. Auf Luzifers Gesicht erblühte ein breites Lächeln. 

Erst spürte er nur ein Kribbeln, dachte, es ging von der Blume aus, dann surrten und zischten überall elektrische Blitze auf, Leitungen in dem alten Sanatorium erfuhren plötzlich Storm, erweckten Lampen, Fernseher, Radios und andere technische Geräte zu neuem Leben. Der Saft wurde so hoch gedreht, dass Röhren platzten und Lichter durchbrannten. Cas’ Körper leuchtete auf wie Weihnachtsbaum am Heiligen Abend. Erstaunt betrachtete der seine Hände und Arme und grinste königlich. Das war besser als jeder Trip.

Alles beobachtet von einem hochzufriedenen Luzifer und zwei fassungslosen Deans, die sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätten, als Cas sich ihnen in seiner wahren Form zeigte. 

Für wenige Sekunden ertrank alles in einem weißen Licht, dann stand Cas wie zuvor, nur jetzt in mit seinem einwandfreien Trenchcoat über seiner Kleidung, vor Luzifer. Den beiden Menschen hatte es das Bewusstsein geraubt. 

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Wie nackt durch den Garten gehen.“ Cas lachte hysterisch. Sein Lachen schallte in dem leeren Gebäude von den Wänden zurück. Er hatte sich sehr lange verlassen und verloren gefühlt. Die Isolation und der Frust waren mit den Jahren größer geworden. Er hatte sich von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern abgewandt, um Dean zu folgen. Er hatte alles riskiert und (fast) alles verloren.

„Castiel.“ Keine Abkürzung, kein Spitzname. Luzifer lächelte ihn mit Sams Mund an, wie Sam es früher getan hatte. Er streckte sich, um Cas’ Wange mit seiner Hand zu umschließen, als den Engel ein unerwartetes Zittern und Übelkeit durchfuhren. So ähnlich musste sich Sam gefühlt haben, als er Ja gesagt hatte. Die Empathie verpuffte genauso rasant, wie sie ihn getroffen hatte. 

Cas fand sich unfähig, an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Einmal wollte er egoistisch sein.

Mit sich selbst beschäftigt strich sich der Engel über den Stoff des Trenchcoats. Ach, die Unversehrtheit hatte etwas Vertrautes, Beruhigendes.

Luzifer überließ ihn seiner Selbstfindung und flanierte zu den Winchesters, die nun bewusstlos am Boden lagen, hinüber. Er kam 2014 Deans Hals mit seinem Schuh gefährlich nah. 

„Nein“, rief Cas. Eilig war er an Luzifers Seite und ging zu Dean in die Knie. Mit einem Finger an seiner Stirn weckte er ihn auf. Im ersten Moment war Dean irritiert, dann verrenkte er seinen Hals, der im weiten Sinne in der Schlinge hing, und sah zu Cas auf. 

„Hast du deinen Engel vermisst?“, fragte Cas nicht eben frohlockend, ehe er sich und die beiden Deans zurück ins Camp Chitaqua zappte.

~~~

„Fuck“, fluchte Dean. Er verzog die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich habe vergessen, wie das ist. Jetzt kann ich eine Woche nicht kacken.“ Cas hatte ihn und sein Alter Ego auf das große Doppelbett mit der roten Überdecke in ihre Blockhütte gezappt. Dean schwang die Beine über die Kante und setzte sich auf. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass Cas nicht bei ihnen war. Er warf einen mürrischen Blick auf sein jüngeres Ich, der ohne Bewusstsein mit offenem Mund dalag und äußerst unintelligent aussah.

„Wo warst du?“, regte Dean sich auf, als Cas nach einigen Minuten mit dem altbekannten Federrascheln, das er ewig nicht gehört hatte, neben ihm auftauchte. 

Der Engel ging freiwillig auf Abstand und erklärte nüchtern: „Ich habe Risa gerettet, den anderen war nicht mehr zu helfen. Viktor kümmert sich um sie.“

Dean fuhr sich durch die Haare und über den Hinterkopf. „Eine Woche werde ich jetzt nervös auf dem stillen Örtchen verbringen, immer in der Angst, plötzlich von Angel Airlines weggezappt zu werden.“ 

„Lucy war kurz davor, dir den Gar auszumachen. Du wärst für nichts und wieder nichts gestorben.“ Cas strich seufzend über den Trenchcoat, bevor er ihn abstreifte und über einen Stuhl legte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, den Trenchcoat zu tragen; er war nicht mehr der Engel von damals.

„Zumindest einer von uns hat Ja gesagt“, meinte Dean ironisch.

„Dein Plan hat ja auch sehr gut funktioniert...“, gab Cas zurück und funkelte Dean wütend an. „Aber du hattest eh nicht vor, zurückzukommen. Niemand sollte zurückkommen. Du hättest einen ausgezeichneten Engel abgegeben, furchtloser Führer. Zach wäre stolz auf dich!“

„Oh wow, Zach! Danke. Du hättest ihn töten müssen.“

Cas fuhr ihn zornig an: „Mit einem Engelsschwert hätte ihn jeder Idiot töten können, nur haben wir keins!“

„Was ist mit ihm? Willst du ihn als Haustier behalten?“ Dean deutete auf sein jüngeres Ich. Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Oder schickst du ihn zurück?“

Cas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er öffnete die Krawatte und warf sie auf den Stuhl. „Luzifer hat mir nur eine Kostprobe gegeben. Ohne die anderen Engel bin ich isoliert von meinem Mojo. Irgendwie muss er das Problem umgehen...“ 

„Häschen ohne Batterie“, bemerkte Dean. 

Cas knöpfte das Hemd bis zum Ende auf. Er hatte sich sehr lange gewünscht, wieder ein Engel zu sein und nun fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Halb Fisch, halb Fleisch. Er hatte sich viel erhofft, als könnte er mit seiner Gnade die Zeit zurückdrehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er genug Mojo für eine Zeitreise hatte, für den Teufel sicher zu wenig und für Dean war es längst zu spät. Cas war als Mensch nur zu einer weiteren Bürde für Dean geworden, ein kleiner Bruder, auf den er aufpassen musste.

Mit einem Sprung warf er sich aufs Bett zwischen Dean und Dean. Das Bett wippte, die Federn quietschten. Er streckte seine Hand nach Deans aus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Bettkante saß. Cas wollte ihn auf eine lüsterne, menschliche Art lieben. In seiner Fantasie, in seinen Träumen lehrte Dean ihn die Sprache der Liebe, sinnliches Verlangen und fleischliche Vergnügen. Wenn Drogen nicht ausreichten, gab es immer noch Sex, aber das war nicht, was er am meisten liebte.

„Nicht mit mir – und dem!“ Dean erhob sich, blickte abschätzig auf seine jüngere Version herab und ging, seine schweren Stiefel laut auf dem Holzboden, nach draußen.

„Danke, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast“, brüllte ihm Cas ironisch, seine Wut wie bei einem Vulkanausbruch entladend, hinterher, doch Dean gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zurückzublicken.

Cas hatte zugesehen, wie Dean mit den Jahren mehr und mehr vom Weg abgekommen war und war dennoch stets an seiner Seite geblieben, mit dem letzten Fünkchen Hoffnung in seinem Herzen. Bobbys Tod war die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen, bei der Dean seine Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Danach hatte er sich komplett verschlossen und jede menschliche Regung abgelegt, die ihn davon hätte abhalten können, einen mit dem Virus Infizierten kaltblütig zu erschießen. 

Unfähig mit dem Schmerz und dem Verlust Deans umzugehen, hatte sich Cas in Drogen und Sex verloren, ein verzweifelter Versuch der Selbstzerstörung. Vielleicht hätten sie alle einfach durch Luzifers Hand sterben sollen statt weiterzuleben.

Cas rollte sich auf die Seite. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand auf und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger die Sommersprossen auf Deans Nasenrücken, womit dieser wie durch Magie erweckt wurde. Die Zärtlichkeit der Geste verblüffte ihn nach seinem Ausbruch selbst.

Dean blinzelte. „Wo sind wir? Chiquita Banane?“, fragte er, während seine Augen von Cas weg rasch durch den Raum schweiften.

Cas lächelte. 

„Sag mir nicht, du hättest mich beim Schlafen beobachtet“, argwöhnte Dean.

„Ich habe dich nicht beobachtet.“ 

Dean dachte, dass er dieses Lächeln nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Es war genug, um ihm ein wenig weichere Knie, die noch vom Zappen durch die Landschaft beeinträchtigt waren, zu bescheren. Cas war wohl das Deprimierendste an dieser Zukunft überhaupt und trotzdem... Er starrte ihn für einen Moment zu lange voller Zuneigung an, bevor er sich räusperte und sich in eine aufrechte Position hinsetzte. 

„Wir haben Luzifer nicht um die Ecke gebracht, oder?”, fragte er.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf, ohne Dean auch für nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Die anderen?“

„Du, Dean, Risa und ich haben es zurückgeschafft.“

„Und ich bin immer noch hier?“ Dean runzelte die Stirn. Der dritte Tag war fast um, er hatte Luzifer gesehen, seine kleine Rede gehört.

„Zach!“ Cas saß kerzengerade im Bett, dachte wenige Sekunden nach, sprang auf und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.


	3. Rubys Lektion

Dean lümmelte auf einem der unbequemen Stühle im Hauptquartier mit den Beinen über die Tischkante und einem Glas des guten Stoffs in seiner Hand herum. Chuck überwachte die Logistik des Camps und trotzdem wusste er nie, wo Dean den Alkohol versteckte, mit dem er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrank. Oft war er betrunken noch unausstehlicher als ihr furchtloser Führer. Aber wahrscheinlich musste sich Dean irgendwo, irgendwie ein Ventil für seine harte, kühle Fassade suchen, um nicht innerlich zu zerbrechen.

Er war bereits sturzbetrunken, als Cas durch die Tür kam.

„Sieh an, sieh an, pretty-boy angel!“, schnalzte 2014 Dean. 

Cas warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu und bemühte sich nicht, ihm zu antworten. Anfangs hatte er die Streitgespräche mitgemacht, die zumeist in Sex geendet hatten. Es war therapeutisch, wenn sie sich danach ausgepowert in den Armen lagen und die Trauer und den Schmerz durch ihre Nähe voneinander fernhielten. Aber inzwischen gab es nur noch äußerst selten Versöhungssex oder überhaupt eine Versöhung, da waren nur Resignation, Selbstmitleid und schmerzende Worte.

Dean wartete auf eine Antwort, während er den Bourbon, die Flasche am Hals haltend, an seinen Mund führte und trank. Er ließ Cas nicht aus den Augen, der vor dem altmodischen, in die Jahre gekommenen Schrank in die Knie ging. Die untere, rechte Tür knarrte beim Öffnen. Zum Vorschau kam eine bauchige, verstaubte Flasche versiegelt mit einem Korken.

„Auf den Mann, pardon, Engel, der mich gerettet hat. Vieeeeeelen Dank!“, lallte Dean mit schwerer Zunge. „Dafür musste er nur Ja sagen, Luzifer die Füße küssen. Ja, oooohh, jaaaaaaaaa“, höhnte er stöhnend.

„Es ist der schwierigste Job, ein netter Mensch zu sein, wenn man keiner ist“, erwiderte Cas trocken und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was für ein Engel wäre Cas? Nach allem. Was für einer wäre er? Ein putziger, schelmischer Gabriel, der mit den Menschen tödliche Streiche spielt? Oder eher ein zügelloser, sexsüchtiger Hedonist wie Balthazar? Oder macht er sich einfach aus dem Staub wie die anderen feigen Säcke?“, zischte Dean herausfordernd.

„Du hast mich verlassen! Du hast mich schon lange verlassen!“ Zornig wirbelte Cas herum, schoss auf Dean zu, packte ihn am Hemdkragen und stieß ihn zurück, sodass er mit samt seinem Stuhl auf den Boden fiel. Polternd kam der Bourbon aus seiner Hand zum Liegen und entleerte sich. Cas’ Wut war wie flüssiges Magma an die Oberfläche getreten und hatte sich in einem aufgewühlten Ausbruch entladen. „Du hast mich zuerst verlassen! Du hast dich einen Dreck um mich gescheert! Was kümmert es dich jetzt, was ich mache? Ich habe für dich rebelliert. Wegen dir wurde ich vom Himmel abgeschnitten! Ich habe mein Mojo für dich verloren! Für dich, Dean!

„Nicht die alte Leier...“, murmelte Dean. Der Sturz hatte ihm zugesetzt. Sein Kopf schwindelte, also blieb er für den Moment einfach eine Weile liegen. 

Cas schnaubte. 

Dean wischte mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Du hättest mich einfach sterben lassen sollen. Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen? Es gibt keine Harpune für meinen weißen Wal. Niemand hätte zurückkommen sollen. Du hättest mich dort lassen sollen. Ich bin fertig, Cas.“ Er legte einen Arm über die Augen.

Der Schmerz in Deans Worten brachte den Engel an seine Belastungsgrenze. Mit einem Seufzen ging er neben Dean in die Knie und stellte die Bourbon-Flasche aufrecht hin. „Dean, du weißt nicht, was du redest“, sagte er jetzt sanfter. 

Die Menschheit hatte ihr Ablaufdatum erreicht genauso wie Deans Gefühle, die verschüttet gegangen waren. „Schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Wir reden morgen, okay?“ Cas erhob sich und warf einen letzten Blick auf Dean, bevor er nach draußen ging.

Es war ein lauer Abend im August. Cas sah das Licht in einer der größeren Hütten, die mehrere Schlafplätze bereithielten. Sie hatten sich versammelt, um die Lage zu besprechen. Chuck hatte die anderen angehalten, Dean oder ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, aber spätestens morgen würden sie eine Erklärung, eine Antwort verlangen. 

Morgen. 

Cas schob alle Überlegungen, wie es weitergehen würde auf morgen. Morgen würde er Dean von seiner Idee erzählen. 

Manchmal vergas er, für was und warum er kämpfte, aber als er den alten 2009 Dean auf ihn wartend und unruhig besorgt in der Blockhütte vorfand, überfiel ihn ein ungeahntes Verlangen, dessen Erfüllung greifbar vor ihm stand.

„Alter, wo warst du? Du kannst nicht einfach mit einem ‚Beweg dich nicht!’ abhauen!“

Cas hielt triumphierend das Gefäß mit dem nachgedunkelten Öl aus Jerusalem in die Höhe. „Das können wir noch gebrauchen“, erwiderte er feixend.

„Jesus, Cas...“, gab Dean entgeistert von sich. „Was... was zur Hölle hast du vor?“

Cas entkorkte das Glasgefäß und roch daran. Er liebte den Duft des heiligen Öls aus Myrrhe, Zimt, Kalmus und Cassia. Noch mehr begeisterte ihn jedoch Dean, der verdattert auf seine leichte Anmache reagiert hatte. Dieser Dean ließ ihn immer wieder daran zurückdenken, was sie gehabt hatten. Es fühlte sich falsch und gleichzeitig richtig an. Konnte es falsch sein, etwas zurückhaben zu wollen, was man einst gehabt hatte? Und das auch noch direkt vor einem stand?

Zielstrebig stellte Cas das Öl weg, hob den Teppich an und schmiss ihn zur Seite. Dann drehte er sich einmal mit dem heiligen Öl um sich selbst und malte damit einen Kreis auf den Holzboden.

„Erzengel sind immun gegen das heilige Öl, aber es ja auch nicht für ihn.“ 

„Für wen...? Zach!“

Das halbleere Gefäß landete auf dem Tisch und wurde von ihm mit einem Stück Stoff präpariert. Cas gesellte sich zu Dean und bewunderte sein Werk. Der Kreis war genau mittig im Raum. Es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei. Nun mussten sie nur noch auf Zachariah warten, der Dean nach drei Tagen in der Zukunft abholen wollte. 

„Castiel’s Fried Angel.“ Der Engel grinste.

Dean musterte Cas’ Profil. Der Ausspruch klang sehr nach ihm, nach Dean. „Was willst du mit Zach?“, fragte er.

Cas wandte sich ihm zu. Die Sorge und Unruhe auf Deans Gesicht waren ehrlich. „Du hast mir gezeigt, wie man den Impala tankt. Du bist mir mit Kleidung und Schuhe einkaufen gegangen. Wir waren zusammen Essen. Du hast mir beigebracht, wie man sich rasiert.“

Dean lachte beim Anblick von Cas’ Bart. „Sehr erfolgreich.“

„Du warst bei mir, als ein Höllenhund mich verletzt hat und ich vor Schmerzen geschrien habe. Ich weiß noch genau, wie du mich zusammengeflickt und mich getröstet hast. Das ist Teil des Menschseins, hast du gesagt. Ich habe wütend ausgespukt, wie sehr ich es hassen würde. Die Schmerzen und die Angst. Du hast mich warm angelächelt – das ist das Beste am Menschsein.“

„Nicht gerade ein Bibel-Camp...“, murmelte Dean, als Cas ihn vertraut anlächelte. Fast erwartete er, dass er ihn küsste, wie er es auf der Fahrt nach Detroit getan hatte. Es herrschte ein ungemeines Prickeln in der Luft, was Dean nicht unberührt ließ. Cas war drauf und dran ihn zu verführen – wenn da nicht Zachariah jeden Moment auftauchen würde.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wäre der Bordellbesuch mit dir schon wieder eine Ewigkeit her“, meinte Dean.

„Du warst sehr an meiner Jungfräulichkeit interessiert.“ Cas kicherte. 

Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Dean versuchte sein Bestes, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten, was Cas zu einem noch breiteren Lächeln verleitete. Cas glaubte, Dean sei kurz davor ihn zu küssen oder zumindest ihn zu umarmen, aber er hatte vergessen, wie zurückhaltend und ausgebremst Dean in Castiels Anfangszeit als Mensch ihm gegenüber gewesen war. 

Stattdessen berührte Dean seinen Arm und warf ihn den liebvollsten Blick zu, den Cas seit Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren von Dean bekommen hatte. „Du hast dich sehr verändert.“ Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Was habt ihr unternommen, um Luzifer aufzuhalten?“

Cas schlug vor, sich auf das Bett zu setzen, während sie auf Zachariah warteten. Er trug noch immer die schwarze Stoffhose und das weiße Hemd von Jimmy Novak, das er sich zurückgeholt hatte. Er schlüpfte aus Schuhen und Socken und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Quilt. Mit drei offenen Knöpfen, dem ungekämmten Haare und dem gepflegten 14-Tage-Bart sah er wie eine verwirrende Mischung aus dem alten Castiel und dem männlicheren, erwachsenen Cas aus.

„Michael hat es versucht“, nahm Dean den Faden wieder auf, nachdem er sich zu Cas gesetzt hatte. 

„Sein Gefäß hat ihn geschwächt. Ähnlich wie bei Luzifer und seiner alten Hülle Nick.“

„Und danach haben die Engel die Erde verlassen?“

„Michael war ihre beste Chance.“

„Was ist mit...“ Dean zuckte mit den Schulter, „...dem Trickster?“

„Gabriel?“ Cas winkte ab. „Lange Geschichte... Der Trickster war ein Engel. Luzifer hat ihn wie viele andere umgebracht, die sich ihm nicht unterordnen wollten. Es gibt eine Gruppe... eine Liga von Dämonen, die nicht mit ihrem Boss einverstanden sind. Lovers in League against Satan.”

„Lovers in League...?“, unterbrach Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Warte, bis du Crowley kennen lernst“, erwiderte Cas vergnügt, „Leider kann man kaum noch mit der Liga rechnen, seit Crowley nicht mehr ist. Der zähe Hund hat sich lange gehalten, das muss man ihm zugute halten.“

Er erzählte Dean von der Nationalgarde, die die Croats mit Waffengewalt in Schach hielten, während fieberhaft nach einem Impfstoff für den Virus geforscht wurde. Da der Virus dämonischen Ursprungs war und ein Großteil der Menschheit Dämonen und andere Monster bis zum Ausbruch der Apokalypse für besseres oder schlechteres Entertainment gehalten hatte, setzte der Engel keine großen Hoffnungen auf eine Impfung oder Heilung. Es gab Camps wie Chitaqua, geführt von Jägern, aber die meisten waren Einzelgänger und taten sich mit den verschiedensten Überlebenden schwer. Im Camp Chitaqua gab es Kinder, Frauen, Männer, die alles andere als für einen Krieg mit Dämonen und Zombies geeignet waren. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Sie hatten vergessen, worauf sie eigentlich warteten, als Zachariah plötzlich in der Holzhütte erschien. Cas sprang sofort auf seine Füße, Dean folgte ihm ein wenig behäbiger. 

„Schon fast Mitternacht! Schnell, bevor sich die Kutsche in einen Kürbis und der Engel in eine Maus verwandelt!“ spottete Cas.

„Castiel“, grüßte der ältere Engel süffisant. „Uriel hatte recht. Dean war schon immer deine Schwäche.“ Er warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe er sich an Dean wandte.

„Bei den ganzen Ärschen, die im Himmel herumschwirren, ist es keine Überraschung, dass er mich bevorzugt!“, verteidigte Dean Cas.

Cas war mit einem Knie auf dem Boden, dem anderen angewinkelt, und entzündete das heilige Öl mit seinem Feuerzeug. Helle, rötlich-gelbe Flammen züngelten fast bauchnabelhoch auf. Ein wütender Engel starrte ihn. „Castiel! Was zur Hölle soll das werden? Bildest du dir ein, du könntest mich hier festhalten?“

„Vielleicht nicht...“ Cas hielt das brennende Feuerzeug an seinen selbstgebauten Molotowcocktail.

„Was willst du?”, fauchte Zachariah zornig.

„Dein Schwert – oder du bist Toast.“ Um seine Absichten zu unterstreichen entzündete Cas den Stofffetzen.

Zachariahs Kieferknochen mahlten vor Wut. Er hatte nur äußerst begrenzte Fähigkeiten, die er in dem Kreis benutzen konnte und das wusste Cas. Unwillig knöpfte er seine Anzugjacke auf, während er mit der anderen Hand ein Stopp andeutete. „Glaubst du, du könntest Luzifer töten?“, schnaubte Zachariah und holte das relativ kleine Engelsschwert hervor. Er pfefferte es mit einem gezielten Wurf knapp an Cas vorbei an die Wand, wo es im Holz stecken blieb. 

Womit der Engel nicht gerechnet hatte, waren Cas’ Wut und Enttäuschung, dass die Engel ihn auf der Erde zurückgelassen hatten. Nicht einer hatte ihn gefragt, ob er hätte mitkommen wollen. (Er hätte sich so oder so für Dean entschieden.) Aber es hatte Cas geschmerzt, dass er offensichtlich ein Ausgestoßener war.

Der Molotowcocktail war ein echter Schock für Zachariah. Er sah Cas überrascht an, während Glas und Flammen an seiner Brust auseinander gesprengt wurden und die Hülle des Engels entflammten. Zachariah schrie vor Schmerz, den Kopf in den Nacken. Cas riss das Schwert aus der Wand und setzte mindestens genauso gezielt nach. Sein Arm langte durch die Flammen. Das Schwert durchbohrte die Brust, die schöne Krawatte. Zachariach ging in die Knie und fiel schließlich tot um. 

Cas sah bei dem Schauspiel regungslos zu. Seine Arme schmerzten vom Feuer, doch er heilte sich bereits selbst. Dann schloss Cas die Augen, das Feuer schimmerte rot-orange durch seine Augenlider. Die Hitze war überwältigend. Als der Adrenalinrausch nachließ, spürte er, wie unerträglich heiß es so nah an den Flammen war.

Cas hatte schon früher getötet, Engel, Croats. Jemanden zu töten, der infiziert war, aber noch aussah, handelte und redete wie ein Mensch, fiel ihm schwer. Die Tatsache, dass jemand durch ihn sein Leben verloren hatte, lastete auf seinen Schultern.

„Entweder die oder wir“, hatte Dean ihn angefahren, als Cas das erste Mal gezögert hatte. Er erschoss kaltblütig jeden Infizierten, machte nicht mal Halt, um ihnen die schlechten Nachrichten mitzuteilen oder sich verabschieden zu können. 

Cas hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um ohne Gebet und ohne Zögern auf den Kopf zu schießen; Drogen hatten es ihm erleichtert.

Eines Nachts hatte der betrunkene Dean ihm erzählt, wie Ruby sie, ihn und Sam, hatte überzeugen wollen, dass das übergeordnete Wohl erforderte, hart und kalt zu werden und logische Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Verlust von einzelnen Menschen. Sam hatte damals überlegt Nancy, die Sekretärin des Sheriffs, mit einem Zauber zu opfern, während Dean strikt dagegen war. Wenn sie erst anfingen, Unschuldige zu töten, wären sie nicht besser als Dämonen.

Dean hatte zu Cas gesagt, wie recht Ruby hatte.

Der Engel erwachte aus seiner Trance, als 2009 Dean ihn gereizt fragte: „Cas, verdammt, hast du auch geplant, das Feuer irgendwann zu löschen?“


	4. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

Es stank nach Verbranntem. Sie hatten alle Fenster aufgerissen und die sommerliche Nachtluft hereingelassen und dennoch hielt sich der Geruch hartnäckig. Als die Frage nach dem Schlafplatz aufkam, bot Cas ihm die andere Seite des Bettes an. 

Dean kratzte sich im Nacken. „Was ist mit deiner... Kommune? Ich will deinen neuen Lebensstil nicht durcheinander bringen. Ich kann mir ein andere Matratze suchen. Kein Problem.“ Wie viele Groupies hatte er in Cas’ Hütte erwischt? Vier oder fünf Frauen? Soweit hatte er es noch nicht gebracht. Cas hatte Sex. Sehr viel Sex. An den Gedanken musste Dean sich erst gewöhnen.

„Dean, die Frauen leben nicht bei mir. Sie sind zu mir gekommen, haben gefragt, ob ich wirklich ein Engel war. Ich habe ihnen Geschichten erzählt, vom Himmel, Gott, Engeln, Buddhismus, einer Prise Judentum, ein paar charmante Märchen...“

„....Hasch, Pillen.“

„...und eins führte zum anderen“, vervollständigte Cas.

„Und Dean? Der andere...?“

„Jane hat Risa abgelöst“, erwiderte Cas, ohne den Mund zu verziehen. Glücklich war anders. 

Risa war Deans Typ. Tough, selbstbewusst, die dritte in der Rangordnung. Sie hatte mehr erwartet. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie und Dean hätten eine Verbindung gehabt. Dean schlief sich nicht durchs Camp, aber dennoch konnte man nicht mehr von ihm erwarten. Gefühle waren ihm fremd geworden. In gewisser Weise war Castiel menschlich geworden war, während Dean sich in einem gefühllosen, steinernen Engel verwandelt hatte.

„Heute steht keine Orgie mehr auf dem Programm. Aber wir können Chuck fragen, wo noch eine Pritsche frei ist“, bot Cas nonchalant an.

„Ich bleibe. Ist das einfachste.“

Dean fragte sich, was für eine eigenwillige Beziehung er und Cas hatten und ob er womöglich auch an einer der Orgien beteiligt gewesen war. 

Er war erstaunt gewesen, den aufgebrachten Engel des Herrn zu sehen, der ihm damals gedroht hatte, ihn in die Hölle zurückzuschicken, der alle in Angst versetzt hatte, als er Pamelas Augen ausgebrannt hatte. Andererseits hätte er sich Zach am liebsten selbst vorgeknöpft. Je mehr Zeit Dean mit Cas verbrachte, desto dringender brannte in ihm die Frage, was schiefgelaufen war. Irgendwie, irgendwann mussten er und Cas emotional auseinandergedriftet sein.

Dean sah zu, wie Cas aus seiner vertrauten Kleidung in Boxershorts und ein verwaschenes AC/DC-T-Shirt wechselte, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er bot ihm die Sachen seines Alter Egos an, doch Dean verzichtete dankend, er schlief lieber in seiner eigenen Unterwäsche. Er sah zu, wie Cas eine Valium – für die Nacht, wie er sagte – einwarf und sich hinlegte. Wahrscheinlich wirkte sie aufgrund seiner himmlischen Fähigkeiten kaum oder gar nicht. Dean erinnerte sich, wie Castiel sich einen ganzen Schnapsladen vorgenommen hatte, um nur annähernd betrunken zu werden.

Als Dean seine Seite des Bettes aufschlug, wurde er abermals an Cas’ Sexleben konfrontiert. Er pfefferte ihm das Kondom zu. „Allzeit bereit“, sagte Cas und legte es auf die Truhe neben dem Bett.

Mit einem Seufzen löschte Dean das Licht und krabbelte unter die Decke. Er rollte sich auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu Cas und schloss die Augen. Mit gespitzten Ohren horchte er auf Cas’ Atem.

Wie sollte er damit umgehen, dass Cas und er...? Dean hatte befürchtet, dass er sich in einem Bett mit Cas unwohl fühlen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall. Es fühlte sich vertraut an. 

Trotzdem lag Dean eine geschlagene Ewigkeit wach da, bis Cas leise seinen Namen sagte.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst?“, fragte Dean. Er wühlte sich unter der Bettdecke auf die andere Seite.

Cas meinte leise: „Schon okay. Ich kann auch nicht schlafen, ich bin nur besser im Vortäuschen.“

„Das werde ich mir merken“, erwiderte Dean trocken.

„Entspann dich“, sagte Cas, als ihre Gesichter einander gegenüber auf den Kissen lagen. Dean war dankbar für das schwache Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinfiel. Er konnte Cas nur wage erkennen. 

Definitiv keine Pyjamaparty, dachte Dean. „Die Welt endet. Ich habe mich in ein verdammtes Arschloch verwandelt, Luzifer hat sich Sam geschnappt und du bist ein Blumenkind...“

„Die Zukunft stinkt!“ Cas lachte ironisch.

„Ich... Dean hat dich betrogen“, begann Dean. Technisch gesehen hatte er Cas nicht hintergangen, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht deswegen. Er verabscheute sich. Der Selbsthass war nichts Neues; nichts, an das er nicht gewöhnt war. Doch dieses Mal war es anders: Er hasste sich für, was er geworden war, ein stoischer Fremder, den er nicht mehr kannte. „Er hat dich und die anderen in den Tod geschickt. Es war eine Falle. Wusstest du das?“

Cas seufzte. „Dean, jedes Mal, wenn wir losziehen, um Essen, Medizin oder sonst etwas besorgen, kann es sein, dass wir nicht wieder zurückkommen.“

„Das war eine beschissene Selbstmordmission!“

„Du warst dabei. Dean hat mich gefragt, er hat mir die Wahl gelassen, ob ich mitkomme.“ Cas war 2014 Dean bis zum Ende gefolgt, obwohl er geahnt hatte, dass sie der sichere Tod in Detroit erwartete. Er hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert und nicht gezögert, als Dean ihn knurrig gefragt hatte. Er hatte alles aufgegeben, war menschlich geworden und geblieben. Es gab keinen anderen Ort, keine anderen Menschen oder Engel für ihn.

Dean schwieg betreten. 

„Fuck, Cas. Gibt es eigentlich etwas, dass du nicht für mich tun würdest?“

„Deine Wäsche musst du selbst machen.“ Cas’ Mund formte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Du hast immer eine Wahl“, beharrte Dean.

„Und ich würde immer dich wählen.“

„Warum bist du noch hier, Cas? Der Colt hat versagt und wenn du hier bleibst...“, hakte Dean nach. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diesen Schlamassel reingezogen habe.“

Allmählich wurde die Unterhaltung für Cas erdrückend. Er hatte erwartet, dass Dean sich angewidert abwenden würde wie sein Dean. Er, beide Deans wussten, wie Cas gewesen war und welchen tiefen Fall er hingelegt hatte. Der Engel erwiderte nichts, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte den Handabdruck auf Deans Oberarm. Er hatte Dean vermisst, diesen Dean. Der, mit dem er einen tieferen Bund hatte. Die Nähe. Deans warmer Atem, sein Geruch nach Zahnpasta, Deo und Bier, das Waffenöl und -fett an seinen schwarzen Mechanikerhänden und den zärtlichen Blick in seinen Augen, den er nur mit ihm teilte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich zurückschicken, damit du ein paar Dinge änderst“, murmelte Cas reumütig. Er wollte ihn nicht drängen und ihn für den alten Castiel verderben, aber vermutlich war es dafür schon zu spät. Es war, als würde er seinem jüngeren Bruder den Freund stehlen. Das war nicht richtig.

„Mit den Lottozahlen von 2009“, antwortete Dean. Er schüttelte Cas’ Hand nicht ab, obwohl sein Herz aufgeregt schneller schlug.

Cas schob seine Hand schließlich unter Deans Shirt und ließ sie hoch zur Brust wandern.

„Hör auf, Cas.“

„Warum denn?“

„Cas... bitte.“

Cas schnaubte. „Du bist verklemmter, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe.“

„Und du bist zugedröhnter, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe“, blaffte Dean zurück.

„Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum du so viel getrunken und dich durch die Gegend gevögelt hast“, bemerkte Cas verletzt. „Du warst immer gut darin, den Schmerz zu betäuben.“

„Vielleicht frage ich doch Chuck nach einer freien Pritsche!“ Dean taumelte aufgebracht aus dem Bett, machte Licht, sprang förmlich in seine Kleidung und war kurz darauf vor der Tür. 

Dean machte seinen Parka zu. Die Nacht war kalt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Chuck schlief. In der Ferne sah er zwei Männer, die patrouillierten.

Normalerweise würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich Sam versaute Witze erzählen, bis der tomatenrot im Gesicht war. Dean wünschte sich Alkohol, um seine Krise in den Griff zu bekommen. Cas hatte immer Probleme mit Grenzen und persönlichem Freiraum gehabt, die Dean nervös machten, aber die Erkenntnis, dass Cas ihn attraktiv fand und noch mehr, sorgte bei ihm für Gänsehaut. Er kämpfte damit, die Frauen zugunsten für das warme, süße Gefühl in seiner Brust aufzugeben, das Cas in ihm auslöste. 

~~~

Ein silberner Cadillac. 

Cas trat näher an den Wagen heran und bewunderte die Lackierung, die Kotflügel. Er wusste, dass er träumte, dennoch kam es ihm sehr real vor. Langsam schlenderte er auf der rechten Seite zur Beifahrertür, während seine Finger über die makellose Oberfläche glitten. 

Die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet. Cas’ Blick glitt über den ausgestreckten Arm ins Innere.

„Cadillac De Ville, Baujahr 1966“, sagte Luzifer.

Cas wich instinktiv zurück. 

„Dean hätte den Wagen wahrscheinlich mehr geschätzt“, meinte Luzifer und stieg aus. „Ich sollte Dean danken.“

Cas schritt rückwärts, während Luzifer um den Cadillac ging und sich gegen die Beifahrerseite lehnte. Er hielt ein altes Buch in beiden Händen, das er geräuschvoll zuschlug und frei zitierte: „Das erste Siegel wird gebrochen, wenn ein rechtschaffener Mann in der Hölle Blut vergießt. Wenn er bricht, bricht das Siegel.“ Er blickte auf. 

„Solltest du dir nicht an der Bibel die Finger verbrennen?“, bemerkte der Engel.

Der Teufel in Gestalt von Sam grinste. „Ein Dominostein, der alle anderen zu Fall gebracht hat.“

„Es war nicht seine Schuld“, verteidigte Cas ihn, „Es war sein Schicksal. Der rechtschaffene Mann, der es beginnt, ist der einzige, der es beenden kann.“

„Das glaubst du? Bleibst du deshalb bei ihm? Auch nachdem er Nein zu Michael gesagt hat?“ Luzifer stieß sich vom Cadillac ab und schlenderte zu ihm.

Cas war stehen geblieben. „Wir standen uns nie nah, Luzifer. Warum jetzt? Warum willst du mich?“

„Ich bin nicht böse, nur missverstanden.“ Luzifer stand genau vor ihm und lächelte selbstzufrieden. 

Verblasste Erinnerungen an Sam vermischten sich mit dem Antlitz des Teufels. Die kleinen Gesten, die an Deans Bruder erinnerten, schmerzten ihn. Am schlimmsten war seine Stimme, das Einflüstern seiner Worte. Wie musste es erst Dean ergangen sein, als er seinen Bruder nach all den Jahren wiedergesehen hatte? 

„Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil du gefallen bist. Ich kann dich retten. Dir zurückgeben, was du vermisst. Du magst vom Himmel getrennt sein, aber ich bin immer noch dein Bruder. Wir haben nur noch einander, Castiel.“

Cas blinzelte, saß plötzlich aufrecht in seinem Bett im Camp Chitaqua. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er realisierte, was ihn aus dem Traum gerissen hatte. Ein Schuss. Cas sprang auf, schlüpfte in Hose und Schuhe und rannte bewaffnet nach draußen. Das Engelsschwert trug er an seinem Körper.

Orientierungslos sah sich Cas um, bis er Risa entdeckte, die zum Haupthaus sprintete. „Was ist los?“, fragte er, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Die Frage erübrigte sich, nachdem Risa die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Dean lag leblos auf dem Boden, sein Kopf, der zur Seite gefallen war, umgab eine Blutlache. In das Rot war Hirngewebe gemischt. Er hatte seine Glock in den Mund genommen, um den Hirnstamm oder das Rückenmark zu treffen – im richtigen Winkel eine todsichere Methode.

Cas fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und nahm seinen bleiernen Kopf mit beiden Händen auf. Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen, wollte selbst in den letzten Sekunden dem Tod nicht in die Augen blicken. Er hatte genug Tod für mehr als ein Leben gesehen.

„Soll ich...? Ist er...?“, fragte Risa hinter ihm, die nicht wagte, näher zu kommen.

„Er braucht keinen Arzt“, knurrte Cas, „Er braucht einen Arschtritt.“

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf Deans Brust. „Du denkst, du kannst dich einfach ausklinken, Scheißkerl!“, fauchte Cas harsch. 

Dann traf es ihn. Dean hatte sich verabschiedet. Er hatte es angekündigt und Cas hatte es nicht gesehen, nicht gehört. Schwer atmend, geladen von Ärger, Adrenalin und Verzweiflung schlug der Engel abermals fest auf Deans Brust und ließ sein Hand dort liegen. 

„Was soll ich tun? Hast du auch mal an mich gedacht?“ Seine Sicht begann von Tränen zu verschwimmen, während er mit dem letzten magischen Funken seines Mojos versuchte, Dean ins Leben zurückzuholen. 

„Dean, verdammt.“ Seine Stimme klang nun weicher, verzweifelter.

Hinter ihm stürmten Chuck und Dean herein. „Was zur Hölle...?“, rief 2009 Dean. Er kam näher. Der Anblick seines anderen Ichs ließ ihn trocken schlucken.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Chuck nervös. Dean hatte seine Nervosität immer irgendwie charmant gefunden. 

Cas ignorierte die anderen und fokussierte sich nur auf Dean. Er blinzelte die Tränen, die seine Augen gefüllt hatten, weg. Sie liefen ihm in einem Strom über die Wangen. Erleichtert schnappte er nach Luft, als Deans Augen schockiert aufflogen.


	5. Status quo

„Du bist also wirklich ein Engel.“ Risa und Cas saßen auf den Stufen vor dem Hauptquartier. „Ich habe gedacht, das gehört zu deiner Legende.“ Sie klang verwundert. 

„Als Liebesguru?“, amüsierte sich Cas. 

Risa gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen, bis ich gesehen habe, was du mit Dean gemacht hast.“

Sie hatten einen kraftlosen Dean in ihre Mitte genommen und in Cas’ Blockhütte gebracht. 2009 Dean behielt ihn im Auge. Risa und Cas hatten das Blut weggewaschen, während Chuck die Geschichte verbreitete, dass der betrunkene Dean aus Versehen einen Schuss ausgelöst hatte. Ein Führer, der Selbstmord begehen wollte, wäre fatal für die Moral im Camp gewesen.

„Es ist ein Wunder“, meinte Risa. 

Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie komplett angezogen war. Sie hatte wohl kaum nach ihrem Detroit-Ausflug Patrouille geschoben, aber auch nicht schlafen können.

„Wasser in Wein verwandeln wäre mir lieber“, murmelte Cas müde. Sein Mojo war erschöpft. Er lehnte sich zurück.

Risa bot ihm ihre Zigarette an, die er dankend annahm. Außer auf Missionen hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Risa hatte nicht viel für den zugedröhnten Hippie übrig, während sie seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen im Kampf respektierte.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast Dean einen ordentlichen Schlag verpasst. Er musste sich hinter Chuck verstecken“, wechselte Cas das Thema.

Risa lächelte in sich hinein. „Nur dass ich den falschen erwischt habe.“

„Ein Jammer.“

„Zwei Deans.“

„Zwei angepisste Deans.“

„Aber was ist schon verrückt, wenn der Teufel, Dämonen und Zombies die Welt regieren.“ Risa wandte sich ihm zu. „Du kennst Dean am längsten.“

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war einmal sein Engel und nun sieh mich an.“

„Sein Engel?“, unterbrach Risa ihn, bevor er weiter palavern konnte.

„Der Himmel hat die Hölle belagert, um Dean zu retten. Ich habe ihn aus der Hölle befreit. Er ist der eine, der es beenden kann. Das ist zumindest die Kurzfassung.“ Cas nahm einen Zug und gab ihr die Zigarette zurück. Er wünschte sich etwas Stärkeres, aber jetzt gerade war es okay.

Die Dunkelhaarige hob die Augenbrauen an. Zu ihrem Bedauern wollte Cas nicht mehr erzählen. „Es kommt ewig vor, dass mir Zombiefilme gefallen haben.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Risa war nicht bibelfest, sie hatte viel lernen müssen. Allerdings waren nur Dean, Chuck und Cas in alles eingeweiht. Sie wussten, dass Luzifer Sams Körper besetzte und wahrscheinlich seine Seele gefangen hielt. Sie wussten von Deans Nein zu Michael. Sie kannten die ganze Wahrheit, die Chuck niedergeschrieben hatte.

„Was ist das mit euch beiden? Ist das ein... Schutzengelding?“, fragte Risa neugierig. „Vorhin... Die Art, wie du ihn angesehen hast. Dean lässt dir Dinge durchgehen, für die er jeden anderen zum Teufel gejagt hätte. Sprichwörtlich.“

„Wir... das ist alles lange her.“ Cas wischte jede weitere Frage mit einer Hand und einer verärgerte Miene weg.

Sie schwiegen. In der Ferne zwischen den Baumwipfeln graute der nächste Tag.

„Warum hat er es getan?“, fragte Risa.

Ahnungslos hob Cas seine Schultern. „Er ist müde.“

~~~

Cas warf einen Blick über das Campgelände. In einer der Unterkünfte brannte Licht. Das Camp war einst größer gewesen, ein Teil hatte sich auf eine Reise in den Süden begeben. Der Winter würde hart werden. Fröstelnd in der kalten Morgenluft vergrub Cas seine Hände in den Jackentaschen. Am Horizont zeigte sich die erste Farbe der aufgehenden Sonne. 

„Hat er etwas gesagt?“, fragte Cas, als er die Blockhütte betrat.

„Außer ‚Fick dich’ mit Blicken?“ 2009 Dean saß auf einem Stuhl am Tisch und beobachtete sein älteres Ich beim Schlafen. 

Cas streckte den Arm aus. „Sag nichts!“

„Ich wollte bestimmt nicht über meine oder seine Gefühle reden.“

2014 Dean war gebettet wie ein Heiliger, die Arme neben dem Körper ausgestreckt, die Decke glatt gestrichen, den Kopf auf Kissen hoch gelagert. Er sah friedlich aus, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. Dean war ein Jäger und er hätte wie einer sterben sollen. Er hätte sich als Märtyrer für seine Familie opfern sollen, statt sich die Kugel zu geben.

„Wie wär’s, wenn wir die Apokalypse auf den Mars verlegen?“, wollte Dean die gedrückte Stimmung auflockern. „Da kann Luzi machen, was er will. Würde niemanden stören.“

„Risa konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ich ein Engel bin. Hat es für einen Teil meines Liebesguru-Images gehalten“, redete Cas an ihm vorbei. „Technisch gesehen bin ich ohne mein Mojo keiner.“

„Du hast es für ihn...“ Dean deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Bett.

„Es war ein Geschenk von Luzifer. Ich kann auch ohne leben“, sagte Cas bitter. Er bückte sich und hob Deans grünen Parka vom Fußboden auf. Am Kragen haftete etwas Blut. Er warf ihn Dean zu. „Zieh den an, dann werden alle denken, du bist er. Mein Dean“, er machte eine Geste mit der Hand und verzog angesäuert die Mundwinkel, „wird sich wohl nicht so schnell irgendwo blicken lassen.“

„Fein, spiele ich den furchtlosen Führer“, erklärte sich Dean einverstanden.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Wo auch immer du ein freies Nachtlager gefunden hast“, sagte Cas kühl. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, während er die Schuhe an den Fersen abstreifte. Cas’ frostige Abfuhr traf ihn wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, aber er hatte es vermutlich nicht anders verdient.

Dean bewegte mürrisch seinen Kiefer. „Richtig...“ Er war zu müde, um sich mit Cas anzulegen. Resigniert stiefelte er hinaus.

Als Dean weg war, sanken Cas’ verspannte Schultern nieder. Er atmete bebend ein und aus und fuhr mit seiner kalten Hand über den Mund. Seine Augen wurden feucht, aber er riss sich zusammen und schluckte die aufkeimenden Tränen runter.

Cas starrte zu 2014 Dean hinüber, der sich nicht gerührt hatte. Er hatte das Engelsschwert an seinem Körper und spürte es mit der Hand durch die Jacke hindurch. Cas war stets gewillt Deans noch so durchgeknalltem Plan zu folgen. Dean – der alte Dean, er würde zwar rumzicken, weil er gerne rumzickte – hätte aber alles getan, um Cas zu helfen. Er hatte ihm damals sein geliebtes Amulett, das er von Sam bekommen hatte, überlassen, um Gott zu finden. Cas war Familie und auch wenn die Familie Dean wehgetan hatte, so hatte er ihnen doch immer vergeben.

Aber das lag in der Vergangenheit.

Da Cas keine Lust hatte auf dem Teppich zu schlafen, auch wenn er viele Kissen und Decken in der Truhe verwahrte, die bei seinen Orgien Einsatz fanden, lag er doch tausend Mal lieber auf einer weichen Matratze. Erschöpft kroch er zu Dean unter die Decke. 

Er hörte Deans Herzschlag, wo er mit dem Kopf auf Deans Brust lag. Kurz darauf war Cas eingeschlafen.

~~~

Es war später Vormittag, als Cas durch Chucks Klopfen geweckt wurde. 2014 Dean hatte den Arm um Cas geschlungen und sich an seinen Rücken geschmiegt. Man hätte es für Nähe halten können, was Risa vermutlich getan hatte, doch es war etwas viel Simpleres: ein warmer Körper, der alle Gedanken für eine Weile vertrieb.

Cas löste sich aus der Umklammerung und grummelte etwas, dass den Propheten eintreten ließ. Seit Chuck einmal unerwartet hereingeplatzt war, zog er es vor, hereingebeten zu werden.

„Hey, ähm...“ Chuck ließ seinen Blick zu Dean gleiten, während sich Cas anzog. Er legte ein paar in ein Geschirrhandtuch eingewickelte Lebensmittel und eine Thermoskanne Tee auf den Tisch. „Ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Dean wollte, dass ich euch schlafen lasse.“

Cas hatte sich mit dem Propheten angefreundet, nachdem sie sich eine Flasche am Feuer geteilt hatten und Chuck ihm betrunken mit glühender Leidenschaft in seinen Augen von Rock’n’Roll vorgeschwärmt hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ Chuck nickte in Richtung des Schlafenden.

„Stell dir Jesus vor, nachdem er am Kreuz gehangen ist. Als der zurückkam, war er sicher nicht in Erlöserlaune.“

„Hm, ja“, erwiderte Chuck unklar. Er rieb eine Hand nervös an seiner Hose. Als er bemerkte, was er tat, schob er die Hand in die Hosentasche. Der Zwist zwischen Dean und Cas bereitete ihm von jeher Sorgen. Er hatte ihre romantischen Anfänge in Visionen gesehen und zu seinem Leidwesen noch viel mehr, ehe die Engel die Erde verlassen und seine prophetischen Vorhersehungen ein Ende genommen hatten. Chuck hatte versucht zu vermitteln, war aber nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

„Heute ist Boyds Beerdigung.“

Der arme Bastard. Cas hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, dass sein Dean ihn erschossen hatte, weil er infiziert gewesen war. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden war so viel passiert. Das Wissen um Deans Methoden hing in der Luft. Jeden, der es gewagt hatte, ihn in Frage zu stellen, hatte Dean niedergemacht. Die meisten hatten nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was es bedeutete, sich mit Monstern, Dämonen und dem Teufel persönlich anzulegen, also kuschten sie früher oder später. Teilweise waren sie auch dankbar dafür, dass einer den Job machte, den sie nicht hätten machen können.

Cas versprach, ein paar Worte zu sagen und nahm Chuck die Pflicht ab, auf den Schlafenden aufzupassen, während er sich mit einer Stulle in der Hand auf die Suche nach dem jüngeren Dean machte. Der hatte sich bei den Vorräten versteckt. 

„Wusstest du, dass Camp Chitaqua ein Toilettenpapierproblem hat?“, fragte Dean versöhnlich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, als er Cas bemerkte.

Der Engel schenkte ihm zum Glück nur ein neckisches Lächeln. Dean hatte schnell gelernt, Cas’ traurig falsches Lachen zu verabscheuen. Es war wie ein Zeichen für alles, was schief gelaufen war. „Zu viel Rohkost kann Probleme bereiten, wenn dein Magen es nicht gewöhnt ist.“

„Ah,“ meinte Dean. So genau hatte er es nicht wissen wollen. „Es ist wirklich strange. Zachs ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’-Posse. Wenn er glaubt, ich beuge mich und küsse Michaels Arsch, hat er sich geschnitten.“ Er fuhr nervös mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Dean war nie gut mit Worten gewesen, hatte den Teil immer Sam überlassen. Taten, Entscheidungen waren sein Ding. Die Worte klebten auf seiner Zunge. „Cas... Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu verurteilen.“

Cas schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Manchmal denke ich, ich habe einfach das falsche Geschlecht als Hülle ausgewählt. Mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen hättest du mich längst abgeschleppt.“

„Hey, es ist bestimmt nicht okay, mit seinem Schutzengel zu sündigen“, verteidigte sich Dean. Aber irgendwo wusste er, dass Cas recht hatte. Sex war nie Deans Problem. Er liebte Sex. Liebe war die Schwierigkeit. Und Cas. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig das Geschlecht.

„Ich hätte es mit der letzten Nacht auf Erden versuchen sollen. Bei Anna hat es funktioniert.“

„Das war eine ganz andere Situation!“, protestierte Dean. „Ich stecke ohne DeLorean mit einer beschissenen Version von mir in der Zukunft fest und weiß noch gar nicht, wie mir geschieht. Ich habe allen Grund, auszuflippen. Während ich mich noch frage, wo die ganzen Haare in deinem Gesicht herkommen, finde ich mich in einer Orgie wieder. Mein vulkanischer Engel hat Sex entdeckt – was irgendwie nach meiner Schuld klingt – und will mir an die Wäsche. Ich meine: Whoa!“ Dean warf die Arme in die Luft.

Cas seufzte. „Ich hätte Zach nicht töten müssen. Es war egoistisch von mir. Ich wollte dich für mich. Wie du früher warst.“ Er starrte ihn an und Dean fand sich gefangen in den blauen, blauen Augen des Engels.

„Ich bin sicher, ich werde eine Therapie brauchen“, murmelte Dean.

Cas schnaubte: „Halt die Klappe, Winchester.“

Die nächsten Stunden bis zum Begräbnis verbrachten sie unter den wachsamen Blick der anderen Campbewohner, die das entspannte Zusammensein der beiden suspekt beobachteten. 

Das Grab war bereits wieder mit frischer Erde bedeckt, als sie auf eine Lichtung im Wald nicht unweit des Camps gingen. In der Erde steckten zahlreiche Holzkreuze. Sie waren dazu übergegangen, die Toten zu begraben, denn ein großes Feuer erregte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und lockte Zombies an.

Dean stand in einiger Entfernung gegen eine Lerche gelehnt und spielte einen auf unnahbaren Bizarro Dean, wie Cas es von ihm wollte. Er musterte die Gesichter, viele zähe Kerle mit Bart, wenige, aber nicht minder toughe Frauen, ein paar Teenager. Cas’ Ansprache war intelligent und philosophisch – wie sie es von ihrem Guru erwarteten. Dean lauschte überrascht, als Cas anfing, über ihn oder vielmehr den anderen Dean zu reden. 2014 Dean hatte in dem verlassenen Camp eine Zuflucht mit Bobby, Chuck und anderen Überlebenden eingerichtet. Er hatte jedem das Kämpfen, Schießen und Versorgen von Wunden beigebracht. Er hatte auf alle geachtet. 

Sie mochten alle ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem furchtlosen Führer haben oder gehabt haben, aber er hatte sie für Jahre unermüdlich geführt und für ihr Überleben gesorgt. Nur weil Dean mit der Zeit verlernt hatte, was wichtig war, bedeutete das nicht, dass die Campbewohner nicht wussten, was er für sie getan hatte.


	6. Zweite Wahl

Dean ließ das Tablett lautstark scheppernd auf der Truhe nieder, sodass 2014 Dean keine andere Wahl hatte, als wach zu werden. Der verhinderte Selbstmörder hatte fast vierundzwanzig Stunden mit kurzen Unterbrechungen durchgeschlafen. Zu müde, um irgendetwas mit seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten, lag er ausgestreckt da und öffnete träge die Augen.

2009 Dean hatte Cas für die Nacht bei einer hübschen Brünetten – Vanessa? – und ein paar anderen Frauen seiner Gefolgschaft untergebracht, um allein mit Dean sprechen zu können. Mit einem Stich von Eifersucht hatte er zugesehen, wie Cas sich bei der Brünetten untergehakt hatte und mit ihr in einem der großen Zelte verschwunden war. Er wusste nicht, wann er sich daran gewöhnen würde, dass Cas im Gegensatz zu seinem Castiel offensichtlich keine Probleme mit seiner Sexualität hatte.

„Gut geschlafen, Prinzesschen?“, fragte 2009 Dean süffisant. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor dem Bett.

„Sieh an, unser rechtschaffender Held“, krächzte der andere Dean. Sein Hals war trocken wie die Sahara. Er hatte sich nur zwei Mal aus dem Bett gequält, um sich zu erleichtern. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf und schob sich in eine aufrechte Position. Gierig trank er das Wasser, das Dean mitgebracht hatte. Er schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, von seiner jüngeren Version verhört zu werden.

„Prinzessinnen und Helden. Hört sich an, als wäre ich schizophren. Wir. Als wären wir Schizos.“ 2009 Dean starrte ihn finster an. „Oder als hätten wir zu viele Märchen gelesen.“

„So ein verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck verursacht Falten“, spottete 2014 Dean trocken. 

„Sind wir nicht witzig, richtige Comedians!“, feuerte der andere zurück.

2014 Dean wirkte schnippisch, kalt und stoisch wie vor seinem Suizidversuch.

Die Verbitterung stand in seinen harten Gesichtszügen geschrieben, aber das war nicht einmal das Beunruhigendste. Dean hatte zugegeben, Fehler gemacht zu haben, genauer gesagt sein Nein zu Michael – als hätte Zachariah ihm die Worte in den Mund gelegt. Das Schlimmste, außer Deans Geständnis, war die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, Sam zu suchen. Er war nicht in Detroit gewesen, als dieser Ja gesagt hatte. Er hatte 2009 Dean angelogen.

Fünf Jahre und kein Wort von Sam.

Sie hatten nie eine normale Geschwisterbeziehung gehabt. In seinem Herzen hatte 2009 Dean gedacht, sie würden nur ein wenig Abstand voneinander brauchen, bevor einer den anderen anrief und sie sich auf ein Bier trafen. Sie konnten keine getrennten Leben führen. Verdammt, sie hätten nicht einmal Tür an Tür leben können, nachdem sie praktisch Schulter an Schulter aufgewachsen waren.

2009 Dean fühlte sich, als würde er in einen zersplitterten Spiegel sehen; einerseits war er das, aber andererseits war er von diesem Ich Welten entfernt. Die Vorstellung, dass er so werden würde oder zumindest werden könnte, machte ihm Angst.

„So leicht kommst du nicht davon! Du weißt schon, Selbstmörder fahren direkt zur Hölle.“ 2009 Dean stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Sein anderes Ich hatte keine Nachsicht verdient.

„Sind wir jetzt katholisch?“ 

„Wir foltern also wieder“, setzte 2009 Dean an. Er presste die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich habe wie viele Jahre in der Hölle gefoltert? Wie viele Seelen habe ich gequält?“, fragte der Ältere, als würde Dean sich nicht genau daran erinnern. „Ich habe vom Besten gelernt. Ich bin der Beste.“

2009 Dean schnaubte. „Was ist aus 'menschlich bleiben' passiert? Was ist mit den Menschen, die auf dich zählen? Was ist mit Cas? Rechtfertigt das Ziel, Luzifer zu töten, alles? Was – wen – willst du noch opfern? Wenn du bereit bist, alles zu – wirklich alles – zu tun, dann bist du nicht besser als er. Dann hat Luzifer schon gewonnen.“

Er bekam keine Erwiderung, also redete er weiter. „Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehen, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange genug in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund in dich auch hinein“, zitierte er, „Ich weiß nicht, ob das von Nietzsche oder Sawyer kommt. Ich verwechsele die beiden immer.“

2014 Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah ihn das erste Mal direkt an. Der jüngere Dean hielt seinem Blick stand, obwohl er nicht sehen wollte, was er schon wusste: Dean hatte aufgegeben.

„Ich hätte in der Hölle verrotten sollen“, war seine lakonische Antwort. Dann fragte er nach etwas Stärkerem zu trinken, das Dean ihm verweigerte.

2009 Dean fegte wütend durch den Raum. Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um und fixierte sein Alter Ego.

„Sam.“

Er war dort gewesen. 2014 Dean hatte auf dem Boden gelegen, Luzifers Schuh an seinem Hals. Er hatte den Schuss gehört. Luzifer hatte von 2014 Dean abgelassen, sich an den anderen Dean gewendet, ihm seine Sicht der Dinge gepredigt. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die genauen Worte, nur noch an die feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen, seine eigene Stimme rau von Emotionen.

„Er ist tot.“

„Sam ist von Luzifer besessen.“

„Und was? Meinst du, wir können ihn einfach exorzieren?“ Trotz des scharfen Tonfalls konnte der jüngere Dean nicht umhin, die Resignation und den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu lesen. „Es gibt nichts, was Sam zurückbringt! Nichts. Ich kann nichts tun. Dad... Ich habe versagt.“

2009 Deans Blick ging auf den Boden. Er seufzte. Er hatte seine Pflicht, Sam zu beschützen, nicht vergessen. Sam hatte seine Rache gegen den gelbäugigen Dämon als zwecklos empfunden, aber Dean wusste, dass es mehr war. Sie waren Soldaten und Soldaten hörten erst auf, wenn der Krieg zu Ende war. 

Der Krieg hatte ihn entmenschlicht. Dean hatte es zugelassen.

„Warum hat er Ja gesagt? Wo warst du?“

2014 Deans Augen verdunkelten sich. Er nahm kühl einen Schluck Wasser. 

Die Frage hatte er sich schon etliche Male gestellt, seitdem er in der Zukunft gelandet war, sein Alter Ego vermutlich seit Jahren. Er wusste nicht, ob es gut war, zu wissen, dass sein Herz nicht vollkommen versteinert war, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, Cas wie Dreck zu behandeln. Es rechtfertigte nicht, dass Cas ein Wrack war und es rechtfertigte nicht seine verfickte Attitüde.

„Weil Sam Ja gesagt hat, weil du ihn im Stich gelassen hast, machst du jetzt das gleiche mit Cas?“, fragte 2009 Dean.

2014 Dean lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Holz hinter sich.

„Wie kannst du dabei zusehen, wie Cas sich selbst zerstört? Pillen einwirft wie Lindsey Lohan? Wie kannst du?“

„Ich war seine Scheiße leid“, brüllte 2014 Dean zürnend. „Sein dummes Vertrauen. Der Glaube, dass alles wieder gut wird. Ich war es wert, gerettet zu werden. Weil ich der von Gott Erwählte bin.“ Er schnaubte und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch.“ 2009 Dean durchschnitt die Luft mit einer Hand. Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Und? War er gut? Unser Engelchen kann küssen, mit Zunge und diesen kleinen Lauten, die einen verrückt machen. Ich hoffe, du hast es genossen“, stocherte 2014 Dean abschätzig. „Habt ihr ein Kondom benutzt? Bei Cas’ Gewohnheiten sollte man auf Nummer sicher gehen. Heutzutage kommt man nicht leicht an Antibiotika.“

„Du bist ein Stück Scheiße! Ein Riesen Scheißhaufen!“ 

„Fick Gott, fick alle Engel, fick Cas! Wir sind alle nur Fliegen auf Luzifers Scheißhaufen!“

Noch ehe 2014 Dean wusste, wie ihm geschah, war der andere Dean an seinem Bett und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. „Das war für Cas.“ Er setzte nach und schlug ihn mit einem zweiten Fausthieb bewusstlos. „Das war für mich.“

Er fühlte sich kein Stück besser.

2009 Dean riss sich den grünen Parka vom Leib und floh nach draußen. Dort ging er in die Knie, presste seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen. Er atmete keuchend ein und aus. Ein Würgereiz hing in seiner Kehle, brach mehrmals röchelnd in seinen Hals nach oben, wollte aber nicht raus.

Die kühle Luft klärte seine aufgewirbelten Gedanken und Gefühle und ließ ihn langsam ruhiger werden.

~~~

„Cas?“ 2009 Dean stolperte über ein Paar Beine, als er die Plane des Zelteingangs beiseite geschlagen hatte und sich im Dunkeln vorantastete. Das Militärzelt war groß genug, um darin stehen zu können, trotzdem stieß er gegen eine Öllampe, die an eine der Querstangen hing. 

„Scheiße“, fluchte Dean.

Rascheln einer Decke war zu hören. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte eine verschlafen klingende Frau. 

„Nichts“, beschwichtigte Dean. „Ich suche Cas.“

Die Frau würdigte ihm keiner Antwort, sondern zog die Decke bis an ihr Kinn. Sich weiter voranschleichend flüsterte er seinen Namen. Vorsichtig ohne auf jeden zu treten tänzelte er an den Kanten der dicken Matten tiefer in das Zelt. „Cas, fuck, sag was!“ 

Eine andere Frau stöhnte und drehte sich um.

„Dean?“ Cas’ irritierte Stimme durchdrang die Stille.

Dean war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, ihn zu hören. Eilig stolperte er in die Richtung, aus der er ihn gehört hatte, als ihn das Licht einer Taschenlampe blendete. Er hielt die Hände vor seine Augen und wedelte damit. Der Engel richtete augenblicklich den Lichtkegel nach unten.

Wie ein Gestrandeter ging Dean auf Cas’ Matte in die Knie und seufzte abgespannt. Der Engel trug sein AC/DC-T-Shirt, wie er glücklich feststellte. Es wäre ihm unangenehm gewesen, Cas im Sexschleier nackt und mit verknoteten Beinen und Armen mit seiner Kommune vorzufinden. Dean suchte Cas’ Augen, die ihm glasig entgegen starrten. Er hatte etwas eingeworfen, um nicht zu träumen. Trotz der Benommenheit wirkte er angespannt. „Was ist los? Ist was passiert?“, fragte Cas aufgekratzt, ganz der wachsame Kämpfer.

„Nein.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts ist passiert.“

„Dean?“

„Dem geht’s bestens.“

Cas’ Körperspannung fiel sichtlich in sich zusammen, nachdem Dean ihm erklärt hatte, dass keine Gefahr bestand und 2014 Dean nichts fehlte. „Du hast ihn allein gelassen?“

„Chuck...“ Dean wischte die Nachfrage mit der Hand durch die Luft weg.

„Okay.“ Cas schenkte ihm ein Cheshire-Grinsen, das sich wie die Katze binnen Sekunden auslöste, und tätschelte Dean Oberschenkel. Er sank nieder und schloss schläfrig die Augen.

Dean seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, aber diese Reaktion hatte er sich nicht erhofft. Dean nahm die Taschenlampe auf und hielt sie so, dass der äußere Lichtkegel Cas’ Gesicht erhellte. Nach einem Moment der Versuchung gab er nach und strich Cas mit zarten Fingern eine wirre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Die Fingerspitzen berührten kaum die Wange, den Bart und schwebten schließlich nur noch über Cas’ Lippen, bevor er sie wegnahm. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust wie ein verrückter, hüpfender Vogel. 

Einmal mehr wünschte er sich Alkohol, um runterzukommen. Emotionale Unterhaltungen funktionierten bei Dean vor allem unter Alkoholeinfluss oder wenn Sam ihn dazu zwang. Vielleicht sollte er sich glücklich schätzen, weil Cas nicht mit ihm sprach, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Courage hatte, zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Noch nicht.

Müde und unschlüssig ließ er sich neben Cas auf die Matte sinken und stahl ihm ein Stück Decke und Kissen. Dean starrte in die Dunkelheit, dann schloss er die Augen und fiel fast sofort in tiefen Schlaf. 

Später wurde er unsanft geweckt, als Cas ihm eine Hand ins Gesicht klatschte. Dean schreckte hoch. Neben ihm wand sich Cas unruhig in seinem Nachtlager hin und her und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Cas?“, fragte Dean, während er mit einer Hand nach der Taschenlampe fühlte. „Cas, wach auf!“ Schließlich gab er die Suche auf und schüttelte Cas’ Schulter.

Nach Luft schnappend schoss der Engel hoch. Dean hörte ihn zittrig ein- und ausatmen. 

„Es war nur ein Alptraum...“, besänftigte Dean und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„War es nicht“, erwiderte Cas, „Er verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen.“

Dean musste nicht fragen, von wem er sprach. Nur Engel ließen einem nicht einmal die selige Nachtruhe. „Was will er?“

„Mich.“ Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert, weil Cas sich im Dunkeln zu ihm gewandt hatte. „Er hat gedroht, persönlich zu kommen. Ich habe Nein gesagt. Selbst nicht, wenn ich der letzte Engel auf Erden wäre. Er hat mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich bin gefallen und gefallen.“

„Warum? Warum jetzt?“

„Ihm ist eingefallen, dass er noch einen Bruder hat.“

Dean schwieg. 

„Kein Mädchen will zweite Wahl sein, auch nicht die erste sondern die Einzige.“ Cas werkelte an seiner Decke herum und kam auf die Knie. Die Taschenlampe blendete plötzlich auf.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich will nicht schlafen.“

„Komm schon, Cas. Was willst du tun? Bleib“, bat Dean beherzt. 

Cas blinzelte ihn im fahlen Lichtschein an. Seiner Finger waren noch zittrig, als hätte Luzifer ihn tatsächlich haltlos in die Tiefe stürzen lassen. Dean war zu ihm gekommen. Er testete das Wasser. Cas musste sich zurückhalten, wenn er diesen Dean nicht verscheuchen wollte.

Dean schnippte mit den Fingern. „Erde an Federn!“

Cas schlug seine Augenlider nieder. Heimlich hatte er den Spitznamen schon immer geliebt, aber er hatte ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört. „Nur wenn du mit mir kuschelst, Batman“, sagte Cas halb spaßig, halb ernst.

Dean grinste. Er zuckte antwortend mit den Schultern.


	7. Nostalgie

Beim Frühstück standen Cas und Dean zu nah beieinander. Das war das einzige Anzeichen, das sich etwas geändert hatte. Den persönlichen Freiraum schien Cas auch 2014 nicht zu achten, aber an diesem Morgen störte es Dean nicht im Geringsten. Die Temperaturen waren gestiegen. Es versprach, ein warmer Spätsommertag zu werden. Sie hatten Stühle und Tische im Freien in der Sonne aufgestellt. Das schöne Wetter war wie eine Illusion, eine Fata Morgana im Krieg gegen Luzifer. Niemand konnte ihnen den Morgen verleiden.

Dean war aufgewacht, weil sein Arm angefangen hatte zu kribbeln. Cas hatte es sich mit seinem Kopf darauf bequem gemacht und irgendwie ein Bein zwischen Deans geschoben. Als Dean seinen Arm wegziehen wollte, war Cas wach geworden. Dean hatte ihn ein wenig verschämt angesehen, während sein Freund nur gelächelt hatte. Sie hatten nicht viele Worte ausgetauscht, aber die Blicke und die entspannte Stimmung waren nicht zu übersehen. 

Das ganze Camp ließ sich von der Ungezwungenheit anstecken. Die Beerdigung vom Vortag und die Apokalypse traten für eine Zeit in den Hintergrund. Entspannt umschwärmten die Campmitglieder die Tische und deckten das Frühstück auf.

Dean meldete sich freiwillig, um schauen, ob sie noch mehr Brot bei den Vorräten hatten. Er hatte Bobby um sein Zuhause stets beneidet. Es verwunderte ihn ein wenig, dass ausgerechnet 2014 Dean mit den besten Absichten eine Heimatbasis eingerichtet hatte. Bei diesem Griesgram war das nur schwer vorstellbar.

Er sprintete leichtfüßig zur Hütte mit den Vorräten und bremste abrupt. Ungewollt schnappte er Gesprächsfetzen auf, die ihn lauschen ließen. Er presste sich gegen die Holzwand und hielt den Atem an.

„...nette Pillen von Cas eingeworfen.“ Das war die Stimme von Christina, soweit sich Dean erinnerte. 

„Dean ist wesentlich stabiler als unser Guru. Der braucht nur ab und zu Whiskey, um ein wenig abzuschalten. Wer kann ihm das verübeln?“ Der Mann, Daryl oder so ähnlich, schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sieht fit aus. Die Blumenkinder haben letzte Nacht ganze Arbeit geleistet. Hab Cas und Dean lange nicht mehr so relaxt – ohne irgendwas intus – gesehen.“

„Ich wette, die Ladies haben wenig damit zu tun, dass die beiden so gut gelaunt sind“, erklärte Christina. Dean konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ihr Tonfall sprach Bände.

„Klar“, fragte Daryl ungläubig. Er rümpfte die Nase. „Die beiden... naaah.“

Christina lachte und knuffte ihn. „Die hatten was miteinander. Oder immer noch. Ab und zu jedenfalls. Mir macht eher Sorgen, dass der Colt nicht funktioniert hat. Ich frage mich, was passiert ist. Was wirklich passiert ist. Wie sind sie zurückgekommen? Zu Fuß von Detroit? Risa hüllt sich in Schweigen und auch Dean ist nicht besonders freigiebig. Und der andere Dean? Wo zur Hölle ist der abgeblieben?“

Daryl schnippte mit den Fingern. „Weg? Tot?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr ernst fort: „Wenn sie alle nicht zurückgekommen wären... Keine Ahnung. Es gibt keinen Plan B, außer weiterkämpfen. Engel, Teufel, Doppelgänger – und ich habe nie Cannabis geraucht.“ Er schnaubte.

„Vielleicht ist das wirklich das Ende der Welt, wie es in der Bibel steht und wir sind schon alle tot“, erwiderte Christina.

„Dann sollten wir’s wie Cas machen. Was meinst du?“ Daryl warf ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Cas heißt dich sicher gerne bei einer seiner Orgie willkommen“, kokettierte Christina.

Dean hatte genug gehört. „Hey“, rief er laut, nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und klopfte hart gegen das Holz. Christina und Daryl drehten sich fast gleichzeitig um. „Ich wollte gerade das Brot holen.“ Er schnappte sich zwei Brotlaibe und war wieder weg, bevor die beiden etwas sagen konnten.

~~~

„Was hat denn so lange gedauert?“, fragte Cas, der ihm entgegengekommen war. 

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Tardis gefunden, aber es war nur ein Kühlschrank“, sagte Dean ablenkend. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Tratsch zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wusste das ganze Camp, dass sie etwas miteinander hatten – oder gehabt hatten. Dean 2014 und Cas. Es fühlte sich komisch an, weniger zu wissen als die anderen.

„Tardis?“

„Cas, erzähl mir nicht, dass wir in den letzten Jahren keine Zeit für Dr. Who hatten?“

„Doktor wer?“ Cas kräuselte fragend die Nase. 

„Wir müssen uns einen DVD-Player besorgen!“

Er schlug Dean auf die Schulter. Noch so eine Sache, die er sich von ihm abgeschaut hatte. Er hatte ihm den grünen Parka wieder aufgedrängt, an dem immer noch Blut am Kragen haftete. Dean schlüpfte in seine Rolle, heute Morgen mehr oder weniger gut. Cas ließ seine Hand einen Augenblick auf seiner Schulter liegen, bevor er sich herunter gleiten ließ und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks stand Dean vom Tisch auf und schlug mehrmals mit der Faust auf den Tisch, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu bekommen. Cas hatte ihn für die kleine Ansprache instruiert. Das Camp brauchte neue Vorräte, Benzin für die Generatoren, Fahrzeuge, die sie in Detroit zurückgelassen hatte. Die Erinnerung an das Toilettenpapierdilemma brachte Dean ein paar Lacher auf Kosten von Chuck ein, der halb pikiert, halb amüsiert mit in das Gelächter einstimmte. 

Dean fragte nach Freiwilligen. Es meldeten sich ein paar, darunter Risa und Daryl. 

„Cas?“, fragte Dean, der direkt neben ihm saß.

„Aye, aye, furchtloser Führer.“ Cas zeigte ihm ein sarkastisches Salute mit zwei Fingern gegen seine Stirn und einem spöttischen Grinsen. Er hörte sich heute wesentlich weniger hart an.

~~~

Noch am Vormittag saßen Cas, Dean und die anderen Freiwilligen auf der Ladefläche eines Pick-ups und fuhren über holprige Sandwege durch die Wälder von Kansas. Das Camp lag fernab jeglicher Zivilisation und war somit das perfekte Versteck vor Luzifer, Dämonen und Croats, die vor allem die Metropolen und Städte bevölkerten. 

Die Fahrt dauerte knapp zwei Stunden. Daryl setzte Cas und Dean vor einer Autowerkstatt ab. 

„Drei Stunden. Wenn’s Probleme gibt, meldet euch per Walkie“, rief Daryl vom Fahrersitz.

„Haltet euch unter dem Radar. Neugier ist der Katze Tod”, erklärte Dean knapp.

Risa lehnte sich vertraulich gegen das offene Beifahrerfenster. „Lasst euch nicht auf den Schwanz treten.“

„Ja, Ma’am“, erwiderte Cas belustigt und tauschte mit Dean einen Blick.

Sie sahen zu, wie der Pick-up mit den anderen fortfuhr. Cas und Dean hatten den Auftrag, neue Fahrzeuge zu besorgen. Sie hatten die Stadt schon bei einem ihrer Raubzüge abgegrast und die Wagen im Vorbeifahren gesehen. 

Sie überquerten stillschweigend die Straße zur Autowerkstatt. Tote Körper von einem ihrer früheren Besuche säumten vereinzelt ihren Weg. Dean war schockiert, die verwesenden Leichen, die offensichtlich einst Croats, ehemals Menschen, gewesen waren, zu sehen, versteckte es aber gut hinter einer eisernen Maske. Cas hatte trotzdem das kurze Aufflackern in seinen Augen wahrgenommen.

Der Engel vermied es, in ihre Gesichter zu sehen, während er über Körperteile stieg. Das Gelände der Werkstatt war frei von Toten. Es war relativ weitläufig und erinnerte Dean ein wenig an Bobbys Schrottplatz, auf dem er immer wieder neue, interessante Dinge entdeckt hatte. 

Zwischen den Steinplatten auf dem Boden wucherte Unkraut. Irgendwann würde sich die Natur alles Menschliche einverleibt haben. Dean fragte sich, ob die Croats auch eines natürlichen Todes sterben konnten. Ob sie am Ende zu Kannibalen wurden, wenn es nichts mehr zu futtern gab. Seine Gedankengänge schienen ihm absurd, dass er unbewusst einmal den Kopf schüttelte.

Da sie unter sich waren, wies Cas ihn in ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ein. Jeder trug eine Machete oder ein Armeemesser. Handfeuerwaffen waren zwar effektiv, machten aber auch jede Menge Lärm, der neue Croats anlockte. Je geräuschloser sie sich verhielten, desto sicherer waren sie. 

„Vermeide Blutkontakt und lass dich nicht beißen!“, meinte Cas mit einem frechen Lächeln.

„Leck mich“, warnte Dean spielerisch. 

Der Jäger hatte schnell zwei Jeeps und einen älteren Pick-up ausgemacht, die sie nutzen konnten. Er machte einen groben Check. Cas kümmerte sich derweil darum, Benzin zu organisieren.

„Wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte Cas später.

Dean kam auf einem Rollbrett unter dem Wagen hervor. Es gab zwar eine Hebebühne, die allerdings nicht lief. „Sieht ganz gut aus. Ich musste die Bremsen bei diesem hier austauschen. Wie sind wir in der Zeit?“ Dean wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab.

„Noch eine knappe Stunde. Die hatten ihre Wohnung über der Werkstatt. Wir sollten uns oben umsehen.“ 

Dean wollte den Pickup mit Ersatzteilen beladen, aber Cas wies ihn daraufhin, dass Lebensmittel und Medikamente Vorrang hatten. Als sie die Treppe zur Wohnung hinaufgingen, starrte Dean Cas auf den Arsch. Er realisierte Sekunden später, was er tat und sah eilig woanders hin. 

Dean hatte angefangen, seinen Freund mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Er sagte sich, dass es okay war, dass dieser Cas schon verdorben war. Er hatte seine himmlische Unschuld abgestreift wie eine Schlange ihre alte Haut. Schutzengel sollten nicht verdorben sein, aber Cas war gefallen. Dean fühlte sich schuldig, weil der Engel für ihn gefallen war. Allerdings konnte er nicht mehr kaputt machen, was schon gebrochen war. Ihm war der Gedanke unbehaglich, sich von einem Engel angezogen zu fühlen.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass der Colt nicht funktionieren würde. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen“, begann Cas eine scheinbar harmlose Unterhaltung. Er hielt seine Glock für den Fall, dass sie auf Croats trafen, auf den Boden gerichtet in der Hand. Hinter der ersten Tür zu ihrer rechten verbarg sich das Badezimmer.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Weil es keinen Plan B gab. Der oder keiner. Ganz oder gar nicht“, erwiderte Cas. Er sammelte die Hygieneartikel ein. Das Paket Toilettenpapier warf er Dean zu, der auf dem Flur Stellung bezogen hatte. „Chuck wird dich lieben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass Chuck mich liebt...“

Cas lachte leise und trat neben ihn. „Ein Engel kann einen Engel töten. Luzifer will mich – und ich habe das Engelsschwert.“

Dean wirbelte herum. „Scheiße, Cas, nein, du wirst keinen Köder spielen. Das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich bin nicht er. Ich bin weder Mr Hyde noch Lore oder Flexo. Ich... ich würde nie die Entscheidungen treffen, die er getroffen hat.“

Cas ging voran in die Küche, augenscheinlich ohne Deans Worten große Bedeutung beizumessen. Alles war mit einer Staubschicht bedeckt, die von ihnen aufgewühlt wurde. Cas warf alle Lebensmitteldosen ungesehen in seinen Rucksack. Hauptsache essbar. „Schau, Trockenfleisch, etwas für den Fleischfresser in dir. Ich glaube, dein unfreiwilliger Vegetarismus macht dir beim Weltuntergang am meisten zu schaffen.“ Er raffte das verpackte Trockenfleisch zusammen. Eine geöffnete Tafel Schokolade, die nicht mehr besonders gut aussah, steckte er sich dennoch als geheimen Vorrat in seine Jackentasche.

„Cas!“ Dean schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Luzifer findet mich irgendwann und dann muss ich etwas tun oder ich – wir alle – sind tot“, kam Cas ohne viel Aufheben wieder auf sein Eingangsthema zurück.

„Cas“, Dean griff nach seinem Ärmel, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass dir das...“ Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, „...hier passiert ist.“

Entschuldigen waren nie leicht für Dean gewesen, das wusste Cas. Deans Besorgnis erinnerte ihn daran, dass das hier – 2009 Dean – nur von kurzer Dauer war. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wieder mit seinem gefühlskalten Dean auskommen zu müssen. Die Gedanke war umso deprimierender, nachdem die alte, sentimentale Version von Dean in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand.

Cas lachte, weil es ihn davon abhielt, Tränen zu vergießen. 

„Verdammt, Cas, willst du wohl aufhören zu lachen?“, stoppte Dean ihn zornig. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du für irgendein Ziel geopfert wirst! Nicht mal für Luzifer. Soll mein Arschloch-Ich zu Kreuze kriechen.“

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst“, erwiderte Cas. Er hatte aufgehört zu lachen. „Wir reden in fünf Jahren noch mal.“

Dean sah den verletzten Ausdruck auf Cas’ Gesicht. Der Engel musste ihm nichts sagen, ihn nicht fragen, ihn zu berühren. Er konnte das. Mit Sam machte er das auch. Alle seine Gefühle entluden sich in einer harten Umarmung. Mit einem Arm über Cas’ Rücken und den anderen um Cas’ Taille drückte er den Engel fest an sich.

Dean wusste, es sollte sich merkwürdig anfühlen, aber irgendwie war es doch nicht so ungelenk, so schwierig, wie er gedacht hatte. Es machte ihm ein bisschen Angst, aber er ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Sie standen still in einer Umarmung. 

Als er spürte, wie sich Cas in die Umarmung fallen ließ, bekam sein Herz das Flattern. 

Gott, ich verwandle mich in ein Mädchen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Seine Nervosität wurde nicht besser, eher im Gegenteil, als Cas warm an seinem Ohr sprach: „Eines Dinge, die ich an dir bewundert und geliebt habe, waren deine Gefühle, die dich angetrieben haben. Sie halfen mir durch die ersten, harten Monate ohne Gottes Gnade. Ich hatte sehr lange Gefühle für dich, ohne etwas damit anfangen zu können. Ich habe sie ignoriert, weil sie mich durcheinander brachten und ich es hasste, verwirrt zu sein.“

Cas machte sich von Dean los und sah ihn an. „Um Luzifer zu töten, hast du alle Dinge, die ich an dir geliebt habe...“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde nicht...“, versprach Dean. 

2009 Dean machte den Kontrast zwischen den fünf Jahren umso deutlicher. 2014 Dean hatte alle seine Emotionen beerdigt. Er schien keine mehr zu haben oder vielleicht hatte auch Cas einfach nicht mehr das Privileg, sie sehen zu dürfen. Die Vorstellung war bitter.

„Du bist der Grund, warum ich nie aufgehört habe zu kämpfen“, fügte Cas an. Er war am Leben gescheitert, nahm Drogen und Aufputschmittel und feierte Orgien, um sich von seinem eigenen Elend und dem der Welt abzulenken. Und trotzdem war er sich seinem Scheitern bewusst, was ihn noch hoffnungsloser, sarkastischer und depressiver machte. 

„Hör zu, Cas, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich werde mich zwischen dich und Luzifer stellen, wenn es sein muss. Wer sagt überhaupt, dass du ihn töten kannst? Ich bin derjenige welcher... Schicksal und so’n Bullshit. Nimm mir nicht meinen Job weg!“ Dean schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Cas blickte resigniert zu Boden. Wenn er Dean weiter ansehen würden, würde er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Vielleicht hätten sie tatsächlich alle heroisch in der großen Schlacht von Detroit sterben sollen. Dann hätte alles wenigstens ein Ende gehabt.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht gut mit dieser Scheiße“, murmelte Dean, „Ich mag dich, Cas. Sehr.“ Er berührte mit dem Zeigefinger Cas’ Kinn und hob langsam seinen gesenkten Kopf. Deans Muskeln in seinem ganzen Körper waren angespannt. Er schluckte nervös, als sein Blick Cas’ blaue Augen traf, als würde Cupido einen Pfeil mitten durch sein Herz jagen.

Dean hörte auf zu denken. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Cas’ Lippen fragend. Erst als er spürte, wie sein Gegenüber sich löste und sich in den Kuss lehnte, ließ auch bei Dean die Anspannung nach.

Dean kämpfte nicht gegen Cas’ Initiative. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Cas dirigierte ihn drei Schritte zurück und drückte ihn hart gegen die Wand, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Dean küsste ihn mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft zurück, dass es schmerzte. 

Cas presste sich gegen Deans Körper, rieb sich erregt an ihm. Fahrig versuchte er mit zittrigen Fingern Deans Hose zu öffnen. 

„Ich will... Ich brauche... Dean“, keuchte Cas. Seine Stimme war tief und höllisch sexy. 

Jeder Laut von Cas ging direkt in Deans Leistengegend. Er japste auf, als Cas’ Hand unverfroren in seine Hose griff. „Fuck“, fluchte er. Cas’ Lippen schlossen und öffneten sich gierig über Deans offenem Mund. 

„Los... wir... Bett...“, bettelte Dean.

„Ja, ja“, erwiderte Cas atemlos und blickte ihm in die Augen, die süßlich verklärt waren und ihn zum Lächeln brachten. Deans Mund war rot vom Küssen. Er griff seine Hand, hielt die Waffe in der anderen Hand und suchte nach dem Schlafzimmer, während Dean mit der freien Hand seine Jeans an Ort und Stelle hielt. Schon mit der nächsten Tür landeten sie einen Volltreffer.

Dean riss die Überdecke mit einem Ruck vom Bett, dass es nur vor Staubpartikeln in der nachmittäglichen Sonne flirrte. Cas wunderte sich, ob Dean ihn wollte, weil er schon gefallen war oder ob Dean sich endlich seine Gefühle eingestanden und aufgegeben hatte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Entschlossen ließ er seine Jacke fallen und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf. 

Dean starrte auf Cas’ nackten Oberkörper. 

„Und wer starrt jetzt?“, fragte Cas neckisch.

Deans Hände glitten über seine nackten Schultern und auf dem Rücken nach unten. Küssend bewegte er sich vom Nacken über die Brust, verfolgte die Narben, die Cas bekommen hatte, nachdem sein Mojo versiegt war. Seine Haut schmeckte salzig und warm. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich Dean über eine frischere Vernarbung, als könne er sie heilen, kreiste über die Brustwarze und strich schlussendlich zärtlich über sie.

„Dean!“ Cas brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seinen Mund. Sie versuchten möglichst gleichzeitig, einander auszuziehen, ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu trennen. Als sie endlich nackt waren, stolperten sie sich küssend zusammen rückwärts und fielen auf die Matratze. Cas erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wann Dean – sein Dean – ihn so ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. Er hätte ganze Tage nur mit Küssen verbringen können, wofür ihn Dean ihn anfangs als Mädchen geneckt hatte.

Halb auf Dean liegend und endlich ohne störenden Stoff zwischen ihren Körper griff Cas nach Deans Hoden und jonglierte sie in seiner Hand, was Dean ein Stöhnen entlockte. Deans Penis machte sich hart an Cas’ Hüfte bemerkbar, Cas war nicht minder erregt. Deans Becken kam Cas rhythmisch entgegen, als dieser anfing, Deans bestes Stück zu massieren. 

Dean ahnte, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. In 2009 war es dank Luzifer und dem vermehrten Monsteraufkommen schon eine Weile her gewesen, dass er Sex gehabt hatte. Zudem war das hier ein feuchter, verbotener Traum, der ihn um Längen mehr anmachte als jeder One-Night-Stand. Keuchend und stöhnend wand er sich unter Cas, der sich an seinem Bein rieb. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie viel 2014 Cas im Vergleich zu seinem redete. Er säuselte ihm irgendwelche schmutzigen Dinge ins Ohr, die er kaum mitbekam, während seine Hände über Cas’ Rücken und Po glitten. 

Er warnte ihn noch, kurz bevor er heiß in Cas’ Hand kam. Kurz darauf spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Bein. Cas stöhnte laut und langgezogen und blieb schwer auf Dean liegen. Dean bildete sich ein, ihre Herzschläge gegeneinander laut schlagen zu hören, aber wahrscheinlich nahm er nur seinen eigenen wahr, während sich seine Atmung langsam beruhigte.

Irgendwann rollte sich Cas von ihm runter, jedoch nicht ohne sich wieder seitlich an ihn zu kuschelnd. Dean lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen in sich hinein. Kurz darauf waren beide eingedöst. 

Dass sie sich bald mit den anderen treffen wollten, um mit den neuen Fahrzeugen ins Camp zurück, hatten sie vergessen.

~~~ 

Derweil hatte sich 2014 Dean entschlossen, aufzustehen und die Lage zu sondieren. Zufällig lief ihm Chuck über den Weg, der ihn kumpelhaft begrüßte. „Hey Dean, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr schon zurück seid.“ Er runzelte die Augenbrauen, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

„Zurück in die Zukunft“, erwiderte Dean.


	8. Herzklopfen

Ihre Funkgeräte knisterten. „Winchester, Cas, wo zur Hölle seid ihr? Wir warten auf euch.“ Daryls Stimme dröhnte ungnädig und ließ Cas und Dean aus ihrem Halbschlaf hochschrecken.

„Fuck“, fluchte Dean und sprang auf. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte stolpernd und fluchend hinein.

Vergnügt klatschte Cas Dean beim Vorbeugen auf den nackten Hintern, nachdem er aufgestanden war. Ohne sich seiner Nacktheit zu genieren griff er nach seinem Funkgerät und erklärte, wo sie waren, während er Dean beim Anziehen zusah.

Dean war bestimmt nicht schüchtern, aber in der Regel wurde er nicht von jemandem wie Cas, der direkt durch seine Haut in sein Innerstes sehen konnte, dermaßen durchdringend angeblickt, dass es ihn zappelig machte.

Er sah Cas’ Lächeln und dachte, dass er ein bisschen in ihn verliebt war.

Cas schien es nicht viel anders zu ergehen. Er ließ die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben. Dean fragte sich, ob sie eine richtige Beziehung gehabt hatten. Ob sie ein Paar gewesen waren. Mit allem drum und dran. Seine längste Beziehung hatte er mit Cassie gehabt und das waren nur ein paar Monate gewesen. Er hatte Sex mit ein paar Männern gehabt, aber eine Beziehung hatte seine Gedanken nicht im Geringsten gekreuzt. Mal abgesehen von Dr. Sexy hatte er bisher auch nie eine Schwärmerei verspürt.

Ein Dschinn hatte ihm eine Fantasiewelt mit einer Langzeitfreundin und einem Zuhause vorgegaukelt. Etwas, dass sich Dean insgeheim gewünscht hatte.

Er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Bei seinem Lebensstil war es sicherer, sich nicht an jemanden zu binden, dessen Leben man tagein, tagaus riskierte. Jemanden, den man letztendlich verlieren konnte. 

Allerdings jetzt und hier mit Cas... 

Dean hatte den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Er hatte Sam weggeschickt und nun stand er ihm, oder was von seinem Bruder übrig war, als Luzifer gegenüber. Dean – 2014 Dean – hatte das gleiche mit Cas getan und ihn an irgendeinem Punkt ausgeschlossen, weil es vorgeblich besser für Cas war. Er hatte aufgehört, Cas zu mögen. Er hatte ihn weggestoßen. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren, deshalb musste Cas ihn hassen.

Das war seine verdrehte Logik. 2009 Dean erkannte sich schmerzlich in 2014 Dean. Er war sehr wohl dazu fähig, zu tun, was 2014 Dean getan hatte. Der zukünftige Dean war dadurch nur härter und noch verzweifelter geworden und vertraute sich selbst noch weniger. Es bescherte 2009 Dean ein Frösteln. 2014 Dean hatte sich Bindungen zu anderen Menschen verweigert und damit seine Menschlichkeit verneint. 

Bobby hätte das richtige Wort dafür gehabt: Idjit.

Dean starrte Cas an. Als er merkte, was er tat, nahm er seine Tasche auf. „Hey, Federn“, beschwerte sich Dean sein Herzklopfen überspielend, nachdem Cas mit Daryl fertig war. „Ich bin keins deiner Blumenmädchen. Du kannst mir nicht einfach an den Arsch grapschen.“

Ohne Cas’ Direktheit hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht nachgegeben, sich auf ihn eingelassen. Im Jahr 2009 schien es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Zuerst einmal war sein Castiel ein Engel, dann ein Mann und dann steifer Vulkanier, der verschwand, wenn es zu heiß wurde. Aber Zeiten änderten sich. Oder würden sich ändern. Verfluchtes Zeitdings.

„Du hättest das gleiche getan“, grinste Cas echt.

„Irgendwie vermisse ich den Stock in deinem Arsch ein wenig.“

„Komm schon, Dean. In deiner Welt ist Sex so natürlich und notwendig wie atmen!“

Dean zog die Schultern nach dem Motto ‚Wer? Ich?’ hoch. „Ich habe das Herz einer Nonne.“

Cas lachte und Dean grinste nur. Er drehte sich um und hob seinen Parka auf, der aussah, als hätte er sich im Staub gewälzt. Als er ein paar Mal darauf klopfte, fiel ein kleines, verschnürtes Ledersäckchen aus der Jackentasche auf den Boden. Dean hob es auf und öffnete es. Er wusste genau, was es war, als er den Inhalt sah: ein Fluchbeutel.

Er wandte sich kurz zu Cas um, der mit Anziehen beschäftigt war. Dean hatte sich schon gewundert, warum bisher kein Engel aufgetaucht war, um ihn nach 2009 zurückzubefördern. Der Beutel machte ihn für Engel und Dämonen praktisch unauffindbar. Vermutlich war das eine der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die Luzifer davon abhielten, das Camp zu finden und auszuradieren. Deshalb hatte Cas ihm immer wieder den Parka aufgedrängt. Er fragte sich, ob Cas das zu seinem Schutz getan hatte oder um ihn im Jahr 2014 zu halten.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Cas ließ seine Hand zärtlich über Deans Nacken gleiten. Er wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Als wäre er ein anderer Mensch.

Dean ignorierte seinen Kommentar. Er war noch lange nicht bereit, mädchenhafte Liebesschwüre auszutauschen. Nicht dass er je dafür bereit sein würde. Eher würde er noch derbe Schwulenwitze reißen, mit denen er anderen die Röte ins Gesicht treiben konnte. „Beweg deinen gefiederten Hintern, Cas. Die anderen warten.“

Über den Fluchbeutel konnte Dean auch später noch reden.

Cas umgarnte ihn mit einem heißen Kuss.

Er war mit dem Dean zusammen, an den er sich erinnerte. Dean, für den das Fahren seine persönliche Therapie war. Dean, der Apfelkuchen anbetete, als wäre er eine Art Religion. Dean, der sich einen Splitter zuzog und jammerte, als hätte eine Kugel seinen Allerwertesten getroffen. Dean, der immer einen Witz auf der Zunge hatte.

2014 Dean war nach all den Jahren still geworden. Keine Witze, kein Impala, nur noch Business.

„Gehen wir“, unterbrach Dean den Kuss.

„Wie du willst, Sommersprosse“, erwiderte Cas.

Dean streckte den Zeigefinger nach ihm aus. „Sorry wegen deines Schönheitsschlafs, Prinzesschen!“ Sie mussten in der Vergangenheit viel ferngesehen haben.

Mit den gesammelten Lebensmitteln gingen sie schließlich nach draußen, wo die anderen bereits bei den ausgewählten Fahrzeugen auf sie warteten.

„Seid ihr auf Croats gestoßen?“, fragte Daryl beim Anblick der beiden, die ein wenig derangiert aussahen.

„Nein. Nicht seit dem letzten Mal. Ihr?“, stellte Dean harsch klar, bevor Daryl weiter bohren konnte. Es lagen genug Tote herum, um böse Erinnerungen an den letzten Streifzug in diesem Ort aufblitzen zu lassen. Cas warf ihm einen stolzen Seitenblick zu, ohne die Miene dabei zu verziehen. Sie tauschten sich knapp über ihre Erfolge aus, bevor sie sich auf die Fahrzeuge verteilten und den Rückweg antraten.

Dean hatte sich für den alten Pick-up entschieden. Cas begleitete ihn. Die anderen wollten offensichtlich nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten und ließen die beiden allein die Vorhut bilden.

Kaum saßen sie im Auto, fischte Cas eine Pille aus seiner Jackentasche und warf sie ein. Dean ignorierte sie. Es wäre ja auch zu dumm, sich einzubilden, dass plötzlich alles anders war. Zumindest nicht für Cas. Er kannte das alles schon. Nur für 2009 Dean war alles Neuland, was ihm ziemliche Angst machte.

„Wolken im Paradies“, meinte Dean zufrieden über die ausweichenden Reaktionen der anderen.

„Du warst schon zu sehr Glücksbärchen heute morgen“, stimmte Cas mit ein. 

„Warte nur ab, bis mir Regenbögen aus dem Arsch schießen!“, knurrte Dean. „Also du hast einen Plan?“

„Einen waschechten Winchester-Plan: Sich ins Abenteuer stürzen und das Beste hoffen.“

„Ha ha, sehr witzig, Cas.“

Die Toten am Straßenrand, der Müll, die leeren Häuser und der geplünderte Supermarkt, an dem sie vorbeifuhren brachten Dean zurück auf den harten Boden der Realität. Bis auf die Vögel und die Motorengeräusche ihrer Fahrzeuge war es ruhig. Wie ausgestorben. Eine Geisterstadt. Die zivilisierte Welt ging zugrunde. Im Angesicht dessen erschienen ihm seine persönlichen Probleme lächerlich winzig.

Cas überlegte laut: „Vielleicht hört Luzifer mir zu?“

„Und dann? Willst du ihn auf sein Zimmer schicken?“ Dean schnaubte und hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Meinst du, Sam ist noch irgendwo in seinem Körper? Vielleicht können wir Sam erreichen?“ Er zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern, während er Cas einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

Sam.

2014 Dean hatte Sam seit Jahren nicht mehr erwähnt. Er hatte sich Sams Amulett vom Hals gerissen, nachdem er von seinem Ja erfahren hatte. Seit dem Tag gehörte es Cas, der es verwahrte, in der Hoffnung, dass Dean bereute und es sich eines Tages zurückwünschte. Seinen wagen Hoffnungsschimmer, mit dem Amulett Gott zu finden, hatte er spätestens mit dem Abflug der Engel aufgegeben.

Cas hatte versucht, Dean Trost und Halt zu spenden, aber dieser hatte ihn schroff weggestoßen. Dean hatte ihn angeschnauzt, er solle nicht so tun, als würde er es verstehen. Als würde er wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Bruder zu verlieren.

Cas hatte ihm von den Engeln, seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, erzählt, die er getötet hatte. Dass er Sam auch geliebt hatte. Dean akzeptierte keinen Zuspruch und weigerte sich, weiter über Sam zu reden.

Dean und Bobby waren über den Verlust Sams auseinander gedriftet. Der alte Jäger hatte es nie direkt gesagt, aber er war wütend darüber gewesen, dass Dean nicht versucht hatte, Sam zu erreichen. Es stimmte Cas traurig, wenn er an Bobby dachte und wie sie auseinander gegangen waren, bevor er getötet wurde.

Manchmal glaubte Cas, er zählte für Dean nicht; er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er kein richtiger Mensch war oder weil er nicht Sam war. Dean kam in einem Paket mit Sam, das hatte Cas immer gewusst. Er hatte nie versucht, ihn zu ersetzen. Er konnte Sams Lücke nicht füllen, aber zumindest den Schmerz für eine Weile erträglich machen. Es hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht, wenn Dean Sam angerufen, mit ihm geredet hätte, aber selbst Cas’ Ermunterungen hatten ihn nicht dazu bewegt, je wieder mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. 

Sams Ja hatte Dean trotz allem fast zerrissen. Er gab sich die Schuld. Cas spürte Sams Abwesenheit beständig unausgesprochen.

„Jimmy und ich haben uns einige Jahre seinen Körper geteilt. Er war die meiste Zeit ohne Bewusstsein. Wir haben uns manchmal unterhalten...“ Cas suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, denn Jimmy Novak hatte sich gelegentlich gegen Cas’ Willen an die Oberfläche gedrängt. „Jimmy war nicht immer glücklich über das, was ich getan habe. Ich auch nicht. Mein Punkt ist, Azazel hat Sam mit seinem Blut gedopt. Dein Bruder ist stark. Er könnte noch in ihm sein.“ Cas ahnte, welche Frage folgen würde und nahm die Antwort vorweg. „Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, Luzifer zu exorzieren, hätten wir es getan, glaub mir...“

Dean nickte nachdenklich. „Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie Sam Ja sagen konnte.“

„Luzifer ist ein Meister der Manipulation. Er könnte einen hungernden Mann überzeugen, ihm seinen letzten Bissen zu geben und der Mann hätte ihn Luzifer lächelnd überreicht.“

Dean entsann sich an Luzifers Worte, dass, was immer er tun würde, er würde immer hier mit ihm enden. Es hatte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. 

Als ihre Unterhaltung ins Stocken geriet, drehte Dean automatisch am Knopf für das Radio. Es war nur Rauschen zu hören, noch ein paar vereinzelte Radiosender brachten ein Programm und davon waren etwa einer in Reichweite. Während Dean suchte, kramte Cas CDs aus dem Handschuhfach. Der Engel überraschte ihn mit einer guten Auswahl, als er jedoch den Refrain von ‚Born unter a bad Sign’ hörte, kam es ihm wie ein schlechtes Omen vor. 

Dean schielte zu Cas hinüber, der es sich im Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht hatte. Er war tief hineingerutscht und hatte seine Beine auf dem Armaturenbrett abgelegt. Sein Hemd war viel zu tief aufgeknöpft. Dean konnte ein Stück nackte Brust sehen. Es war erst knapp zwei Stunden her, dass sie sich zusammen lustvoll in einem Bett gewälzt hatten und nun dachte er daran, es zu wiederholen. Nervöse Energie beflügelte seinen Bauchraum. Er hatte einen Ort betreten, an dem er nie zuvor gewesen war – und es war echt.

Cas blinzelte zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht war in ein sanftes Gelb-Orange der Abendsonne getaucht. Seine Wimpern schienen sich fast im Licht aufzulösen. In seinen Augen lag wieder der inzwischen bekannte Drogenschimmer, aber darunter wirkte er ein wenig ausgeglichener, stabiler.

Mit dem schlechten Gefühl beim Hören des Cream-Songs sollte Dean recht behalten. Das Tor zum Camp stand sperrangelweit offen. Das ganze Gelände war mit einem Massendrahtzaun und Stacheldraht gesichert. Dean hielt den Pick-up an und blickte sich nach der Patrouille um, doch die war nirgends zu sehen. Dafür, dass die Armee das Camp überrannt hatte, war es zu still. Er und Cas tauschten wissende Blicke und stiegen aus. Auch aus den Wagen hinter ihnen stiegen die anderen aus. Sie machten sich für das Schlimmste bereit.

Dean nickte ihnen zu. Er hatte seine Schrotflinte in der Hand. Cas hatte ein Maschinengewehr geschultert und hielt es schussbereit am Körper. Geräuschlos bewegten sie sich langsam über den Pfad zu den Hütten.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schüsse. Schnellen Schrittes eilten sie in Richtung der Schüsse. Sie hatten sich in der länglichen Holzhütte verbarrikadiert, in den Fenstern waren Menschen und Waffenläufe zu sehen, davor kratzten Croats am Holz oder versuchten sich an der Tür.

Mit einem Fingerzeig ließ Dean sich die Männer und Frauen seiner Truppe hinter den nächstgelegenen Hütten in Deckung gehen. Bisher hatten die Croats sie nicht bemerkt. Kugeln streckten die wütenden Angreifer nieder. Dean, Cas und drei andere bewegten sich nach links um die Hütte. Ein stillgelegter Wagen bot ihnen weitere Deckung und die Möglichkeit, unerkannt näher zu kommen.

Ihr Ankommen blieb den Campmitgliedern jedoch nicht verborgen. Ein Schuss durchschlug zwei Autoscheiben und jagte an Dean vorbei, aber einige Splitter trafen ihn im Gesicht. Trotz einer schmerzhaften Wunde an seiner Wange konnte er nicht umhin sarkastisch zu brüllen: „Wascht euch den Sand aus den Augen, hier ist euer furchtloser Führer!“

„Geh nach Hause, Marty McTrottel!“, kam die Erwiderung von 2014 Dean.

Dann brach das Chaos aus. Die Croats stürzten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. Kugeln flogen nur so durch die Luft. Die andere Hälfte unter der Führung von Risa griff von der anderen Seite an. Dean fragte sich noch, wo die ganzen Zombies plötzlich hergekommen waren. Cas und er bewegten sich wie choreografiert, keine Notwenigkeit für Worte, ein Blick, eine schnelle Geste, die ganze Kommunikation, als hätten sie jahrelang zusammen gekämpft. Auch ohne engelhafte Gnade war Cas ein geschickter Kämpfer.

Dean war einen Moment unaufmerksam, weil er wie oft an diesem Tag seinen Kopf nach Cas umgedreht hatte, als ein Croats von 2014 Dean direkt vor seiner Nase erschossen wurde. Blut und Gewebe des Croats klatschten auf den jüngeren Dean, der geschockt an sich herunter und dann zu seinem Ebenbild sah.


	9. Genug gesagt

„Er ist nicht infiziert!“, brüllte Cas und durchschnitt mit seiner Hand die Luft. 

„Du hast seine Wunden gesehen, das ganze Blut. Dein Süßer ist infiziert“, erklärte 2014 Dean kalt. Er hatte bereits seine Waffe in der Hand, um sich um die Infizierten zu kümmern. 

2009 Dean war bei jedem Schuss, den sein Alter Ego den zwei noch lebenden Croats verpasst hatte, zusammengezuckt. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Virus: In River Grove hatte er Mrs. Tanner, eine Infizierte, pragmatisch erschossen. Den anderen Kerl, Don oder Duane, hätte er ebenfalls beinahe getötet, wäre Sam nicht gewesen. 

Deans Abwärtsspirale hatte damals mit John Winchesters Tod begonnen. Ein Übermaß an Schmerz, Trauer und Wut hatten ihn durchdrehen lassen. Er hatte mit Befriedigung brutal einem Rudel Vampire nachgestellt. Und dann die Sache in River Grove. Es hatte Sam Angst gemacht. Wäre sein Bruder nicht gewesen... 

Nach seinen Erfahrungen in der Hölle wusste Dean nur zu gut, wie viel Monster in ihm steckte.

„Du weißt nicht, ob er infiziert ist“, widersprach Cas heftig.

„Ich könnte infiziert sein, Cas“, stimmte 2009 Dean seinem älteren Ich zu. Der Engel hatte ihm geholfen, das Blut abzuwaschen und die Glassplitter aus den Wunden zu entfernen.

„Wunderbar, das doppelte Lottchen ist einer Meinung!“

„Stopp!“, schritt Risa ein. Sie hatte als einzige den Mumm dazwischen zu gehen. „Fesseln wir ihn und dann sehen wir weiter. Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel herausfinden, wie die verfluchten Croats Chitaqua entdeckt haben und ob noch mehr auf dem Weg sind!“

2014 Dean senkte seine Waffe. 2009 Dean zog den grünen Parka aus und knallte ihn ihm vor die Brust. Danach ließ er sich bereitwillig von ihm fesseln. Der zukünftige Dean übernahm automatisch die Führung, als wäre nichts passiert, als hätte er nie Selbstmord begangen. Dass seine Miene unterkühlt wirkte, war noch eine Untertreibung. Er erklärte seinen Leuten, dass sie das Camp sondieren mussten. Patrouille nur zu zweit, keiner allein. Alle sollten die Nacht in der größten Hütte, dem Speisesaal mit angeschlossener Küche verbringen. Das Camp war um etwa ein Drittel dezimiert worden. Alle stimmten betroffen in seine Anweisungen ein, nur Cas hockte bei 2009 Dean und kümmerte sich einen Dreck um seine Ansagen.

Chuck – Cas war noch nie so froh, dass er lebte – gab ihm Verbandszeug. Cas dankte ihm. Manchmal wünschte er sich, weniger zugedröhnt gewesen zu sein und mehr Zeit mit Chuck verbracht zu haben. Der einstige Prophet desinfizierte die Wunden, bevor er wieder auf Distanz ging. Die Menage á trois beunruhigte ihn. Das konnte kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„In ein paar Stunden wissen wir mehr“, munterte 2009 Dean, der auf einem Stuhl saß, Cas auf. Seine rechte Hand war mit Handschellen an einem Metallrohr gefesselt. Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen, die ihre private Seifenoper mehr oder weniger offen bestaunten.

Cas war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen. Er hatte auf die Holzdielen gestarrt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich Dean infiziert hatte, war recht hoch, aber vielleicht hatte er schnell genug gehandelt. Er blickte auf und berührte zaghaft Deans Finger, die sich für ihn öffneten. Dean hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Cas ihn mit solchen kleinen Gesten in einer Weise auseinandernehmen konnte wie kein anderer. Er war der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der einen Engel verdiente.

„Cas, du hast mir den Fluchbeutel untergejubelt, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin sehr selbstsüchtig“, murmelte Cas. Selbstsucht war etwas, das er als Engel nie erfahren hatte, aber diese Zeiten lagen lange hinter ihm. 

„Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein“, dachte Dean laut, „Es ist alles verdammt verrückt. Die Zukunft. Das Ende. Du und ich. Wie ein Traum.“

„Ein Alptraum“, fügte Cas hinzu.

„Sag das nicht...“ Dean beobachtete ihre ineinander verhakten Finger. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin nicht gut darin...“

„Niemand ist das, Dean. Man muss nur jemanden finden, der mit einem klarkommt. Der den Scheiß des anderen toleriert.“ Cas zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Er wartete, bis die Campmitglieder nach dem Ende von 2014 Deans Ansprache in allgemeinem Tumult auseinander strömten, um 2009 Dean zu küssen. 

„Berührend diese Wiedervereinigung“, erklärte 2014 Dean bösartig und schlenderte zu Cas und seinem Spiegelbild. „Hört auf, sonst werde ich noch ganz rot. Cas ist schon eine echte Schlampe.“

Der Engel lachte trocken und erhob sich. „Eifersucht steht dir, Dean.“

„Reicht dir dein Harem nicht mehr? Musst auch noch mit McDouche rumhuren? Für ihn die Beine breit machen?“ 2014 Dean war wütend und versuchte Cas zu beschämen, seine Eifersucht herunterzuspielen, aber es war zwecklos. Keine Beschimpfung oder schmutzige Eindeutigkeit konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen.

„Fahr zur Hölle“, grollte 2009 Dean.

„Waren schon da. Hat uns nicht gefallen“, erwiderte der andere Dean süffisant.

„Pass lieber auf deine Schützlinge auf! Du bist wirklich ein erstklassiger, furchtloser Führer!“, kam es sarkastisch von 2009 Dean.

2014 Dean kam drohend auf ihn zu. Cas sprang dazwischen. Mit gespielt erhobenen Händen machte der andere kehrt.

~~~

Nachdem sie die toten Campmitglieder und Croats notdürftig unter die Erde gebracht hatten, dämmerte es bereits. Die Stimmung hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Freunde waren bei dem Angriff gestorben. Das einzig Gute war, dass scheinbar nicht noch mehr Zombies in der Nähe waren.

Vanessa heulte sich an Cas’ Brust aus, während ihr Cas immer wieder über das lange, braune Haar strich und tröstende Worte zu murmelte. Sie wollte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen, aber Cas hatte kein Bedürfnis nach Nähe oder Sex.

Die Orgien und die Drogen machten die Einsamkeit und den Schmerz erträglich. Er fühlte sich für eine Weile lebendig. Trotzdem war Cas allein, gebrochen und nutzlos. Es war lediglich einfacher, zu vergessen. Das erste Mal, dass er eine Frau mit in sein Bett genommen hatte, war, um Dean zu verletzen, wie der ihn verletzt hatte. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt reagierte Dean schon nicht mehr auf derlei Dinge. Als Dean mit dem Foltern von Dämonen anfing, um an Informationen zu gelangen, hatte Cas aufgegeben und sich in Sex und Pillen verloren. Warum auch nicht. Das Ende der Welt stand bevor.

Cas wollte sich in seine Hütte zurückziehen und allein sein, als er von 2014 Dean an der Schulter gepackt wurde. „Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich will ein paar Sachen holen. Das ist doch wohl noch gestattet sein.“ Cas rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass 2009 Dean irgendwann gehen musste, aber nicht so. Nicht durch den verfluchten Dämonen-Virus. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, falls Dean sein jüngeres Ich erschoss. Er fragte sich, ob das überhaupt möglich war oder ob Zach Dean womöglich in das schlimmste aller Paralleluniversen geschickt und 2014 Dean und er nur die Zukunft irgendeines anderen armen Deans versauten.

„Keiner geht allein.“ 2014 Dean begleitete Cas zu seiner Hütte. 

„Ich schätze deine Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden“, erwiderte Cas trocken. „Und danke für das 'Schlampe'.“

Dean konnte den sarkastischen Ton seiner Stimme nicht überhören, er ließ sich trotzdem nicht beirren, Cas zu folgen. „Hättest du einen besseren Vorschlag für mich?“ Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass kein ungebetener Gast auf sie wartete, steckte er seine Waffe in das Beinholster, das Cas sexy fand. Er musste daran denken, wie Dean ausschließlich das Beinholster und sonst nichts getragen hatte.

Der Engel machte eine Lampe und ein paar Kerzen an, während draußen die Sonne unterging. Er mochte sein Zuhause, auch wenn es simpel war. Im Prinzip hatte er alles, was er brauchte.

„Die Reiseapotheke, natürlich“, spottete 2014 Dean, als Cas eine Pille aus seinem Geheimvorrat schluckte.

„Kann ich nur empfehlen. Ist sogar etwas für dich dabei.“ Cas warf ihm eine angebrochene Whiskeyflasche zu, die 2014 Dean geschickt auffing.

Dean öffnete die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. „Wie haben sie uns gefunden?“

Cas hüpfte aufs Bett und streifte die Schuhe an den Fersen ab. Er zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern.

„Chuck hat mich aufgeklärt.“ Dean nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Der Alkohol brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er war den Alkohol nicht mehr gewöhnt wie früher, seit alles aufgrund der Apokalypse begrenzt verfügbar war. „Luzifer kommt wegen dir.“

„Hab behauptet, er hat Mundgeruch. Das hat Lucy gar nicht gefallen.“ Cas schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Du hast einen Nerv getroffen“, ging Dean darauf ein.

„Ein schwere Beleidigung. Das überlebt keiner.“

Dean ließ den Alkohol wirken und in sich sinken. Nach einer Weile unschlüssigen Herumstehens fragte er: „Warum hast du mich zurückgeholt?"

Cas blickte zu ihm. „Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen. Du bedeutest mir immer noch viel.“ Er lächelte seine Zähne zeigend mit glasigen Augen.

Dean starrte auf die Flasche in seiner Hand, als würde er das Etikett lesen. „Ich konnte den Teufel nicht töten. Ich bin es nicht wert.“

„Es ist erst vorbei, wenn es vorbei ist“, meinte Cas. „Bis zum letzten Tag.“

2014 Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht töten. Ich stand ihm gegenüber und konnte es nicht. Der Colt war auf ihn gerichtet. Auf Sams Herz. Ich habe den Schuss verzogen. Ich konnte ihn nicht töten.“

Cas zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch. Er wartete auf die Fortsetzung, die Dean ihm bereitwillig gab.

„Sam ist komplett auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen. Er ist Anakin Skywalker und ich konnte es trotzdem nicht tun.“ Dean leerte den Whiskey und hockte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Ihre Schultern berührten sich. Zusammengesunken wie ein Pärchen alter, ausrangierter Kriegshelden, nur dass der Krieg nicht zu Ende war und sie auf der Verliererseite standen.

„Der Colt...?“, fragte Cas zögernd nach.

„Vielleicht funktioniert er, vielleicht nicht. Wer weiß.“ Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah das Bild Sams, das Luzifers in Sams Körper vor sich. Er hatte ihn solange nicht gesehen und gedacht, er könnte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Stattdessen waren alle seine Gefühle wie bei einem schlafenden Vulkan überraschend ausgebrochen und hatten wie heiße Lava die Oberfläche durchbrochen. „Ich habe Sam versprochen, ihn töten, sollte er böse werden. Ich habe es ihm versprochen! Ich musste es Dad versprechen. Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Ich dachte, ich könnte es, weil er vom Bösen besessen ist...“

Dean hatte seine Gefühle weggeschlossen, um die Apokalypse zu überstehen. Weil das etwas war, dass Dean tat. Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Dean leugnete, vermied und unterdrückte. Es hatte Dean dennoch geschmerzt, Cas für seinen Plan zu opfern, aber es musste getan werden. Er hatte nicht geplant, die finale Schlacht mit Luzifer zu überleben. Selbst wenn er ihn getötet hätte, wären die vielen Croats in und um das Sanatorium herum sein Ende gewesen. 

Dean wollte noch immer alles richten, ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er Cas im Stich gelassen hatte, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. 2009 Dean hatte ihn daran erinnert, wie er gewesen war, wie es mit Cas gewesen war. 

Cas konnte noch nicht glauben, dass sein Dean mit ihm redete, sich ihm anvertraute. Beide, Dean und er, hatten viel an die Vergangenheit gedacht, die in Form von 2009 Dean und Sam ihre Weltordnung geentert hatten. Es gab keinen größeren Schmerz, als sich an glückliche Zeiten zu erinnern.

Cas betrachtete Deans Profil. In seinen Augenwinkeln sah er Tränen glänzen. Die Resignation, die Angst und der Schmerz standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dean hatte seinen Job nicht machen können, deshalb hatte er sich die Kugel gegeben; es gab nichts mehr, was er hatte tun können. 2014 Dean war nicht minder gebrochen als Cas, kein Zweifel.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen“, brach Cas die schwere Stille. „Das Camp verlässt sich auf dich. Du warst all die Jahre stark genug für sie und du bist es immer noch. Halte die Hoffnung für sie aufrecht.“

Dean starrte ihn an. Er schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. Als er seine Augen zusammen drückte, kullerte eine perfekte Träne über seine Wange, die Cas zart mit seinem Zeigefinger wegstrich. Plötzlich begriff Cas, dass das hier immer noch sein Dean war, der kaputte und verletzte. Er hatte keine fünf Jahre mit 2009 Dean als Mensch verbracht. Jahre, die sie beide auf Gedeih und Verderb geformt hatten.

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig enttäuscht. Wäre Dean nicht mit dem Weltuntergang beschäftigt gewesen, wäre die Situation nicht dermaßen kompliziert gewesen, wäre Cas nicht zu einem Junkie geworden. Und hätte Cas nicht seinen Glauben an Gott und sich selbst verloren, wäre er ein gefestigter, stärkerer Mensch geworden.

„Du würdest deinem Bruder alles vergeben. Ich denke, ich verstehe das jetzt“, sagte Cas ruhig. Er setzte sich anders hin, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. Dean folgte seinem Beispiel. Ihre Beine berührten sich. „Du musst an dich selbst glauben.“

„Yeah, sicher, ich bin jemand, an den man glauben kann“, erwiderte Dean schnoddrig. Er schniefte und rieb sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken.

„Verdammt, Dean! Niemand kann mit mir glücklich werden. Ich hasse diese fatalistische Scheiße von dir. Hör auf damit! Du bist stark, einfallsreich, prinzipientreu. Du siehst immer nur deine Schwächen, deine Fehler. Du übersiehst deine Stärken, deine Taten...“

„Wir... wir haben uns... “, unterbrach Dean ihn, dann verloren sich seine Worte im Nichts.

Cas starrte ihn an und Dean starrte zurück.

„Wir könnten uns die ganze Zeit anstarren, bis einer von uns ein Aneurysma bekommt“, witzelte Dean lustlos. Er rückte näher zu ihm und beugte sich vertraulich vor. Über Gefühle reden war nicht seins, kopflose Taten dagegen schon. „Küss mich, Cas.“

Cas lachte. Es schien ihm surreal. Ihre Beziehung war immer kompliziert gewesen. Zwei Menschen, die einander brauchten, die zusammen gehörten und doch immer wieder einen Weg fanden, einander wegzustoßen.

„Küss mich“, wiederholte Dean. Er wusste, dass Cas ihn nach all der Zeit immer noch liebte. „Schlaf mit mir.“

Cas sprang auf und lief durch den großen Raum. „Du ignoranter Arsch! Weißt du, wie lange ich darauf gewartet haben, dass du mit mir redest? Hattest du irgendeine Epiphanie? Hast du eine von meinen Pillen geklaut, hm? Hattest du eine himmlische Erscheinung, als du gestorben bist? Ich sage dir, der Himmel ist leer. Mucksmäuschenstill. Gott ist tot oder auf dem Uranus. Wir vögeln und kämpfen. Das ist alles, was wir noch gemeinsam haben. Du und ich, das ist lange vorbei.“

„Fuck! Ja, in den letzten Tagen ist scheißenocheins viel passiert!” Dean stellte sich einem tigernden Cas in den Weg, der ihm jedoch geschickt auswich.

Der Engel stoppte seinen Redeschwall. „Du bist so verdammt willig, dein Leben für Menschen wegzuwerfen, die du liebst, aber wenn man dir helfen will, dann machst du einen auf Höhlenmensch und schwafelst den selben Bullshit wieder und wieder.“ Frustriert blieb Cas stehen und schnaufte. „Es ist nostalgischer Scheiß, wie du es nennen würdest, der mir vor Augen gehalten hat, dass es nie wieder sein wird, wie es war. Und jetzt verschwinde.“


	10. Trotzanfall

2014 Dean war gegangen. Cas lag auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Holzbalken. Er hatte seine Arme und Beine ausgestreckt, als wolle er einen Schneeengel in die Bettdecke malen.

Damals, als er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte, hatte Dean ihn zu ihrem Doc, einem Sanitäter, der es nicht lange gemacht hatte, geschafft. Cas hatte Dean gebeten, gefleht zu bleiben, aber der musste sich um das ganze verdammte Camp kümmern. Cas würde es schon überleben, hatte Dean lapidar gemeint und ihn mit seinem Schmerz und seiner Hilflosigkeit allein gelassen.

Es hatte alles mit Schmerztabletten angefangen und war dann ausgeufert. Ein Teil von Cas hatte gehofft, Dean würde ihn aufhalten, Tabletten, bunte Pillen und Hasch zu konsumieren, aber er wurde schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Dean hatte es nicht im Geringsten gekümmert. Er hatte beißend gelacht und ihn einen nutzlosen, pathetischen Hippie genannt. Cas hatte ebenfalls gelacht, um seine Verletzung zu kaschieren. Irgendwann hatte er das Label des Hippes nicht mehr ausstehen können und sich deshalb mit ihm gezofft.

Dean hatte alle weggestoßen, besonders Cas. Und trotzdem blieb der gefallene Engel in seinem Dunstkreis, seine rechte Hand im Kampf, seine brüderliche Schulter, sein Liebhaber, wenn Dean es wollte.

Dieser Tage bekam er sehr wenig von Dean, dass er sich manchmal an jeden Moment obszön mit beiden Händen festkrallte, ehe die nächstbeste Frau des Weges kam. Bevor 2009 Dean auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hätte er sich nach 2014 Deans Beichte vermutlich in dessen Arme geworfen.

Cas konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihn weggeschickt hatte.

Er hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er ehrlich darüber trauern konnte, was er geworden war. Was er zugelassen hatte zu werden. Cas benutzte die Drogen, den Sex und die Witze als dünnen Mantel über seine Desillusionierung, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit und den ultimativen Verlust seines Glaubens. All die hässlichen Dinge, die 2014 Dean zu ihm gesagt, spukten durch seinen Kopf und machten sein Gefühlschaos perfekt. 

Cas drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich zusammen und umklammerte ein Kissen. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich vom Zirpen der Grillen ablenken zu lassen. Nach langem Hin- und Herwälzen war er irgendwann übermüdet eingenickt.

~~~

„Hallo Castiel.“ Luzifer umrundete Cas in seiner Traumwelt. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal befanden sich beide an einem friedlichen Ort. Luzifer hatte sie beide in einen Park projiziert, der aufgrund der fehlenden Pflege zu einem verwilderten Garten Eden geworden war. Wilde Blumen bildeten Farbflecke im Grün. Die Sonne strahlte sanft durch dichtes Blattwerk.

„Luzifer“, erwiderte Cas kurz angebunden.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie tief du gefallen bist“, meinte Luzifer. „Jetzt hast du deinen freien Willen und kannst Entscheidungen ohne Gott und seine Befehlsgewalt treffen und trotzdem bist du unglücklich. Ein machtloser Engel unter Affen. Und obwohl du mein Geschenk an deinen Lieblingsaffen verschwendet hast, bist du nicht tot. Du bist bewundernswert.“

„Merci. Neun Leben“, schlug der Engel schulterzuckend als Erklärung vor. Den Rest ignorierte er bewusst.

Er hasste Luzifers Art zu reden, seinen schmeichlerischen Tonfall, das Anbiedern – und die falsche Stimme. Eine Stimme, die nie ihm gehören würde, eben sowenig wie der Körper, den er besetzte. Luzifer hatte Mitleid mit seinen Gefäßen, Nick und Sam, bekundet. Sie beide waren Opfer wie er selbst. Luzifer war weit gegangen, um Sams Akzeptanz zu gewinnen. Er hatte Sam erlaubt, sich an Dämonen zu rächen, die ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Er hatte wegen Sam einmal Deans Leben verschont. 

„Hast du Spaß an deiner persönlichen Cas-Peepshow?“, fauchte Cas angesäuert. Er mied seinen Blick. Er wollte ihn nicht in seinem Kopf haben, ihn nicht von dem sehr realen Ende der Welt schwafeln hören, mit einer Stimme, die ihm zu vertraut war.

„Ich habe keinen Spaß daran, dich leiden zu sehen“, erläuterte Luzifer.

„Du hast die Croats geschickt. Wie hast du das Camp gefunden?“

„Du meinst wegen deiner kleinen Taschenspielertricks würde ich es nicht finden? Die Bilder in deinem Kopf erzählen mir alles, was ich wissen muss“, amüsierte sich Luzifer. Der verstoßene Engel war arrogant, sorglos und mächtig. Gabriel hatte seine Handlungen als einen großen Trotzanfall bezeichnet. Luzifer, der schönste Engel und Lieblingssohn Gottes, grollte gegen das neue Baby, die Menschheit.

Cas presste die Lippen zusammen.

Luzifer suchte Cas’ Augen, aber der wich ihm immer wieder aus. „Ich könnte dein sogenanntes Leben mit einem Fingerschnippen beenden.“

„Worauf wartest du?”

„Castiel, du wirst immer ein Engel sein“, ignorierte Luzifer seine Frage mit einem Seufzen. „Du bist kein Affe. Du musst nicht im Dreck kriechen. Du gehörst zu deiner Familie.“

Cas schnaubte. „Meine Familie... Du bist der einzige, der noch übrig ist.“

„Sieh dich an. Was aus dir geworden ist.“

„Ich habe mich entschieden“, erwiderte Cas ruppig, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Auch dafür, dass du ohne Gnade existieren musst?“, hakte Luzifer nach. Er wusste, dass Cas als Mensch nicht glücklich war. „Gottes Gnade. Er gab sie und er nahm sie. Gott wird nicht kommen, um dich zu retten. Verstehst du das, Castiel? Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Gott hat sich schon vor langer Zeit verabschiedet.“

„Willst du mein Retter sein?“ Wieder schnaubte Cas. Diese Eigenheit hatte er sich von Dean abgeschaut und sie war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Ich bin deine beste Wahl“, kommentierte Luzifer.

„Du lügst, du tötest und du wütest blind. Die Menschheit war dir verhasst, seitdem sie das Licht der Erde erblickt haben. Warum sollte ich mich auf deine Seite schlagen wollen?“

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich brauche nicht zu lügen. Es gibt nichts Ehrlicheres als die Sünde.“ Luzifer lächelte ihn mit Sams Mund an.

„Du willst mich?“, feuerte Cas ihm entgegen. 

„Sei wieder mein Bruder, Castiel.“ Es klang tatsächlich wie eine Bitte aus Luzifers Mund.

Cas fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er hatte keinen Glauben mehr – und er vermisste es. Früher war alles viel einfacher gewesen. Engel mussten keine Entscheidungen treffen. Freier Wille, das war ein menschliches Ding und kein Engel würde sich so einfach damit wohlfühlen. Gottes Wort bestimmte ihren Weg und lange Zeit tat sich Cas schwer damit, eigenen Entscheidunge zu treffen. Sein langsamer Fall, der Verlust seiner Gnade hatten ihn gezwungen, seinen Weg zu machen.

„Ich vermisse es, ein Engel zu sein“, gab er schließlich zerstreut zu.

„Ich bin hier.“ Luzifer kam näher. 

Cas versuchte sich Dean vorzustellen, wie er Luzifer in Sams Körper gegenüber getreten war. Wenn es ihm schon wehtat, musste es Dean sehr hart getroffen haben. Er musste so gelitten haben, dass plötzlich nach der ganzen Zeit alles aus ihm herausgebrochen. Es musste ihm das Herz gebrochen haben. Deans sentimentales Herz, das noch versteckt in seiner Brust pochte.

„Ich bin es leid, ein Mensch zu sein. Ich war einst Mitglied eines besseren Clubs.“ Als Cas es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Du kannst deinen freien Willen behalten und deine Gnade wieder haben.“

Cas sah ihn direkt an. „Ich folge dir – zu meinen Bedingungen.“ Er schlug einen Treffpunkt und eine Uhrzeit vor, an dem sie sich außerhalb der Traumwelt treffen sollten.

Danach saß er wach in seinem Bett.

~~~

Cas schlich im Morgengrauen zum größten Holzgebäude, wo die anderen nächtigten. Drinnen brannten ein paar dezente Lichter. Er wusste, dass Luzifer ihm keine weiteren Croats in den Weg stellen würde. Cas pirschte sich an und liste durch das Glas eines Fensters. Überall standen Feldbetten, auf denen Campmitglieder schliefen. 2014 Dean war mit dem Reinigen einer Waffe beschäftigt.

Der Engel presste sich näher an die Wand, um heimlich um die Ecke zu schauen, wo 2009 Dean sitzen sollte – sofern er noch am Leben war. Sein Herz schlug bis in den Hals. Zu seiner Erleichterung saß 2009 Dean noch an der gleichen Stelle mit einer Hand in Handschellen und spielte mit Chuck an einem Tisch Karten. Cas lächelte befreit. 2009 Dean war nicht infiziert. Wenn, dann hätte er schon längst Symptome zeigen müssen.

Mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen lehnte sich Cas mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Der jüngere Dean hatte es geschafft, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie es vor der Apokalypse war. Irgendwie hatte er alles besser gemacht, auch wenn es nur eine Art Gnadenfrist war und er nicht hierher gehörte. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt.

Gott hatte die Engel geschaffen, ihn zu lieben, nicht die Menschen. Anders als die anderen Engel liebte Cas jede Kreation Gottes. Gott zu lieben war ebenso einfach wie Dean zu lieben. Trotz gebrochenem Herzen – sowohl Gott als auch Dean hatten ihn im Stich gelassen – hatte Cas nie aufgehört.

Er spürte das Engelsschwert an seiner Flanke. Der Colt – Cas glaubte nicht, dass er funktionierte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er funktionierte. Dass Dean, der die Apokalypse ins Rollen gebracht hatte, sie auch wie prophezeit beenden konnte. 

Das war eines ihrer großen Leitmotive: dem verrückten Plan des anderen folgen. Cas’ hoffnungslose Suche nach Gott. Deans durchgeknallter Plan, Luzifer zu töten.

Das Winchester Evangelium musste umgeschrieben werden. Es gab kein Schicksal mehr, Gott zeigte sich nicht, die Engel hatten die Erde verlassen, ohne Abschiedsgruß, ohne Postkarte, ohne E-Mail – Deans Worte.

Cas musste sein Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nehmen.

Seine Hand umklammerte den Griff des Schwertes, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden, dann ließ er los. Er versicherte sich seines Plans.

Luzifer hatte seinen Köder gefressen, auch weil es die Wahrheit war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Chance gegen einen Erzengel, besonders ohne Mojo, aber wenn nicht Dean, dann musste Cas es wenigstens versuchen.

Wenn das Ende der Welt erst abgeblasen war, konnte Dean die Führungspflichten, seine Verantwortung abstreifen. Er konnte einen Schlussstrich unter seine Bitterkeit, seine Gleichgültigkeit und seine Griesgrämigkeit ziehen. Er konnte ein eigenes Leben nur für sich führen.

Cas fröstelte. Er schloss seine Jacke über dem Schwert. Das Licht der Sonne erhellte die Dämmerung über den Baumwipfeln langsam. Sobald die Sonne erschien, würden die Temperaturen schnell steigen.

Er ging zum offenen Unterstand, wo sie Fahrräder, Schubkarren und anderes Gerät untergestellt hatten. Er nahm sich ein Rad und schwang sich auf den Sattel. Cas warf einen letzten Blick zurück. Er bereute nur, dass er sich nicht verabschieden konnte. Schließlich trat er in die Pedale und machte sich auf zum vereinbarten Ort.


	11. Rücksturz

Cas stand am See, seinem Lieblingsplatz, der in zwei Himmelsrichtungen von einer Kleinstadt eingerahmt wurde, welche ebenso beliebt bei den Croats war. Er hatte sein Fahrrad versteckt und war einige Meter aus den dichten Bäumen durch das unwegsame Gelände zu einer weniger bewaldeten Stelle am Ufer gegangen. Die aufgehende Sonne glitzerte in den Bewegungen des Sees.

Das friedliche Bild passte nicht zu seiner Begegnung mit Luzifer. Es stimmte Cas wehmütig, dass er das hier sehr bald alles hinter sich lassen würde. 

Es war nicht alles schlecht gewesen. Cas dachte daran, wie er und Dean auf der Motorhaube des Impalas Bier getrunken und in die Sterne gestarrt hatten. Der Impala – es schien eine Ewigkeit her, dass Deans Baby der Apokalypse zum Opfer gefallen war. Er hatte das Gefährt sogar steuern dürfen – ein großer Vertrauensbeweis von Dean. Cas erinnerte sich, wie Dean ihn in ein Diner geschleppt hatte, wo es zig Sorten Kuchen gab, und Cas sagen sollte, welcher ihm am besten gefiel. Zu Deans Bedauern teilte er seine Leidenschaft für Apple Pie nicht, dafür konnten sich beide in Twinkies und Cheetos legen.

Dean war nie gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Es war nicht seine Art, ‚Ich liebe dich’ zu sagen. Er tat es in einer anderen Sprache. Indem er Sam umarmte, dass es wehtat. Indem er Cas ein Geschenk machte und behauptete, es sei keine große Sache.

Cas wandte sich weg vom Wasser und sondierte die Umgebung. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass Engel gern überraschend auftauchten. Cas wollte ihm möglichst wenig Chancen geben, ihn von hinten zu erwischen, daher stellte er sich mit dem Rücken zum See auf. Er packte den Griff des Engelschwertes und spannte seinen Körper an.

Während er wartete, schien ihm die morgendliche Sonne seitlich aufs Gesicht. Warten war an sich nie ein Problem für den Engel gewesen, aber immer wieder zeichneten sich schöne Erinnerungen aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und scannte mit seinen Augen den Laubwald. Vögel waren im Geäst zu vernehmen, aber kaum auszumachen. Ein Eichhörnchen flitzte einen Baumstamm hoch und verschwand im dichten Grün.

Cas lockerte den Griff um das Schwert nur ein wenig, bevor seine Hand anfing, zu schmerzen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, als Luzifer schließlich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf ihn zu schlenderte. Der abtrünnige Engel trug etwas Legeres, das mehr zu seinem Gefäß passte: Jeans, T-Shirt, darüber ein offenes Hemd.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Cas rannte auf ihn zu, das kurze Schwert auf Bauchhöhe. Er war schockiert, als er das Schwert ohne Gegenwehr zwischen Luzifers Rippen jagen konnte. Dann wurde er mit einem Fingerzeig von Luzifer weggeschleudert. Das Schwert glitt aus der Wunde, folgte ihm in hohem Bogen und traf mit einem Platschen auf die Wasseroberfläche, wo es versank.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Zachariach war kein Erzengel und mit seinem Schwert konnte niemand einen Erzengel töten. 

Cas hatte geahnt, er würde versagen.

„Du kannst es mir nicht verübeln. Ich musste es versuchen“, japste er, bevor sein Bruder etwas sagen konnte. Er war hart auf der Erde gelandet und spürte nun sein Steißbein, dennoch war er gelinde gesagt glimpflich davongekommen. Bis jetzt. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und klopfte das Gras von seiner Hose. „Die Apokalypse muss enden.“

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Castiel.“ Luzifer wirkte nicht im Geringsten erzürnt.

Das vorletzte Mal, als er in Cas’ Traum gewandelt war, hatte er nur so vor Wut und Bitternis gestrotzt. Man hatte den geballten Zorn und die Wildheit in Luzifer förmlich spüren können. Wie ein Feuerwerk, das darauf wartete, hochzugehen. Jetzt wirkte er vollkommen gelassen, wohl weil Cas zugesagt hatte, mit ihm zu gehen.

„Wir können nicht gewinnen“, wiederholte der Engel leicht abgewandelt. Er hatte Dean sich seinen Weg ans Ende der Welt trinken, vögeln, kämpfen und foltern sehen. Sein Freund hatte sich verrannt. Es gab nur einen Weg für Dean und der führte in eine Sackgasse. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich will, dass du die Apokalypse absagst.“

Luzifer lachte schallend und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Das müssen die Drogen sein, von denen ich schon so viel gehört habe.“

„Gib Sam frei. Schick den anderen Dean in seine Zeit, in sein Universum, oder wo auch immer er herkommt, zurück. Lass die Menschen in Ruhe. Kein Virus mehr, keine Dämonen, keine höllische Intervention“, fuhr Cas unbeirrt fort.

Immer noch verständnislos grinsend fragte Luzifer: „Warum sollte ich das machen?“

„Weil ich dir den Himmel anbiete. Gott ist nicht interessiert, die Engel sind fort, wir können zurückkehren.“ Cas machte eine ausschweifende Geste. „Du hasst die Menschen doch nur, weil Gott dir geboten hat, vor ihnen niederzuknien. Du bist wegen deiner Rebellion gegen sie aus dem Himmel vertrieben worden. Entspricht die Strafe dem Verbrechen?“ Er wiederholte Luzifers Worte von einst. 

Luzifer starrte Cas mit prüfendem Blick an. Seine Augen hatten etwas Nachdenkliches, das an Sam erinnerte, wie er alte Wälzer auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf Monster studierte.

Cas hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Vielleicht sollte er es irgendwann bereuen, Luzifers Größenwahn befeuert und ihm die Rückkehr in den Himmel angeboten zu haben, aber solange er mit ihm in den Himmel ging, war er überzeugt, die Geschicke in bessere Gefilde lenken zu können.

„Du hasst die Menschen nicht. Du hasst unseren Vater.“

„Ich liebe unseren Vater. Aber ich wurde beschissen, betrogen – für niedere Wesen – und jeder sich selbst respektierende Engel würde das nicht hinnehmen!“

„Oprah lässt grüßen“, murmelte Cas leise. 

Er ging langsam auf ihn zu. Selbst jetzt, wo er mit ihm redete, konnte er nicht umhin, Sam in ihm zu sehen und zu hoffen, dass Deans Bruder irgendwo darin bei geistiger Gesundheit war und wie Jimmy Novak die meiste Zeit ohne Bewusstsein schlummerte. „Haben die Menschen die Apokalypse verdient?“

Luzifer ließ sich die Vorschlag auf der Zunge zergehen, während er Cas’ Frage ignorierte. „Der Himmel...“, sinnierte er und sah ihn an. Er strebte danach, seine Brüder und Schwester aus dem Himmel auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er wollte sich mit seinesgleichen umgeben, nicht mit Dämonen und anderen dunklen Geschöpfen, die in erster Linie Mittel zum Zweck waren.

„Ja, der Himmel...“ Cas nickte bestätigend.

„Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin ein guter Kerl, der betrogen wurde.“ Der einstige Erzengel öffnete in einer Unschuldsgeste die Arme.

Cas berührte einen Arm und führte ihn nach unten, gleichzeitig sank auch Luzifers anderer Arm. Schließlich nahm Cas Luzifers Rechte in seine Hand. Der ehemalige Erzengel betrachtete die Berührung argwöhnisch, als erwartete er, dass Cas noch einen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zaubern würde. „Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen. Ich bin das Kämpfen leid. Ich wurde geschaffen, um Gott, seine Engel und seine Kreation zu ehren und zu lieben.“

„Er hat mich verbannt, weil ich ihn liebe“, widersprach Luzifer.

„Wir müssen Seinen Geboten nicht mehr folgen. Unser Schicksal ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Freier Wille, schon vergessen? Hör auf, Dads kleiner Soldat zu sein“, argumentierte Cas und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand. „Du und Sam, ihr seid beide die jüngeren Geschwister. Ihr habt gegen euren Vater rebelliert und wurdet verstoßen. Und ihr beide liebt euren älteren Bruder abgöttisch. Du hast Michael geliebt wie Sam Dean liebt.“

Während Cas redete und redete, verfiel Luzifer immer mehr in Stille. Die Miene des anderen Engels verfinsterte sich. Er dachte daran, wie Sams Stimme zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Nicht nur er hatte die Möglichkeit, in anderer Menschen Träume zu erscheinen. Sams Gedanken waren manchmal präsent wie seine eigenen. Und als hätte er gehört, was Cas ihm erzählte, brandete Sam in sein Bewusstsein. Wortlose Bilder von Sam und Dean als Kinder spülten an die Oberfläche.

Luzifer musste nicht nett zu Sam sein, er besaß bereits seinen Körper und trotzdem hatte er ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich an Dämonen zu rächen. Er wollte Sam gefallen. Er verstand und identifizierte sich mit ihm. Dean hatte ihn nicht töten können, auch wenn es das Ende der Welt bedeutete. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Mensch, ein primitiver Affe, seinen Bruder mehr liebte als sein Leben? Wie konnte ein Mensch so selbstlos sein?

„Machst du, worum ich dich gebeten habe?“ Cas sah ihn fragend an.

Luzifers Schleier über seinen Augen lichtete sich. „Ich bin müde, allein zu sein.“

„Ist das ein –?“

„Keine Bewegung!“, brüllte 2014 Dean, „Oder für dich ist heute das Ende der Welt!“ Er hielt den Colt mit beiden Händen, dennoch konnte er ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Sagen, etwas zu tun und es dann wirklich zu machen, waren zwei komplett verschiedene Dinge.

Dean hatte Cas am Fenster entdeckt und war ihm nach draußen gefolgt. Als er ihn mit dem Fahrrad gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass etwas in Gange war. Der Engel war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, um seinen Verfolger zu bemerken.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung hatte 2014 Dean seine Waffe ein zweites Mal auf den Teufel gerichtet, wobei der Ausgang jetzt noch weitaus ungewisser war als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

„Was machst du hier?“ Cas sah überrascht über seine Schulter. Einerseits war er verärgert, weil Dean seinen Plan durchkreuzte, andererseits war er gerührt, dass er ihn verteidigen wollte.

„Ihr habt mich nicht zur Teeparty eingeladen. Ich bin beleidigt! Und nun geh aus dem Weg, Cas.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. „Dean, wir können ihn nie und nimmer töten. Nicht in einer Million Jahren, nicht mit einer Million Colts. Wir lagen falsch. Man kann ihn nicht mit einem Bann, mit einer Waffe bezwingen.“

„Verdammt, Cas. Was wird aus Thelma und Louise? Wir wollten Händchen halten und den Abgrund runtersegeln“, beschwor Dean.

Der Engel grinste. Er starrte für einen Moment auf das Gras. Seine Stirn legte sich vorübergehend in Falten. Als er zu Dean aufsah, lächelte er. „Ich wurde nur geschickt, um dich aus der Hölle zu holen und um dir zu sagen, dass Gott Pläne für dich hat. Und nun sieh mich an.“

„Na ja, Chitaqua ist kein Sommercamp." 2014 Dean schluckte trocken.

„Wir sagen Dinge, die wir später bereuen, wenn wir verletzt sind. Vergib deinem Bruder, Dean.“

„Zur Hölle –“, protestierte Dean noch, bevor eine Welle weißes Licht alles überflutete und ihn zu Fall brachte. Er presste die Augen zusammen und schützte sie zusätzlich mit seinem Arm, doch das Licht schien bis in seine Sehnerven einzudringen und sorgte für Lichtflecken wie bei einer alten Fotokamera. Blinde Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, als nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die massive Helligkeit verschwunden war. Dean stützte sich auf einem Arm auf, während die freie Hand seine Augen abschirmte.

Er blinzelte etliche Male, bis er Cas und Luzifer bewegungslos im Gras liegen sah.

Dean stolperte zu Cas und ging neben ihm in die Knie. „Cas!“ Mit der flachen Hand schlug er ihm ins Gesicht. „Komm schon, Cas! Es ist noch keine Schlafenszeit, Prinzessin“, faselte Dean. Er hatte gehört, was Cas ausgehandelt hatte, aber er wollte, konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Engel mit Luzifer gegangen war.

„Dean?“ Sam kam zum Sitzen. Er blickte sich verwirrt um, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Dean und Cas haften blieb. „Was ist passiert?“

„Sam?“

„Ja?“ Sam verzog verdattert die Augenbrauen. „Wo sind wir? Was ist mit Cas?“

„Er ist...“ Dean starrte auf den Engel herab, der sich nicht gerührt hatten. Seine Lider blieben geschlossen. Mit pochendem Herzen zog er den leblosen Körper auf seine Oberschenkel und prüfte den Puls an der Halsschlagader. Nichts. Seine Handfläche legte sich um Cas’ Kiefer, seine bärtige Kontur, wobei sich Cas' Lippen leicht öffneten. Mit seinem Daumen strich Dean zaghaft über die Unterlippe. Seine Haut fühlte sich warm an. Lebendig, aber der Körper war nur noch eine leere Hülle.

„Ist er...?“, fragte Sam jetzt näher.

Dean packte seinen Bruder mit seinem freien Arm und presste ihn an sich. So hart, dass Sam einen stöhnenden Laut von sich gab. Wange an Wange gedrückt hörte er Dean schluchzen. Bebend vergrub Dean sein Gesicht in Sams Schulter und weinte unkontrolliert.

Als er später versuchte aufzustehen, gaben seine Knie im ersten Moment nach, bevor er sich fing. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Mit seinem ungepflegten Drei-Tage-Bart sah er zusätzich so aus, als hätte er lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Dean wirkte älter, abgekämpfter. Sam fühlte sein Herz beim Anblick seines Bruders schlingern. Dean hatte um Sam, seinen Verlust getrauert und versucht damit klarzukommen, was Luzifer auf Welt losgelassen hatte. Es stand alles klar und deutlich auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Kein Pokerface, keine Maskerade verdeckte seine Gefühle. Es war ihm scheißegal. Es war niemand außer Sam da, der seinen Gefühlsausbruch sah.

Mit Cas’ leblosen Körper in Deans Armen und je einem Fahrrad an Sams Seite gingen sie schweigend zum Camp zurück.


	12. Der verlorene Bruder I

Er hat Luzifer gestoppt.

Cas hat Luzifer aufgehalten, hatte Dean gesagt, als sie zurückgekehrt waren. Das Camp war in heller Aufruhr, nachdem 2009 Dean von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwunden und ihr Anführer nicht aufzufinden war.

Luzifer schien den Teil seiner Zusage eingehalten zu haben.

Cas’ Groupies umringten die Ankömmlinge bestürzt. Vanessa konnte nicht glauben, dass der Engel weg sein sollte. Vorsichtig berührte sie sein Gesicht und redete auf ihn ein, aber sie erhielt keine Reaktion. Dean schob sich unbeirrt durch die Menschentraube zum großen Holzgebäude. Er machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sam folgte ihm im Schlepptau.

Ein Jäger, der Dean nicht auf seine Selbstmordmission gegen Luzifer begleitet hatte, trat zu ihnen und fragte argwöhnisch, was passiert sei. Cas hätte Luzifer überzeugt, die Erde zu verlassen und sei mit ihm gegangen, erklärte Dean wahrheitsgemäß. Bei Nachfragen verwies er darauf, dass Cas ein Engel gewesen sei, was ihm kaum einer richtig glauben wollte. Für die Campmitglieder gehörte die Engelsgeschichte von Cas zu seiner Legende als Guru.

„Der zugedröhnte Kirchenjunge?“, fragte der Jäger immer noch skeptisch und benutzte einen Spitznamen, den Dean einst verwendet hatte.

„Genau der“, zischte Dean an ihn gewandt. Er bettete Cas’ Körper auf einem der Feldbetten im Inneren des Hauptsaals, wo früher gegessen wurde.

„Dean!“ Chuck drängte sich ihm durch. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Sam erblickte. „Heilige... i-ist..? Bist du es, Sam? Ich k- kann...“, stammelte er. „Das... das ist... gut! Sehr gut.“ Chuck stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fiel Sam um den Hals, der ein wenig überwältigt war, bevor er seinerseits die Arme um Chuck legte.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen, Chuck“, begrüßte Sam ihn.

Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Chuck Cas auf dem Bett liegen. Er löste sich von Sam. „Cas?“, fragte er Dean.

„Stairway to Heaven.“ Dean deutete mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Luzifer?“

„Beide haben sich die Flügel umgeschnallt und die Flatter gemacht.“

„Oh.“ Chuck runzelte die Stirn, dann sah er Dean an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Und Sam.“ Er führte beide nach draußen, gerade weit genug weg, damit sie niemand belauschen konnte, während drinnen die Spekulationen wie ein Lauffeuer ausbrachen.

„Ich bin... bin vorhin kurz – ganz kurz – eingenickt. Lange Nacht“, schwafelte Chuck.

„Komm auf den Punkt.“ Dean starrte ihn säuerlich an.

„Ich hatte eine Vision!“, verkündete der Prophet und machte eine dramatische Pause.

Sam spielte mit und fragte nach: „Was für eine Vision?“ Er tauschte wie in alten Zeiten einen Blick mit seinem Bruder.

„Ich hatte weder Aspirin noch einen Drink“, murmelte Chuck zu sich selbst.

„Was meinst du? Du hattest eine Vision? Eine Vision-Vision?“, fragte Dean. „Ich dachte, ohne Engel keine...“ In dem Moment ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Hast du Cas gesehen?“

„Nein, tut mir leid, Dean. Ich habe keine Engel gesehen.“ Chuck ließ die Mundwinkel sinken. „Ich glaube, es war Maryville. Es war alles sehr... ruhig. Du und Sam, ihr wart dort und habt eine Kneipe besucht. Die Tür stand offen und tatsächlich hat ein Barmann Alkohol ausgeschenkt.“ Chuck blieb gedanklich am Tresen hängen und verstummte.

Maryville war als Quarantänezone bekannt. Sie war eine der ersten, kleineren Städte, die von der Armee abgeriegelt worden waren, weil sie die Lage aufgrund der vielen mit dem Croataon Virus Infizierten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatten.

„Chuck“, ermahnte Dean und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das bedeutet, dass die Engel zurück sind geschweige denn Gott. Es kann eine Nachricht von Cas sein... oder Luzifer. Aber Sam ist hier, das bedeutet, die Vision ist echt!“ Chuck strahlte die Winchester an. 

„Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Tropfen hattest?“, fragte Dean stichelnd.

Chuck sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Okay, gut, brechen wir auf.“ Dean nickte. Er marschierte zurück ins Holzgebäude, wo die anderen teils drinnen, teils draußen unschlüssig herumlungerten und auf Befehle warteten. Dean ignorierte ihre Blicke. Es ist nicht einfach, ein Arschloch zu sein, dachte er bissig.

„Du bist sicher hungrig.“ Dean warf Sam einen Apfel zu. Er packte ein paar Lebensmittel und Wasserflaschen in einen Rucksack.

„Was ist mit Cas?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, fragte Dean.

„Sollten wir... seine Leiche nicht verbrennen?“

„Nein.“

„Dean, du kannst ihn nicht einfach liegen lassen. Sein Körper ist tot. Er wird verwesen“, erklärte Sam und deutete mit einer Hand auf den leblosen Körper.

Dean machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und packte ihn am Hemdkragen. „Nein!“, fauchte er. „Er... Cas kommt zurück.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Und selbst wenn? Wie lange willst du warten? Bis zur Leichenstarre? Bis die Maden an ihm nagen?“

„Sorry, das hier ist keins deiner schwulen Märchen. Wir können ihn nicht einfach in einen gläsernen Sarg legen, bis ein Prinz kommt und ihn wachküsst!“, schnauzte Dean ihn an, bevor er hinzufügte: „Oder eine Prinzessin.“

Dean rieb seine Schläfe mit zwei Fingern und seufzte. Er verschwand in der angeschlossenen Küche des Esssaals. Sam kam hinterher, als er von dort Gepolter und Gerumpel hörte. Dean zerrte an einer Kühltruhe. Als sie nah genug an der Wand stand, schloss er sie an die Steckdose an. Dann trug er Cas herein.

„Mach den Deckel auf!“, befahl Dean seinem Bruder.

Sam öffnete die Truhe. Ein kleines Lämpchen erhellte das Innere. Sie hatten die Geräte in der Küche vom Strom getrennt, um sparsam mit dem Saft der Generatoren zu wirtschaften.

Vorsichtig ließ Dean den Körper in die Kühltruhe gleiten. Er stellte die Füße auf, damit Cas aufrecht auf dem Boden saß. Sein Kopf fiel gegen die Rückwand, als Dean ihn losließ. Dean rückte das halbgeöffnete Hemd zurecht und blickte auf sein Werk. Er holte einen einzeln verpackten Twinkie auf seiner Jackentasche – sein geheimer Vorrat, wie ihn wohl jedes Campmitglied besaß – und legte ihn auf Cas’ Schoss, bevor er den Decke zuklappte.

„Auf geht’s!“, sagte er kampflustig zu seinemn Bruder.

„Bekommt er nicht... Gefrierbrand?“

„Er hat mich auf der Hölle geholt und meinen Körper wiederhergestellt, dann wird er wohl mit einem kleinen Gefrierbrand zurechtkommen.“

„Vielleicht hatte er Hilfe...“, spekulierte Sam.

„Vielleicht, hätte, würde, könnte...“, wütete Dean. „Was soll ich denn machen?“

Sam konnte sehen, wie dünnhäutig die Fassade seines Bruders war. Er konnte den Engel noch nicht gehen lassen und wenn das bedeutete, ihn einzufrieren, um ihn zu halten. Dean hatte sein Bestes gegeben, vor den anderen den starken Kerl herauszukehren, doch die hatten ihn heute morgen nicht gesehen. Sam fühlte sich an seine eigene, fragile Gemütslage erinnert und gab nur ein leichtes, ahnungsloses Schulterzucken von sich. Die Konfrontation würde früh genug kommen und sehr schmerzhaft werden.

~~~

„Was ist mit dem Impala?“, fragte Sam, als sie in einen Jeep stiegen, der sie nach Maryville bringen sollte.

„Übern Jordan.“

„Was?“, sprudelte es aus Sam hervor und riss die Augen ungläubig auf. „Du hast mehr als einmal mein Leben bedroht, sollte ich deinem Baby auch nur eine Delle zufügen. Selbst damals, als wir auf der Flucht vor dem Gelbäugigen verunglückt sind und der Impala praktisch ein Totalschaden war, hast du ihn wieder aufgebaut.“

„Manche Dinge können nicht repariert werden“, erwiderte Dean. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf. Seine Hände blieben stetig am Steuer, während er seinen Blick stur geradeaus auf den Weg, der sie aus dem Waldgebiet an die nächste Bundesstraße führte, hielt.

Sam bekam langsam eine Ahnung, wie sich Dean in seiner Abwesenheit geändert hatte. 

Der Geruch von Wald und Spätsommer wehte durch die geöffneten Fenster in den Jeep. Die Fahrt nach Maryville würde ein paar Stunden dauern, doch schon nach einer halben Stunde hielt Sam die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich unsere Wege trennen“, meinte Sam.

„Nicht dauerhaft, nein“, fügte Dean nach einer Pause an.

„Du hättest anrufen können.“

„Dito.“

Schweigen.

Dean war von den apokalyptischen Ereignissen überwältigt gewesen. Es gab nie genug Waffen, Hände und Zeit, um alle Jobs zu erledigen, die immer mehr geworden waren. Er hatte nie den Nerv gefunden, sich einzugestehen, was mit ihm passierte und Sam um Hilfe zu bitten. Da er derjenige war, der Sam abgewiesen hatte, wäre es sein Part gewesen, ihn anzurufen, aber er hatte seine Möglichkeiten ziehen lassen.

„Warum hast du Ja gesagt?“

„Darauf habe ich schon gewartet“, schnaubte Sam.

„Und? Erzähl’s mir. Ich war in der Hölle und habe eine Vorstellung davon, was Folter ist“, erwiderte Dean scharf.

„Spielt das überhaupt noch eine Rolle?“ Sein Bruder seufzte. Sam war der Idee erlegen, durch sein Opfer, die Welt retten zu können. Nie hatte John Winchester mehr aus seinen Taten gesprochen als in dem Moment.

„Ja, verdammt! Es spielt eine Rolle“, knurrte Dean.

„Es ändert nichts daran, wo wir jetzt stehen“, antwortete Sam ruhig. Egal, was er sagte, es würde Dean nie zufriedenstellen. „Hör zu, wahrscheinlich werde ich nie gutmachen können, was ich getan habe, was Luzifer dank mir getan hat. Die Apokalypse ist unverzeihlich, richtig? Aber mach nicht kaputt, was Cas erreicht hat. Chuck hatte diese Vision mit mir. Du kannst mich danach immer noch in die Wüste schicken.“

„Ich werde dich nicht...“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gesagt, sie wären besser allein dran, weil die Dämonen ihre Nähe gegen sie verwenden würden. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er erst gestern mit ihm darüber geredet.

2009 Dean hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er sich von sich selbst entfernt hatte. 

Er hatte gedacht, er würde das Richtige tun und sich von allen Bindungen, Beziehungen und Gefühlen abzukapseln, um zu den Weltuntergang zu verhindern, aber was war der Kampf wert, wenn man nicht für jemanden kämpfte?

Die Brüder gaben einander Bodenhaftung und waren des jeweils anderen moralischer Kompass und Gewissen. Schon vor der Apokalypse hatte die Verbindung der Brüder, sich gegenseitig zu festigten, gelitten. Sie war Opfer ihrer Geheimnisse, Deans Erfahrungen in der Hölle und Sams Zusammenarbeit mit Ruby, geworden. Sie waren unter schlechten Vorzeichen auseinander gegangen, die ein Zurück schwierig gemacht hatten.

Dean war froh, Sam wiederzuhaben, aber nicht zum Preis von Cas. 

Maryville lag still in der nachmittägliche Sonne, wie Chuck angekündigt hatte. Mit Waffen im Anschlag marschierten sie die Hauptstraße entlang und lauschten auf ungewöhnliche Geräusche.

„Hey, ist das nicht die Kneipe?“, fragte Sam und deutete auf ein Schild auf der anderen Straßenseite. Als sie näherkamen, hörten sie Menschen reden. Dean und Sam schlichen sich geräuschlos an. Auf Deans Zeichen stürmten sie mit den Waffen voran die Kneipe und trafen auf ein paar überraschte Gesichter.

„Willkommen“, begrüßte der Mann hinter dem Tresen die Brüder. „Was darf’s sein? Geht auf’s Haus.“

„Dein Laden?“, fragte Dean und trat an die Bar.

„Hölle, nein, aber ich bin heute...“ Der Mann warf die Arme nach einem passenden Wort suchend hoch. „... aufgewacht und brauchte einen Drink.“ Er lachte mit rauer Stimme. Wie sich herausstellte, war es allen Gäste des Etablissements ähnlich ergangen. Sie konnten sich an ihre Wut, ihre Aggressivität und ihren Blutdurst erinnern und was sie getan hatten – und dann waren sie auf einmal wieder sie selbst.

Dean musste man nicht zweimal einladen. Er setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte einen Whiskey. Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. Zusammen erhoben sie die Gläser und prosteten den anderen in der schummrigen Kneipe zu. Das einzige Licht kam durch die offene Tür zur Hauptstraße und der zum Hinterhof.

„Auf den Neuanfang“, echoete es von allen Plätzen.

Bedeutungsvoll stieß Dean mit Sam an, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machten.

Im Jeep angekommen schüttelte Dean den Kopf.

„Was?“

„Warum sollte Luzifer das alles machen?“ Dean konnte nicht glauben, dass Luzifer alle Bedingungen von Cas erfüllte.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte nach Hause.“


	13. Der verlorene Bruder II

Luzifers Fußabdrücke waren überall. 

Marodierte Städte, Croat-Opfer, ehemals Infizierte. Die Überlebenden.

Nachdem die Menschen vom Croataon-Virus befreit waren, rieben sie sich die Augen, als könnten sie nicht fassen, dass die Apokalypse mehr war als nur ein schlechter Traum. Das Leben begann sich als erstes in den größeren Städten zu normalisieren, sofern man von normal reden konnte. Die Armee packte bei Aufräumarbeiten an und sorgte für die Versorgung mit allem Lebenswichtigen. Sobald Elektrizität und Wasserversorgung wieder (mit Störungen) liefen, kehrte fast so etwas wie ein Alltag ein. Bald begannen die Medien, allen voran das Fernsehen die Apokalypse zu rekapitulieren. Im Internet kursierten schnell die wildesten Geschichten, nachdem die Welt wieder global vernetzt war.

Es war verrückt. Etwas Besseres als der drohende Weltuntergang hätte den Religionen, Sekten und Okkulten dieser Welt nicht passieren können. Eine neue Religiosität überschwemmte das Land, während sich der Rest der Überlebenden in Pragmatismus übte.

Cas hatte die Entwicklungen vom Himmel aus beobachtet.

Wieder von Gnade erfüllt zu sein, war einmalig. Schon bei der Kostprobe von Luzifer hatte Cas gespürt, was er all die Zeit vermisst hatte. Es fühlte sich großartig und gleichzeitig fremd an, ein Engel zu sein. Dennoch – beinahe vermisste er die Körperlichkeit. Er ahnte, dass er nicht zu seiner früheren engelsbedingten Emotionslosigkeit zurückkehren konnte. In diesen seltenen Momenten war er sich nicht sicher, ob er im Himmel glücklich werden konnte.

Er war enttäuscht gewesen, als sie den Himmel leer vorgefunden hatten. Alle Engel waren tatsächlich ausgeflogen. Cas hatte sich immer noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer bewahrt, indem er sich einbildete, als gefallener Engel nicht alle Engel spüren zu können, die sich im Himmel befanden.

Mit der Zeit führte Cas Luzifer langsam an die Menschheit heran, ihn immer wieder daran erinnernd, dass er sie nicht hasste. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihn von der Menschheit zu überzeugen, auch wenn er nicht der beste Fürsprecher war. Cas taufte es unausgesprochen das Dean Winchester-Programm und machte, was der damals mit ihm gemacht hatte: Essen, Fernsehen, Autofahren, Strandspaziergänge.

„Du solltest es versuchen“, hatte Cas zu ihm gesagt, „Du wirst es lieben. Sex, Drugs and Rock’n’Roll... Dean hatte in einem Punkt recht. Es geht ums Leben, ums Spaß haben.“

Luzifer hatte ihn verspottet, er hätte vor allem gelernt, sich selbst und andere zu belügen.

Cas hatte geschnaubt. Er hätte mehr als das gelernt. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte. Er hatte Hunger, Schmerz und Kälte kennengelernt. Er hatte gelernt, dass das Leben manchmal scheiße war.

Manchmal.

Es war ein Leichtes, sich Körper von zwei Gläubigen zu leihen. Cas hatte sich in all den Jahren an Jimmy Novak als seine Hülle gewöhnt, dass er sich nicht richtig an seinem neuen Körper erfreuen konnte. Er wusste, dass Dean seinen Körper in einer Kühltruhe aufbewahrte, aber Cas war nicht bereit, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen, um sich noch mal das Herz brechen zu lassen.

Als sich Luzifer während des Essens genussvoll die Finger ableckte, fragte sich Cas nicht zum ersten Mal, was er die Zeit auf der Erde getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes. Nichts Entspannendes oder gar Unterhaltsames. Zumindest nichts nach Deans Definition von unterhaltsam und entspannend.

Wenig später kotzte sich Luzifer mit einer Hand an einer Wand lehnend, die Seele aus dem Hals, weil er das Essen nur so herunter geschlungenen hatte. Cas reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser, um den Geschmack des Erbrochenen loszuwerden. Luzifer sah ausgelaugt, aber glücklich aus. Es schien ihm ein Vergnügen zu sein, den geborgten Körper zu malträtieren, um seine physischen Grenzen zu testen.

Mit einem japanischen Modell, das Dean mit Sicherheit verabscheut hätte, fuhren sie mit Luzifer am Steuer in die nächste Ortschaft. Cas hatte die Fenster runtergekurbelt und sog förmlich den Duft des Kiefernwaldes, den sie passierten, ein. Er genoss das Landstreicherleben, kannte er es doch wie seine Westentasche. 

Kaum hatten sie das von Cas vorgeschlagene Ziel erreicht, wurden sie von Dämonen umzingelt. Sie schickten sie mit Leichtigkeit in die Hölle zurück. Trotz des Endes der Zombieapokalypse wandelten immer noch zu viele übernatürliche Kreaturen auf der Erde, die dort nicht hingehörten. Cas hatte sie bewusst zu den Dämonen geführt, um Luzifer an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Nach dem Zwischenfall konnte er ihn überreden, gefallene Engel zu rekrutieren. Luzifer erwies sich als Charmeur, als exzellenter Redner, der die Gefallenen bezirzen konnte. Er gefiel sich in seiner Rolle als Führer einer neuen Garnison gefallener Engel, seinen echten Schwestern und Brüdern im Geiste.

Befreit von Luzifers absoluter Aufmerksamkeit jagte Cas auf schwarzen Schwingen in seiner wahren Form durch die Lüfte. Wie ein majestätischer Vogel ließ er sich mit Wind unter seinen Flügeln treiben, um dann wieder an Geschwindigkeit zuzulegen. Die Unbeschwertheit war unbeschreiblich und machte ihn alle Last vergessen. Das war jede Anstrengung wert gewesen. Nur dieses Gefühl.

Fast hatte er sich im Himmel eingelebt, anfangen, aufzublühen, als ihn Deans schnoddriges Stoßgebet erreichte. Deans Worte ließen ihn trudeln, straucheln, für einen Moment im freien Fall segeln, bevor er sich fing.

Die an Cas gerichteten Gebete waren anfangs noch bittend und bettelnd, dann wurden sie wütend und zornig. Dean spottete schließlich und übte sich in sarkastischen Sprüchen, die den Adressaten jedes Mal trafen, bis er am Ende verstummte.

Cas sah zu, wie sich das Camp nach und nach auflöste und alle in ihre Heimatorte zurückkehrten. Als letztes zogen Dean und Sam aus. Mit der Kühltruhe, die Sam mit keinem Wort erwähnte, auf dem Pick-up fuhren sie zu Bobbys Haus. Camp Chitaqua hatte sein Gutes gehabt: Dean hatte ein festes Zuhause gehabt, auf das er nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Sam war überrascht gewesen, aber er war über so vieles überrascht gewesen. Dean hatte sich geändert und doch wieder nicht.

Dean brachte Bobbys von Schüssen durchlöcherten und mit Blut besudelten Rollstuhl auf den Müll. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn wegzustellen oder zu verstecken. Der Teufel wandelte nicht mehr auf der Erde. Es sollte sich besser anfühlen, aber das tat es nicht, zu viele Opfer hatten gebracht werden müssen. Bobbys Tod war etwas, an das Dean nicht gern dachte. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, dass sein Ziehvater tot war.

Mit dem Umzug erklärte Dean seine Jägerkarriere offiziell als beendet. Auf Sams irritierte Nachfrage verwies er auf die Apokalypse, bei der er kläglich versagt hatte. Als Sam eine Diskussion deswegen anfangen wollte, blockte sein Bruder (wie immer) ab. Seufzend gab er auf.

Dean und Bobby kamen stets gut miteinander aus. Der ältere Jäger vermied emotionale Szenen um jeden Preis, weil die ihn, mehr als er zugeben mochte, zu Tränen rührten. Dean konnte Hilfe am ehesten akzeptieren, wenn sie ihm nicht angeboten wurde. Kein Geschwafel, kein großes Aufheben. 

Zusehens verwandelte sich Dean Winchester in eine grummelige Version von Bobby Singer. Andere Jäger, ehemalige Campmitglieder riefen an, baten um Hilfe, um Antworten. Es gab genügend Geister, Werwölfe, Vampire, Dämonen und andere, übernatürliche Geschöpfe, die getötet werden mussten. Arbeit für alle.

Wenn Dean nicht am Telefon hing und Sam die Recherchearbeit und Jagd überließ, bastelte am Chevrolet Impala, den er von Grund auf neu aufbauen musste. Die Komplettüberholung überstieg den materiellen Wert des Wagens um ein Vielfaches, aber Dean ging es um den emotionalen Wert seines fahrbaren Zuhauses, den er sträflich ausgeplündert und zerschrottet zurückgelassen hatte. Wenn schon Cas nicht wollte, dass er sein Versagen gutmachte, so konnte er zumindest sein Baby retten.

Und versagt, das hatte er gründlich.

Man hatte ihm die Apokalypse auf die Schultern gelegt. Er hatte das erste Siegel gebrochen, das Verhindern und Beenden der Apokalypse wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen. Nicht Cas’. Dean hatte versagt. Komplett. Auch was Sam betraf. Er hatte seinen Bruder nicht davon abgehalten, vom Weg abzukommen. Er hatte sein Versprechen, seine Pflicht, auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, nicht erfüllt. Dad wäre enttäuscht gewesen.

Aus Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit war Resignation und Härte geworden. Einfach so, still und heimlich. Und hatte Cas getroffen. Die Lücke zwischen ihnen war größer und größer geworden, bis sich ein unüberwindlicher Krater zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, ohne dass jemand etwas bewusst dazu beigetragen hatte.

2009 Dean hatte die Kluft gesehen und (scheinbar) spielend geschlossen.

Dean war dabei, die Stoffbezüge der Rückbank zu straffen, als Sam auf das abgestumpfte Dach klopfte und sich mit einem gebundenen Staffel Papier zu ihm herunterbeugte. Die Hintertüren fehlten, aber Dean hatte bereits ein paar Kontakte geknüpft. Seine Mechanikerfähigkeiten waren gefragt, sodass er sich nicht um illegale Geldbeschaffung kümmern musste. Zu Zeiten des Camp Chitaquas hatte er sich einfach genommen, was sie gebraucht hatten, aber die Wildwest-Manieren waren nicht mehr aktuell. Nun zählte wieder Bares oder Naturalien.

„Schhhh“, zischte Dean, „Wir versuchen, unsere Verbindung zu erneuern.“

„Hast du es schon mit Rosen und einer Waschmassage versucht?“, blödelte Sam.

„Haha.“ Dean strich über den Bezug, bevor er murrend rückwärts auf den Knien aus dem Auto krabbelte. Er stemmte sich mit beiden Händen am Auto ab. Dean war verschwitzt und sonnenverbrannt. Sein Nasenrücken und die bloßen Schultern leuchteten rötlich von der Arbeit in der Sonne. Die Sommersprossen stachen deutlicher als im Winter hervor. „Was ist das?“, fragte er und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Papierstapel.

„Carver Edlunds neustes Werk.“

„Wer?“

„Chuck. Die Supernatural Reihe. Julie Siege, die Publizistin, hatte das gleiche Tattoo wie wir“, erinnerte Sam ihn.

„Hast du ihn nicht gesagt, wir hätten Waffen und würden ihn besuchen?“

„So viel dazu...“

„Und weiter?“

„Die Apokalypse Schwarz auf Weiß.“ Sam wedelte mit den Papieren. „Verdammt, Dean, du hättest etwas sagen können. Stattdessen muss ich es von Chuck erfahren! Dir muss man jeden Scheiß aus der Nase ziehen. Cas’ neue... Lässigkeit. Deine abgefuckte Attitüde. Und du und Cas! Gott, Dean!“ Er machte den Mund auf und zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir alles Wichtige erzählt“, beharrte Dean. Trotz der Schroffheit in seiner Stimme deutete seine Körpersprache Nervosität, Unsicherheit und einen Hauch Angst an.

Sam schnaubte. Offensichtlich funktionierte Deans Engel-Hotline nicht mehr, aber was genau zwischen Cas und Dean vorgefallen war, hatte er nie in Erfahrung bringen können. Chucks geschriebene Worte hingegen waren eindeutig. „Es liest sich – mal abgesehen von dem drohenden Ende – wie eine Liebesgeschichte. Dean!“

„Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei.“

„Ich wusste ja nicht...“ Sam runzelte die Augenbrauen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, fast unlesbar. Dean war überzeugt, Enttäuschung zu sehen, jedoch keine Missbilligung. „Ich dachte immer, du liebst es, Cas aufzuziehen, nicht... Mein Bruder steht auf Frauen. Rothaarige, Blonde, Brünette. Heiße – weibliche – Zwillinge. Cas ist ein Kerl. Na ja, ein Engel in einem Mann. In einer Mann-Hülle.“

„Ist das ein Problem?“, schnauzte Dean ihn an. 

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten tauchte er in das Innere des Impalas. Unfreiwillig musste er daran denken, wie er mit Cas auf der Rückbank rumgemacht hatte wie zwei Teenager. Ein kleiner, verrückter Teil von ihm hatte herausschreien, herausbrüllen wollen, dass er Hals über Kopf in Cas verliebt war. Dean hatte selbst am längsten daran geknabbert, sich seine Gefühle für den Engel einzugestehen. Der unbedarfte Castiel war keine Hilfe gewesen und so waren beide eine halbe Ewigkeit umeinander gekreist, bevor Dean den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte. Der Gedanke an eine langfristige Beziehung hatte ihn in Panik versetzt, denn Cas hätte er nie wie eine schnelle Affäre abschütteln können.

„Fuck, nein!“, widersprach Sam heftig. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Dach fest und steckte seinen Kopf durch die nicht vorhandene Hintertür des Impalas. „Solltest du nicht... ausflippen oder so?“

„Machst du das nicht gerade für mich?“

„Menschen legen nicht einfach einen Schalter und schwingen plötzlich in eine andere Richtung“, meinte Sam. „Ich hätte es merken müssen. Du hast manchen Spruch losgelassen.“

„Yeah, fein, ich war homophob“, gab Dean zu, während er den Dreck mit einem Lappen aus den Sitzrillen wischte. Er mied Augenkontakt mit seinem Bruder.

„Dad“, schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. John Winchester war ein Marine, ein Mann der alten Schule. Sam konnte sich an manchen scharfen Kommentar entsinnen. Und wenn Dean eines nicht wollte, dann Dad zu enttäuschen. Dean wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, aber ebenso wenig mochte er Verantwortung, weil er Angst hatte, zu versagen, etwas falsch zu machen. John hatte mit seiner Einstellung einen prägenden Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Sam hingegen hatte rebelliert und jede Chance wahrgenommen, ihm zu widersprechen und sei es, indem Schwule und Lesben verteidigte.

„Manchmal ist es einfach besser, die Schnauze zu halten.“ Dean wusste, wovon er redete. Ein Anmachspruch konnte bedeuten: eine Faust im Gesicht oder die Nacht deines Lebens.

Sam klatschte die gebundenen Blätter auf das Autodach. „Und weil es mit dir und Cas nicht funktioniert hat, lässt er sich nicht mehr blicken.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist der sturste Kerl jenseits des Yukon!“

Er ließ Chucks Werk auf dem Impala liegen und ging nach drinnen.

Dean lehnte am Wagen und starrte auf die im Wind wehenden, obersten Seiten.


	14. Schwarz auf Weiß

Am Abend saß Dean mit Chucks Manuskript auf den Oberschenkeln und einem Bier in seiner linken Hand auf der kleinen Veranda auf der Vorderseite des Hauses. Nach ihrer Unterhaltung am Nachmittag war Dean noch schweigsamer als gewöhnlich gewesen. Sam war aufgebrochen. Er wollte einem Artikel über einen übernatürlichen Vorfall nachgehen. Im Gegensatz zu Dean jagte er aktiv, um etwas wieder gutzumachen, was er als Luzifer getan hatte. Er gab sich redliche Mühe, strampelte sich ab, es war offensichtlich. Die Schuld stand in Großbuchstaben auf seiner Stirn geschrieben, doch weder Dean noch Sam schnitten das Thema an.

Die Apokalypse hatte auch ihr Gutes gehabt: Dean musste unfreiwillig sein Alkoholkonsum einschränken, weil schlicht kaum welcher verfügbar war. Er hatte noch lange nicht seinen alten Pegel erreicht und war inzwischen nach ein paar Bieren recht entspannt. In diesem Zustand hatte er sich die Lektüre zu Gemüte geführt, zumindest die wichtigsten Teile.

Chuck wusste wirklich jeden Scheiß.

Dean war schockiert, Chucks Sicht zu lesen. Noch mehr als beim ersten Mal, als er erfahren hatte, dass Sams und sein Leben niedergeschrieben worden waren. Zum Glück hatte der Prophet den Sex nur angedeutet. Dean hatte rote Ohren bekommen, nachdem Chuck angedeutet hatte, dass er von ihm und Cas wusste. Schockierender waren die Gefühle in und zwischen den Zeilen. Während Dean die letzten Nächte mit verschiedenen Frauen verbracht hatte, feierte Cas eine Orgie – laut Chuck um sich gegenseitig zu verletzten. 

Dean schüttelte beim Lesen den Kopf.

Seine Gefühlskälte, ein harter und verkniffener Soldat, nicht besser als der Teufel selbst, bereit, seine Freunde zu opfern. Schließlich 2009 Dean und seine eigene Eifersucht.

Dean schluckte trocken. Er ließ den Bund Papier auf den Verandaboden gleiten und leerte die Bierflasche in einem Zug.

Jimmy Novaks Körper war vor einigen Monaten aus der Kühltruhe verschwunden. Es konnte nur ein Engel oder ein sehr guter Dieb gewesen sein, denn die Truhe stand im Zentrum einer Teufelsfalle. Dean hatte wie zu erwarten keine Antwort auf sein Gebet bekommen. Auch ein Anruf bei Chuck hatte ihn nicht weiter gebracht, zumindest nicht was Cas betraf.

Cas bedeutete ihm immer noch etwas. Das war ihm klar geworden, nachdem sein Alter Ego ihre Gegenwart durcheinander gebracht hatte. Die Sache mit Beziehungen war, dass man sich verliebte, bevor man das Schlimmste voneinander erfuhr. Dean und Cas waren am Ende gestartet. Sie wussten das Schlimmste von einander und hatten sich trotzdem verliebt.

Dean hatte versucht, weiterzumachen wie zuvor. Doch mit dem Ende des Camps stand sein Entschluss fest. Er war das Jagen endgültig leid.

Langsam schlurfte Dean in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen zum Impala hinüber und setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich vorstellen, dass er nach Cas noch mal irgendeine Verbindung aufbauen konnte oder wollte. Er hatte kein Interesse daran. Alles, was Dean im Moment brauchte, war Sam. Er war Cas’ Rat gefolgt und hatte ihm still und heimlich verziehen. Sam machte ihn menschlich und sorgte dafür, dass sich Dean am Ende des Tages im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Ob er sich die fünf Jahre ohne Kontakt zu seinem Bruder und dessen Ja zu Luzifer, ergo Deans Versagen, irgendwann verzieh, war eine andere Frage.

„Schwing deinen himmlischen Arsch hierher“, blaffte Dean lauthals. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Er seufzte. „Hast du Chucks Schund gelesen? Er hätte nicht mehr übertreiben können. Du musst lesen, was er über deine Liebesguruqualitäten schreibt. Und der Abschnitt über deinen Bart.“ Dean lachte und ließ sich der Länge nach auf die Rückbank gleiten.

Er schloss die Augen, war müde. Dean war besessen davon gewesen, den Teufel zur Strecke zu bringen, wie John Winchester, nur ohne den emotionalen Halt, der John davon abgehalten hatten, seine Söhne trotz dämonischer Besessenheit zu töten. Dean hatte nur noch sein Ziel vor Augen gehabt. Er hatte den Colt zu lange gejagt, um noch Hoffnung zu haben, Luzifer töten oder Sam retten zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, okay, Cas! Ich habe mich nicht um dich gekümmert, dich allein gelassen. Ich vermisse dich“, murmelte Dean. Er war betrunken genug, um es laut auszusprechen. „Scheiße, du könntest wenigstens antworten, wenn ich mich bei dir entschuldige... Wichser…”

„Das war eloquent!”

Dean kam mit einem Ruck hoch. Er rutschte dabei fast in den Fußbereich, bevor er nach draußen taumelte. „Cas?“

Mit dem Lichtkegel der großen Laterne im Rücken stand Cas in einiger Entfernung auf Bobbys Grundstück. Er kam langsam näher. Cas trug einen Parka, darunter ein leicht geöffnetes Hemd und Jeans. Er kam dem Hippie näher als dem Engel, aber er sah viel zufriedener aus. Keine Ränder unter den Augen, kein Bart, kein unechtes Lachen. 

Dean wartete, bis Cas fast vor ihm stand und spritzte ihm Nass aus seinem Flachmann ins Gesicht.

Cas blinzelte. Er wischte sich mit den Fingern übers Gesicht. Seine Zunge fuhr über die feuchten Lippen. „Whiskey?“, stellte er überrascht fest.

„Geweihter Whiskey“, korrigierte Dean. „Engel-genehmigt?

„Weiß nicht. Ich müsste mehr davon haben“, erwiderte Cas. Seine Stimme klang vergnügt, was ein Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht zauberte. Es war etwas anders an ihm – ein neues Gefühl von Macht und Selbstsicherheit, überirdisch und leicht.

„Gestaltwandler?“

Cas zückte sein kurzes Engelsschwert und schnitt sich in die Handfläche, aus der rotes Blut quoll.

„Wer babysittet Luzifer, während du hier bist?“, fragte Dean. Er wollte weiterbohren, ihn anschnauzen, weil er sich monatelang nicht hatte blicken lassen. Obwohl er seine Hülle geholt hatte und wieder auf der Erde war.

„Anna. Wir haben eine neue Garnison aus Gefallenen gegründet.“

„Ja, Chuck hat so etwas erwähnt...“ Es interessierte Dean nicht im Geringsten. Am liebsten hätte ihn bei den Armen gepackt und gesagt, ‚Cas, bitte bleib für immer.’ Cas’ blaue Augen waren aufrichtig, bedauernd, dass Dean weiche Knie bekam. Für einen Moment, nur für einen Moment, dachte er, Cas würde ihn küssen, aber er tat es nicht. Dean räusperte sich. „Das ist gut. Wir können ein paar Engel auf unserer Seite gebrauchen. Besonders Gefallene...“

Cas nickte ernsthaft. „... die wissen, warum die Menschheit wert ist, gerettet zu werden. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber du bist es wert, gerettet zu werden.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Ich musste es von dir hören. Dass du mich vermisst.“

„Du bist schlimmer als Sam, weißt du das? Beharrst auf diesem emotionalen Mist", klagte Dean.

„Du hast Sam. Ich dachte, du würdest ihn brauchen, mehr als mich. Sam hat dir geholfen, ein besserer Mensch zu sein und bleiben.“

„Cas, nein. Ich war wütend. Ich habe mir selbst die Schuld gegeben und es an dir ausgelassen“, gab Dean zu. Wie er es hasste, über Gefühle reden. Warum konnte Cas den profunden Bund nicht mit Sam haben? „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nicht im Stich gelassen, dann wärst du kein Junkie geworden, sondern jemand stärkeres, der mit seinen Erfahrungen wächst.“

„Glaubst du, dass Liebe genug ist? Glaubst du, dass es das wert ist, alles zu verlieren?“

„Ich...“, sagte Dean, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Cas war auf mehr als eine Weise für ihn gefallen. Er starrte ihm direkt in die blauen Augen und sprudelte hervor. „Ich habe versucht, ohne dich zu leben. Es ist scheiße. Ich hasse es. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin noch mehr ein Arschloch als sonst. Frag Sam.“ Dean fluchte, scharrte mit den Füßen über den Boden. Er war so Mädchen, dass es ihn atemlos auflachen ließ. „Du hättest nur meine Gedanken lesen müssen!“

„Ich respektiere deine Privatsphäre“, erwiderte der Engel.

Dean bedachte ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick, als käme Cas von einem anderen Planeten. Der fast unlesbare Gesichtsausdruck löste nostalgische Gefühle an einen Castiel vor seinem Fall aus.

„Wirklich, können wir nicht einfach Händchen halten und Bad Company hören? Und die Büchse der Gefühle wieder schließen?“

„Händchen halten?“

„Erzähl es keiner Seele.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Cas’ Augen verdüsterten sich. Er blickte irgendwo in die Ferne. „Ich war schwach. Ich habe es zugelassen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen.“

„Du warst menschlich“, protestierte Dean. Er berührte Cas’ Schulter. „Das ist normal, man hat schlechte Tage, Rückfälle, eine schlechte Zeit, das ist okay. Okay?“ 

Irgendwo, irgendwann hatte Dean beschlossen, sich ihm zu öffnen. Der Mann, der lieber etwas verschrottete, redete über das, was ihn im Inneren bewegte. 

Es machte den Engel sprachlos.

Castiel schaute ihn mit einer Weichheit im Blick an. Der Moment war zurück, es war seltsam und wunderbar und diesmal zögerte Dean nicht. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Cas. Der Engel erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich, bevor ihn mit seinen Armen umgarnte und seine Zunge sich forsch vortastete. Begeistert ging Dean auf Cas’ Zungenspiel ein. Vorsichtig knabberte er an Cas’ Unterlippe, dann leckte seine warme, feuchte Zunge über Cas’ Adamsapfel, was den Engel zum Stöhnen brachte. Cas’ Laute gingen direkt durch Deans Körper in sein bestes Stück.

„Scheiße, Cas, ich bin schon fast hart“, keuchte Dean.

Cas lachte leise. „Dean, du wirst hart, wenn du an Cheeseburger denkst.“

Dean grinste. „Komm, Hotwings, lass uns reingehen.“ Ihre Blick trafen erneut sich. Cas nahm die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich nach innen führen. Sie gingen in Deans Schlafzimmer nach oben, ohne sich loszulassen.

Dean erhellte den Raum nur schwach mit einer altmodischen Schirmlampe von Bobby. Cas hatte seinen Parka über einen Stuhl geworfen und die Decke aufgeschlagen. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, ohne den Blick von Dean zu lassen. Dean liebte jede Sekunde des langsamen Ausziehens und der Enthüllung von Haut. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, ehe er Cas zur Hand ging und ihn unablässig küsste.

Cas zurückzuhaben fühlte sich gut an. Richtig gut. Das langsame, gegenseitige Entkleiden war intimer an je zuvor. Dean küsste, verfluchte und gab ihm Spitznamen. Als sich Cas nackt auf dem Bett ausstreckte, konnte er nicht anders als zu starren. Der Engel räkelte sich viel zu sexy, dass er eifersüchtig an die Orgien denken musste. Hastig schlüpfte er aus den restlichen Klamotten und kam zu ihm ins Bett.

Der Raum erfüllte sich mit Stöhnlauten und Klatschen von Fleisch gegen Fleisch. Mit Cas’ Namen auf den Lippen erreichte Dean nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kurz nach Cas den Höhepunkt. Er küsste ihn noch mal zärtlich auf den Mund, bevor er sich neben Cas langmachte und wenige Zeit später eingedöst war.

Dean wachte in der Nacht auf, als Cas auf dem Bett aufstand. „Cas…”, rief er und streckte verschlafen die Hand nach ihm aus.

Cas erklärte ihm, dass er nur das Licht hatte löschen wollen und legte sich wieder zu ihm. Dean presste seine Stirn gegen die von Cas und lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Danach schlief er weiter.

~~~

Sie wachten fast simultan auf, Dean streckte sich auf der Matratze aus, was Cas weckte. Seine Augen öffneten sich schläfrig, vage realisierend, dass Dean seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Er erlaubte sich, die Umarmung für den Moment zu genießen.

„Hey...“, sagte Dean, warmer Atem in Cas’ Nacken. Er wusste, dass Cas ihn auch nach Jahren des Wegstoßens immer noch liebte.

„Hey Dean...“

„Du hast heute nichts vor? Engelszeugs? Apfelkuchen mit Luzifer, Itchy und Scratchy?“, fragte Dean. Er hatte befürchtet, allein aufzuwachen. Dean machte sich keine Illusionen, dass Cas bald im Himmel verlangt wurde. Er war einst sehr bitter gewesen, als Castiel zu seiner Garnison hatte zurückkehren wollen, um sie zu retten. Fuck, er war schon ein besitzergreifender, undankbarer Mistkerl.

„Heute nicht.“ Cas rollte sich zu ihm herum und verhakte seine Beine mit Deans unter der Decke. Er legte seine Hand auf den Handabdruck auf Deans Schulter, nach dessen Ursprung schon tausendfach gefragt wurde. Manchmal hatte Dean spöttisch geantwortet, ein Engel hätte ihn unsittlich berührt, aber meistens erzählte er eine heroische Lügengeschichte. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, Dean war überzeugt, tatsächlich ihre besondere Verbindung zu spüren. Dean hasste es verletzbar zu sein. Sex war eine angenehme Art, Cas zu erklären, wie sehr er ihn begehrte und brauchte.

„Gut“, antwortete Dean.

„Du weißt, der andere Dean war nie mein Dean“, erklärte Cas. „Das hier war nie seine Zukunft.“

„Nur eine besonders miese, die Zach ausgesucht hat“, fügte Dean bitter an. Er lehnte sich zurück auf sein Kissen und sah an die Decke.

„Wir haben die Apokalypse überlebt. Vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht, dass Luzifer verziehen wurde“, überlegte Cas laut. „Wir sind wieder zusammen.“

„Exklusiv“, ergänzte Dean, „Keine Orgien mehr.“

„Damit kann ich leben.“ Cas grinste.

~~~

Frisch geduscht folgten sie dem Kaffeeduft nach unten. Innerlich gewappnet und mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Dean die Küche, knapp gefolgt von Cas, der sich unbefangen an den Tisch setzte.

„Cas – Sam. Sam – Cas”, stellte Dean sie einander vor. „Cas ist... Cas bleibt…“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „... zum Frühstück. Oder länger.“

„Ich habe also richtig gehört.“ Sam konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seinen Bruder sich winden zu sehen war ihm ein Vergnügen. Sam würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen, ihn wegen Cas aufzuziehen, wie Dean befürchtete. „Ihr habt euch ausgesprochen?“

„Das ganze Chick Flick-Programm“, bestätige Cas und tauschte grinsend einen Blick mit Sam.

„Hey, seit wann schwingst du die Pom Poms für Team Sam?“, beschwerte sich Dean, während er sich schwarzen Kaffee in eine Tasse füllte.

„Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt“, lachte Sam.

Der Spott seines Bruders wurde tausendfach durch Cas’ Blick, den er ihn am Küchentisch sitzend zuwarf, wettgemacht, als Dean ihm seinen Kaffee mit Milch reichte.

Ende


End file.
